Our Own Little Transgenic
by gothtink
Summary: Twilight/Dark Angel Crossover Isabella Marie Swan is a transgenic who, along with her unit, has escaped from Maticore. What will happen when the Cullen's come across her? Please read and review, is better than summary Rated T just incase
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Dark Angel.....sadly 

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. However, my name is something which is kept private between my unit and I, Manticore didn't give us names; just barcodes and designations. My barcode number is 332960073452 and my designation is X5-452. I know what your thinking, Manticore? Barcodes? Designations? Let me explain. Manticore is a Government building in Seattle, its purpose is to take children and hand them to scientists to manipulate their genes and turn them into the perfect super solider for the great USA. I'm one of those children. I was took away from my mother right after she had given birth to me and handed over to Lydecker and his scientists. The barcodes are on the back of our necks, looking just like a tattoo, but it's really the way the idiots around this place know who is who, they use our designations for short.

Life as X5-452 consists of drills, combat training, weapons training, military training, being taught to hate the enemy amongst other things. Looking at me, I look like your average six year old girl minus the fact I have a buzz cut. I'm no average six year old. I can run faster than anything, have super strength, heightened senses, a sense for danger, blood which matches no type, heal quickly, extremely intelligent ,thanks to the shark DNA the scientists decided to put in me I can go days without sleep and the feline DNA in me I'm graceful and sleek. There's also the embarrassing side of having feline DNA; I go into heat. Being a transgenic I'm flawless in the looks department, I have creamy and smooth skin, a great figure and slightly plump lips. It's all part of their plan of course; looks help when it comes to luring the target when you're on a job. I've been on a few jobs already, always with the C.O of my unit, gathering information and following targets. All part of the training for the life Manticore and Lydecker wants us to have.

Manticore expects all its soldiers to not feel anything, especially fear or love. Fear shouldn't exist, it's always simply a case of mind over matter and love is nothing more than something that will get you killed. This is where my unit and I are different. We do love; we love each other as siblings. This is why we planned to escape from Manticore and go into the unknown. The murdering, training, fighting, the experiments, psych ops.....all of it is just wrong and we wanted out. That's how I managed to get myself here, in a forest just outside of Seattle. I'm alone, my unit have spread out to who knows where and have no where to go.

**A/N:** Please read and review (: I know it's short but there is more to come


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Dark Angel

CPOV

Today the family has decided to go hunting in the forest just outside of Seattle, a bonding experience of sorts. We'd all ran to the forest and had been hunting for about an hour before Esme called to get our attention.

"Can you smell that?" She said her nose slightly crinkled as she took in the scent, trying to place it to something. We all inhaled the scent too, trying to place it.

"Yes, but what is it? Its smells like a human.....but doesn't at the same time" Emmet replied. They all started debating on whether we should go and see just what this smell was when I heard rustling noises from the direction the scent came from and the continuous thud of a heart beat. That's all I needed in order to go over to where the intriguing scent was coming from. My family followed behind me and when we arrived there we were immediately shocked by what we saw. There alone was a girl no older than six years old, wearing torn clothes which looked like some sort of uniform and a rather terrified expression on her face. There was no denying her beauty, she was rather pale and beautiful enough to be classed as one of us, a vampire, but her big brown eyes and beating heart told us other wise. The girl was already facing the direction we came in, was it possible that she heard us? It doesn't matter for the time being, I was already approaching her. I need to know who she is, why she is here alone and if she needs our help.

BPOV

I watched as a group of 7 extremely good lucking and pale people walked, well more like stalked, towards my direction. My heightened hearing meant I heard them long before they travelled towards me; in fact I was going to look for them to see if they would help. The group consisted of 4 males and 3 females. The male in the front was very handsome, had blonde hair and didn't look too old, 30 at a push and the female next to him had gorgeous brown hair and there was something about her which seemed to so caring and gentle. Next to her was another female, she was small with spiky black hair; she kind of reminded me of a pixie. There was a blonde male standing near her, in a rather protective stance, with blonde hair and scars on his face and body. There was another blonde with them, a female one who was so good looking even the prettiest transgenic would be self conscious and the male next to her was so huge he would intimidate most normal humans. The last person in the group took my breath away nearly; he was undeniably good looking and had messy bronze hair. One thing they all had which struck me as being slightly odd was that they all had an amazing shade of gold coloured eyes.

I stood still, remembering my training and for once being slightly thankful to Manticore; never make the first move. The blonde man who was at the front started moving me towards me and I watched him as he came closer, but never letting the other six out of my senses in case they decided to attack. It wasn't long before the blonde man was standing in front of me, his golden eyes taking in my appearance. "Hi, my name is Carlisle Cullen. May I ask who you are and why you are here alone?" As soon as he said that my mind started racing with possible answers for him, but I settled on giving him the truth just twisted a little.

"H-hi I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm here because I was taken from my mother when I was born and held by sick people and I escaped with some others. I don't know where they are or where I am for that matter." I looked at him and then back at the other six as they absorbed what I had told them, the bronze haired boy looked as if something was bothering him more than I had told him, but I quickly looked back to Carlisle.

"You're on your own? No family?" I simply nodded my head to answer his question; he looked slightly pained by this information. "How old are you?"

"I'm six, seven on September 13th." He looked at me with a look which was a mixture of confusion, shock and perhaps happiness. I watched as I noticed the brunette that was next to Carlisle originally stepped forward towards us and took Carlisle's hand in her own, looking at me with such a kind gaze that I imagined that my mother would be like her.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme. I'm Carlisle's wife and these are our children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward. I heard that you said you don't have a family?" She looked at me waiting for a reply, but I was so consumed with imaging my mother and taking in the information I simply nodded to her. She smiled gently at me whilst she started speaking again. "Well would you like to come to our house? That way you have somewhere to go." I looked at her in awe of her kindness and simply nodded and hugged her, wishing so much for my own mother and father; My own family.

ESPOV

I gasped as I felt the child....Isabella was it? Hug me. Her warmth was nice against my cold skin and I was overjoyed that not only had she not backed away from my cold touch but also by the fact she had agreed to come with us. I looked at Carlisle who looked as happy as I did, then back at my children who all looked as happy. All except one. Edward looked slightly worried; perhaps he didn't want the human child around a family of vampires, who could blame him? But this child needed a family, some where to go, people to love her and we could be those people. I can easily get Carlisle on my side if I want to adopt her, which was looking highly likely and looking at Carlisle, he felt exactly the same as I did. I smiled as Isabella continued to hug me as Carlisle spoke to her about where we lived and Alice approached, practically bouncing with excitement. I knew what she was thinking; this is her new little sister.

"Hi Bella, my names Alice and the blonde guy over there is my husband Jasper." She pointed at Jasper as she mentioned him. "I know that you and I are going to be great friends, you can trust me on that..." she winked at Bella as she said this, Bella laughed as did we as we realised she had a vision of the two in the future. "....and since you are coming home with us, how about I take you up there to introduce you to everyone?" Alice was smiling brightly at Bella and the smile was being returned. Bella simply nodded and took a hold of Alice's extended hand and walked with her towards the others, talking as they went. I watched them go and smiled at Bella when she turned back to look at Carlisle and I smiling, when she continued walking I turned to Carlisle.

"I think we have a new daughter! " He simply chuckled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched Bella go towards our children. He then whispered in my ear so low that only I could hear him and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face at what he said.

"Possibly, my dear,possibly."

**A/N:** That's the first chapter, I promise it will get better as it goes on. Please read and review (:


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Dark angel, sadly.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, much appreciated (:

Bella's POV

As I was walking toward the others holding onto to Alice's hand, I couldn't stop myself from looking back at Esme and Carlisle and smiling at them. I never had parents, just scientists, drill sergeants, Lydecker and the Director of Manticore. Even just thinking about that place and them makes me want to scream. But, no matter what they did, Esme and Carlisle seemed like the perfect parents for anyone. The truth is I wanted them to be my parents. I turned back and kept walking with Alice. When we stopped in front of the others, I simply looked at Alice; waiting for her to make the introductions even though my perfect memory can remember from what she said when we were with Esme and Carlisle just moments ago.

"Bella, this is my husband Jasper." Alice pointed to the tall, blonde haired boy who hard many scars on his face that I doubted could be seen by the human eye. He smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back widely, he seemed genuinely happy. She then pointed to the blonde female who, even compared with a transgenic, was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing a person will ever see or imagine. She was smiling brightly at me, brightness to her golden eyes. "That is Jasper's sister, Rosalie."

"Hi Bella" She waved slightly at me as she spoke.

"Hey Rosalie" I replied, feeling as though I wanted to get to know her better. I was still smiling at Rosalie when Alice spoke up.

"The big guy next to Rose is Emmett, Rose's husband and mine and Edward's brother." Before Alice had even closed her mouth from speaking the word brother, I was swept up into a pair of huge, ice cold arms and pulled into a huge teddy bear hug which would have hurt without my super strength. But remembering these people didn't know I was a transgenic, I acted a little human.

"Hey Emmett. Could you maybe let go please? You're really strong!" I was gently placed back on my feet and felt quite bad when Emmett looked a bit guilty and was getting glares off everyone. But soon enough he was smiling again, it was rather goofy but cute at the same time.

"Sorry Bella. But I just know your going to be a great little sister. I simply smiled back at him, liking the idea of him as my big brother.

"Well, going off how strong you are, you're going to be a great older brother if we get the chance." Alice spoke up as I said this.

"Oh, you will have the chance. Trust me Bella." She said whilst tapping her temple with her free hand. I simply smiled at her, trusting her judgement already. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately – smiling. These people had that effect on me, I honestly hope that Emmett and Alice are right and I become their little sister. I can't think of anything better. "Finally Bella, this is my brother Edward." She said whilst pointing to the bronze haired beauty that I now know is named Edward Cullen. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, although he had a slight look of pain in his eye and looked at Alice. The way they were looking at each other it would have been plausible to think they were having a silent conversation, although that's obviously not possible, Right?

"Bella dear..." I turned to look at Esme and Carlisle. Obviously, thanks to Manticore my super hearing had picked up the sound of their footsteps, but that's a secret that I don't think these people need to know yet. Besides, I'm not too sure I am ready to open up the Manticore box I have inside myself and share everything that has happened to me. Not yet at least. "...Would you like to stay with me and Carlisle while the others go to get the cars?" I simply looked at Alice and smiled a thank you for her introducing me before walking towards Esme and Carlisle, wrapping my arms around Esme as much as I could. I don't know why I did it, it just felt natural.

Alice's POV

I smiled back at Bella as she smiled at me, obviously smiling me her thank you for introducing her to everyone. My smile got even bigger when I watched her go over to Esme and wrap her arms around her the best she could. I wasn't lying when I told Bella she was going to have the chance to be Emmett's little sister, I've seen it in a vision. Actually I've had a few visions of Bella, even before today. She was going to be my best friend, Jasper and Emmet's little sister, a sort of daughter to Rose, a mammy and daddy's girl with Carlisle and Esme. Then there was Edward. For some reason I can't see what she will be to Edward, possibly it hasn't been decided yet or something. I don't know, time will tell I guess. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I headed away from Bella, Carlisle and Esme at human pace to get the cars. I knew we were all thinking about the little girl that was going to affect our lives in some way, but I was mainly thinking about Edward. Why can't I see what he and Bella are in the future? And why does he have a pained look on his face at the moment?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken so long to update, life's hectic at the moment. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review (: By the way, italics are for thoughts since this chapter is mainly in Edward's point of view.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters, much appreciated!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Dark Angel, sadly.

EPOV

As soon as I was able to smell her back there in the forest, I felt the monster in me trying to come to the surface. Her scent was so amazingly different to anyone I have ever come into contact with before, human and vampires. Then there was her blood. It felt as though it was singing to me, telling me how delicious it would taste and how easy it would be to get it. Luckily Carlisle has already explained to us about singers, the one in human in the entire world whose blood is more tempting than anyone else that existed. It sings to you, it attracts you, lures you in, makes it nearly impossible to ignore. Turns out that Isabella Marie Swan, the six year old girl we found in a forest, is my singer. I listened intently as Bella spoke to Carlisle and Esme, I can't believe her story. How could anyone possibly take a new born child from their mother and keep them captive against their will? And not just one child, but a large amount going off what Bella has said. It was when Carlisle asked Bella if she had any family that Alice had her visions. The first was of herself and Bella, shopping in the mall where we lived and laughing and joking around like best friends. The second was of Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Rose playing with Bella in our house. Everyone looked happy and content; it looked like a great family scene. The last one was of Bella and Rose; they were sitting talking like mother and daughter, obviously showing they will have some sort of strong bond in the future. Being the mind reader that I am, I could hear my family's thoughts about Bella and all of them instantly wanted her in the family. Am I really the only one who is thinking rationally about this? I mean a six year old girl living with a family of vampires? That's just asking for trouble.

But, no matter how much I keep trying to convince myself, I can't help feeling that maybe Bella was worth it. I mean sure, she is my singer but there is something about her that captivates me. It makes me want to protect her from everything and everyone. What's that all about?

As the five of us walk to a safe distance away before we can run for our cars, I suddenly hear Alice's thoughts.

_Why can't I see what he and Bella are in the future?_

I couldn't help but feel shocked at that, she had visions of everyone else in the family with Bella and getting along happily, but none of Bella and I. But that's when something else hit me, when we were in the forest I could read everyone but Bella's mind. I must have been too caught up on controlling the monster inside me and with my family's thoughts to realise it.

"Guys, back there in the forest, I couldn't read Bella's mind." I know I had a pained expression on my face, Jasper and Alice's thoughts had told me that, but I was now just completely confused and I knew it showed. Emmett was the first to speak up

"What do you mean you couldn't read her mind?" Trust Emmett to ask that.

"I mean I couldn't read her mind. There were zero amounts of thoughts coming from her. I wasn't particularly trying to, but I have never had to try to read thoughts before. Not with anyone." Everyone continued walking as we discussed this, deciding to ask Carlisle about it when we returned with the cars. Subconsciously my mind wandered back to the six year old girl with my parents, waiting for us to return. I think it's pretty safe to say that she is going to become part of this family since that is all Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose talked about as we ran. Questions I wanted to know are how does she respond to vampires? And just exactly why Alice can't see us in the future? Why can't I read her mind?

BPOV

As I watched Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward walk away my thoughts wondered to what it would be like to be part of this family. I know it's stupid; I'm not totally human so there is no way this perfect family will want a genetically enhanced super soldier who is supposed to be property of the US Government. But a girl can dream right? I mean this whole situation seems too good to be true. I escape with Alec, Zack and Max, we get split up, I'm left here in this stupid forest when really I should have been able to work my way out of it and then get found by this family. The forest thing is bugging me though, I'm a transgenic, therefore I can find my way out of situations like this easily but no. Silly Bella goes and let her emotions take over and just sits there, wondering where the others are. But maybe it was fate? I mean, no emotional Bella would equal in this family not finding me. I was dragged out of my thoughts by Carlisle.

"Bella dear, I'm sorry to pry but I'm just interested. You said that you and others escaped. How many of you do they have?" I looked at Carlisle, debating just how to answer him. I can't tell him the truth, I can't and won't. Not yet at least. It's all too fresh and I would send them running if they knew the truth about me. I don't want that. So I answered as truthfully as possible without letting too much of the truth out.

"Quite a few really..." More like hundreds or thousands, we are experiments for a new army after all. "Four including me escaped last night, Alec, Zack, Max and I. We just got sick, wanted out of what it was we were in. It was a lot harder than we expected though..." I paused slightly, a sad yet angry expression on my face. I couldn't help it. I was chased and shot at last night trying to escape. Lydecker will be furious at the moment, losing four of his 'children'. "But yeah..." I coughed a little trying to get the memory out of my head"There's a few of us."

I looked up at Carlisle who looked disgusted, sad, pained and somewhat proud at the same time. Esme's expression was basically exactly the same. I hadn't realised that this had taken as much time as it obviously must of since my spider sense was tingling and I could hear tyres heading towards us in the distance. I have to admit, being a transgenic helped sometimes. Especially how alert we are to things around us, if there was a chance of danger for us we would sort of get a weird, tingling sensation that I don't know how to fully explain to people who haven't experienced it. I called it my spider sense after I read a spider man comic on one of missions outside of Manticore and it's stayed named the spider sense it was the best way to describe it. I watched as 3 extremely fast and gorgeous looking cars pulled up and Japer and Alice got out the first one, Emmett and Rosalie the second and finally Edward out of the third. They walked over towards us, all smiling at me as I was still standing there holding Esme's hand which she must of took when I was thinking about Manticore. I smiled back as Carlisle spoke up.

"Right, there are eight of us and 3 cars. Emmett and Rose go in the car you brought, Esme and I will go with Bella, Jasper and Alice and Edward can drive the other car back." I couldn't help how my face scrunched up slightly at the prospect of Edward driving on his own and I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth.

"Can I ride with Edward please Carlisle? I don't think it's very nice to have to drive on your own and everyone else is in couples but him so I can keep him company without splitting the couples up. No one goes alone..." There's that super soldier in me kicking in."If he doesn't mind that is?" I looked around at everyone who was still smiling, but I have to say Edward's was the best. He was smiling brightly at me, a very different expression to that he had when he left, and held his hand out towards me. What on Earth got into him while he was gone? I looked at Esme and Carlisle, waiting for permission to be allowed to go with Edward. They were already becoming my parents, I couldn't help it.

"That sounds like a great idea Bella." Esme said to me whilst letting go of my hand so I could go over to Edward. I quickly hugged her and Carlisle before grabbing Edward's outstretched hand. Is it just me are this family all really cold? I ignored the thought as Jasper spoke.

"That speech was very army like in some parts Bella" He chuckled slightly while Alice and the others shot him death glares. I just laughed it off, playing the innocent six year old human female child I was supposed to be.

"Possible career then maybe?" Everyone laughed slightly and before I knew we had all hugged and said goodbye and I was in the care with Edward, heading towards The Cullen's home in Alaska.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has read the story and reviewed, I'm determined to update more frequently. Let's just hope life keeps peaceful so I can do that lol. Please read and review and if you have any ideas or anything on what you want to happen in the story then do tell.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight or Dark Angel ):

BPOV

The ride to the Cullen's house was a long one, I expected that much. As Edward started driving, I let myself wonder in my thoughts and memories of Manticore. Everything I was doing right now was going against what I'd been trained in a way. I didn't really know these people minus what they had told me and what I thought, I was purely going off instinct. Could result in disaster, these people could be anyone. Murderers or anything and here I am, going to their house where they would have the advantage in both numbers and knowing the surroundings. Not that it matters, I'm a transgenic after all. Isabella Marie Swan doesn't exist; not technically. I have no birth certificate or anything to say I ever existed in the world. I'm 332960073452, or X5-452, I can take on 7 humans easily but that still doesn't justify what I'm doing. Yet again, my instincts are better than humans so maybe I should trust them and see how this goes. I was still debating my instincts and whether I should get myself prepared for a fight when Edward spoke up.

"Your quiet Bella, any reason why?" He looked at me for a split second before returning his eyes to the road and I realised the speed we were travelling at for the first time, 110mph. Seems these humans liked to travel fast, not that I minded, speed and I are the best of friends.

"Sorry, just thinking you know? So... " I couldn't help myself from looking at his gorgeous gold eyes as I spoke. "What do you want to talk about?" That's all it took for us to start talking about everything and anything and before I knew it we were pulling up a drive way.

APOV

On the drive home with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle I filled Esme and Carlisle in on what I had seen and what Edward had said about not being able to read Bella's mind. We were so engrossed in theories why he couldn't read her mind that we were pulling up or drive way in no time. We were parked and standing talking to Rose and Emmet when we saw Edward start to drive towards us.

"Okay guys, before we ask Bella about becoming part of the family permanently we need to tell her we are vampires. Anyone got ideas of how or when?" It was Carlisle who spoke to us, using vampire speed as Edward and Bella were so close. I nodded at him before replying.

"Bella is going to be part of our family Carlisle, I've seen it. We've all accepted it, even Edward. I think we should just go into the house, show Bella around and then sit her down and tell her we want her to be part of the family and then explain about us." I spoke quickly so Bella wouldn't catch us speaking but I know Edward will be able to read our minds and know what we are talking about.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. Everyone agree to it?" We all nodded to answer Carlisle and Edward nodded as he stepped out of the car and walked around to get Bella.

"Here we go" I said quietly so Bella couldn't hear.

BPOV

"Here we go" I quickly looked at Alice, she obviously said that under her breath so I couldn't hear her but it made me wonder what she meant. Through out the drive I was debating on whether I should trust my instincts and talking to Edward made me decide that I should. I mean, what's the worst that could happen right?

"Hey Bella" Emmett said as he walked towards me smiling. Emmett has one of those smiles where you can't help but smile back at him, so I did.

"Hey Emmett" He put his hands out towards me and I walked over to him and laughed as he picked me up and carried me into the house. The way he was carrying me, you would think I was as light as a feather.

"I'm gonna show you around the house while the others work on making you food and sorting stuff out from the camping trip. That okay with you?" I simply nodded and smiled, I was really excited about this. Emmett carried me up the steps and through the door. We were stood in a grand hallway and then went into a very spacious living room. It was mainly just white as I found out most of the house was. It was all very modern and fresh looking and I was rather surprised when all of the rooms but Edward's have had a bed in. His room just had a couch, music and books. When the tour was over we were all sitting in the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting cuddled up, as were Rose and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme whilst I was sitting on Edward's lap. We were watching something on the TV that I wasn't paying attention to as I was adapting to my new surroundings when Carlisle spoke up.

CPOV

Were sitting around watching some TV programme when I decided that now would be as good of a time then ever to tell Bella.

"Bella dear, can we talk to you about something important?" She simply nodded at me and smiled slightly nervously. "Well my dear, our family has formed a bond with you already in these hours that we've known you." She smiled brightly at this; I was simply hoping this smile would remain after she found out the truth." Well we were wondering if you would like to become part of this family." Her eyes were full of excitement as she nodded her answer and to be perfectly honest, I think that just made this harder."But before you decide there is something we need to tell you." I couldn't help but feel slightly depressed as her smile faded."Bella, we aren't human." She tipped her head to the side waiting for me to continue, she seems to be taking this well so far."Bella, were vampires."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!!! I'm so glad you like the story (:

Please read and review again, any ideas welcome. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight or Dark Angel

BPOV

"Bella, we're vampires." WOW, was not expecting that one. I have my head titled to the side still; it was my way of showing him that I was listening without interrupting and I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth open slightly. These guys are vampires and they wanted me to be part of their family. Slowly I moved my head around, looking at all the people in the room and deciding once again whether I should trust my instincts which were now screaming at me to trust them, I mean they would of hurt me already if that was there intention right? When my eyes landed back on Carlisle's anxious face which was and expression that was on all the vampires face, I decided to speak.

"What do you mean by vampires exactly?" My head was once again tilted to the side, but this time out of curiosity. I know I'm still sitting on Edward's lap and in a room full of vampires, but my spidey sense isn't tingling yet so that means something. Carlisle looked at me looking slightly surprised, probably because I look as curious as I feel.

"Well we're vampires. But not your average vampires that is." Oh yeah, cause I know your average vampire. "We only feed on animal blood."

"Is that why your eyes are that topaz colour?" They all looked at me shocked, and to be honest I had shocked myself, I meant to say that in my head but of course curiosity took over. Now would be a good time to remember the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' and me having feline DNA in me that could be quite possible.

"Yes dear, that is why. I'm surprised you worked that out." I smiled slightly, proud of my intelligence and also because I knew curiosity wasn't going to kill this cat.

"I just assumed so as your eyes aren't a natural colour really. Plus I always imagined vampires with awful blood red coloured eyes." He smiled at me, looking slightly proud.

"Human blood drinkers do have blood red eyes, animal blood drinkers have topaz. Being a vampire means that we are immortal, we don't sleep or eat; have super speed and super strength too." Minus the whole being immortal bit, we sound very similar. I suppose we are both super natural in a way since they are vampires and I'm not really human. Maybe I will fit in here, I won't have to hide my abilities or anything because I wouldn't be the odd one out or the strange one in the family. "We also have incredible vision and hearing, our senses are extremely good and we are extremely graceful. Some vampires also have powers or gifts as we like to call them." Okay, so not only am I sitting in a room of vampires but a room of possibly gifted vampires who want to be my family? I'm strangely quite excited. It doesn't matter what I think as I hear this, I know my minds made up. I want to be part of this family, actually, not want but _need_ to be part of this family. I feel like I belong here and if I can accept them, then hopefully they can accept a genetically enhanced super soldier.

"Do any of you have gifts?" I asked looking around the room, it was Alice who jumped up and walked over to me.

"Yes Bella." She sat beside me and Edward."I can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper is an empath. He can feel and control emotions." Wow, that's impressive. Wait Edward can read minds? Oh no, what if he heard me saying that he has the nicest smile and stuff? And everything about what I thought about in the car? This isn't good; my secret might be out before I can tell it. I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks because Edward may have heard my thoughts of him.

"You can read minds?" I asked turning my body around on his lap to face him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I can read every mind in this room. Everyone's apart from yours." That's a relief, wait he can't read my mind? What does that mean?

"Does that mean there is something wrong with me?" He shook his head and chuckled slightly. What's so funny?

"Not at all. Its funny how we tell you we are vampires and that I can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you because I can't read yours. There is nothing wrong with you Bella." I smiled at him before turning back to Carlisle.

"So let me get this right. You guys are a family of vampires?" They all nodded at me in response."And you feed on animal blood, hence the topaz eyes?" Once again they nodded."You don't need sleep or food, have super strength and speed, amazing senses and are immortal?" They nodded again."And you want me to become part of your family?" Once again they all nodded, but I noticed they looked worried apart from Alice who had a smile on her face, probably seen my answer already."Okay. Before you guys even mentioned vampires and stuff I was sure I wanted to be a part of this family. Esme and Carlisle, you seem like the perfect parents which are something I've never had and the rest of you are a great bonus. I'd be honoured to be a part of this family." They were all smiling brightly and Alice had embraced me in a huge hug. I smiled and chuckled nervously. It's now or never."But before I do become part of this family there is something you need to know about me."They all looked confused and slightly panicked; obviously Alice hadn't seen this coming. I grabbed a hold of one her ice cold hands and held it, knowing I would need some kind of support to do this. "You aren't the only ones with a secret."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it (:

I'm still determined to keep updating often!! Any ideas are welcome (:

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, and italics are thoughts when in Edwards point of view.

EPOV

_What does she mean?_

That's what the whole family thought at once. My mind was racing as soon as she said the word secret as was everybody else, trying to figure out what exactly she means. I stare at the beautiful young girl sitting on my lap as she shuffles about nervously. She grabbed a hold of Alice's hand just before she told us she had a secret, seeking comfort. I just can't help but wish that it was my hand in hers to comfort her, that's all. So I simply place my hand on her lower back and rub circles, trying to comfort her in my own way and it was obviously working as I felt her body relax slightly and a smile was beginning to form on her lips.

_What if she's part of the Volturi? And she has a hold of Alice's hand. I swear if she lays a finger on her.... _I cut Jasper off mid thought with a low growl, how can he really think such awful things about Bella? She hasn't posed a threat to us in any way and there was no need to think like that.

"Well, I have a secret too. I'm kind of not human either." Everyone in the room gasped at this information, Bella isn't human but whether that is a good or bad thing for us is yet to be seen. "I'm mostly human, just not totally." Carlisle had a look of confusion and interest on his face as he heard Bella say this.

_I wonder what that means, if she is mostly human. Another super natural, mythical creature of some sort perhaps. _I raised my eyebrow at him; does he really think Bella is something like us? Some sort of mythical creature? That's certainly an interesting theory.

"Isabella Marie Swan doesn't exist, well she might but it isn't me. I don't have a name really." Right that has really confused us. What about all that stuff she said about where she came from? Has she just been lying to us and we've told her our secret? This isn't looking good.

_What does she mean Edward? _I looked at Emmett and shrugged, telling him that I didn't know._ We've told her our secret, if this gets bad we are going to have to destroy her you know? _I took an unneeded deep breath as he thought this; I really don't want to think about having to destroy our Bella. Wait a minute, our Bella? Oh well, guess she is part of this family anyways she just might not be for very long.

"I didn't lie to you, I know that is what you all must be thinking, but I didn't. You can even ask Jasper my emotions as I tell you this, he will prove I haven't and I'm not lying to you." She looked at Jasper pointedly, who simply nodded his head.

"She's been telling the truth so far." _Let's see if she keeps it up though ._That's our Jasper, always in Army mode. Bella nodded before continuing and I kept my hand going round in circles on her back.

"When I was born, I was taken from my mother straight after she had given birth to me in the hospital." Jasper nodded again before Bella continued. "I was taken by some agents who worked for the Government. I was to become one of their experiments." Esme gasped at this, she saw Bella as her daughter already and this felt to her as if it was her daughter she just got back telling her what has happened.

_My poor baby. An experiment? What kind of sick people would do that?_

"The Government have been wary of possible wars breaking out, so they decided they didn't want a normal army, but an army of super soldiers. I am one of them soldiers." Everyone was confused, super soldiers?

_What are super soldiers exactly? – Rose, Carlisle, Alice, Esme_

_Well she isn't lying, she is a super soldier. I've got someone I can talk to about Army strategies and things now? – Jasper_

_Wow, super soldiers sound cool. But not that cool. –Emmett_

"In order to become a super soldier, you have to be genetically enhanced. From they took me until I was 3 I was experimented on. They altered my DNA, that's why I'm not totally human." We all looked at Jasper, surely this can't be true? It's all just some sick and twisted joke. He simply nodded, proving she was being truthful. I was glad because it means our Bella isn't lying to us, but I wanted to kill who ever did this to her and Jasper knew it because he started sending me calming waves. "I have feline and shark DNA in me, like you I have super speed and strength and amazing senses. I also have a photographic memory, incredibly smart, this sort of danger sense that tingles when someone or something dangerous is around; I'm incredibly graceful and agile because of the feline DNA and the shark DNA means I can go days without sleep. My blood isn't like a humans, I suppose you could call me a universal donor of sorts since my blood isn't one type but all. It's so we don't have to worry about blood types if transfusions are needed on the battle field. I also heal at an excelled rate." We were all in awe now, this explains her unique scent. She would be perfect in this family.

"So Bella, if you don't really have a name how could they tell you apart?" It was Carlisle who asked this.

"I don't have a name no, but Isabella Marie Swan is a name that was chosen by my unit for me so I call it my name. I'm 332960073452, or X5-452. No names just a barcode or designation for short. I have the barcode tattooed on my neck." She turned around and moved her shirt collar and sure enough there was the barcode. Everyone was stunned to silence, both verbally and mentally."So, do you guys still want me to be part of your family?"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, I'm so happy you like the story (:

Please read and review, but more importantly – enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight or Dark Angel.

CPOV

I can't really believe everything I've just heard, I mean I obviously know that it is the truth because Jasper would have been able to tell if she had been lying. It's just so hard to imagine how her life has been; she's an experiment of the USA Government. She's only six years old and she has been experimented on so she isn't even fully human anymore, escaped from where she was being held with a few others and is now explaining that she is a genetically modified super soldier to a group of vampires who want her to be in their family. Certainly not the life of an average six year old. Yet again, average is over rated. Bella being a super soldier may explain why Edward can't read her mind, but on the other hand that doesn't explain why Alice and Jasper's powers work on her. This intriguing six year old girl has this century and a bit year old vampire stumped, that's for sure. But she has me confused in a good way of course, confused and curios.

"So, do you guys still want me to be part of your family?" My head instantly whipped up so I was facing Bella as she said this. She was sitting on Edwards lap still, looking nervous whilst fiddling with the edge of her sleeve. I looked around my family silently asking for their vote. Edward nodded first, even though the girl was his singer he was already becoming so protective of her, he would never hurt her. I then looked at Alice who was basically jumping up and down as she nodded enthusiastically, obviously happy at the prospect of a new shopping partner, both Rose and Esme smiled happily and nodded. Bella was their closest chance to having a daughter, and what a lovely daughter they will have. Emmett nodded last, smiling like the idiot he can be at times and then I slowly turned to Jasper, expecting him to say no. I was proven wrong; Jasper was sitting nodding with a slight smile on his face. Well that decides it; we all wanted her to be one of us. Of course I was going to say yes to Bella being part of the family, she is already my daughter and I can't wait to see what she grows up to be like. Will she take after Alice, Rose or Esme? Or will she be more like on us males? Perhaps she will be someone who is completely individual, strong and beautiful. Yes, I think the last idea fits her perfectly. Bella coughed slightly to get my attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I was in a world of my own for a minute there." Bella, Edward and I chuckled slightly at that. Edward obviously heard what I was thinking. "Bella, we've put it to a vote and we all want you to be in this family. But you should know that living with vampires won't be totally perfect and will have it draw backs." Bella smiled shyly at me.

"It's ok, I've shared a cell with three other transgenics, and this will be like paradise I'm sure." I smiled at her when she said this, but there was something I had to ask her. Only Emmett beat me to it.

EMPOV

"So Bella, care to demonstrate your oh so cool super soldier stuff?" Bella smiled brightly at me.

"Only if you show me your oh so cool vampire stuff?" I smiled; I definitely am going to enjoy bantering with my little sister.

"You have got yourself a deal Miss Swan. " Esme cut me off.

"Do you really think it's a good idea, I mean surely Bella has had a very tiring day. She'll want to rest." Didn't Bella just say she can go days without sleep? Oh well, that's Esme for you always the mother figure.

"Its fine Esme really, I'm interested to see what you guys can do really." Before any of us could react Alice stood up and with her hand still in Bella's walked towards the back door and we all followed her. We were all standing outside when I stepped forward in front of everyone and motioned Bella to come over. She did and before I knew it she was beside me. Damn she's fast.

EPOV

_Damn she's fast._

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at Emmett's thought, even though it was true, it was just an Emmett thing to think. We were all watching patiently as Bella was standing with Emmett.

"So what do you want to see first?" She asked looking at Emmett and then the rest of us; of course Emmett answered strength before anyone could reply. I was interested to see how strong Bella was, even if she wasn't that strong she is only six and will undoubtedly grow stronger with time. But what I was really interested in was Bella's speed; none of my family is faster than me. I might have some competition? "How do you want to test it then?" Emmett's grin took a slightly evil but definitely mischievous look to it.

_Fight of course._ _And Edward, I know your listening because you just growled at me, don't worry. I won't hurt my little sister._

I growled at him? Oh well, the idiot deserved it. I swear if he hurts Bella....

"A fight of course my dear Bella."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, much appreciated (:

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Dark Angel.

BPOV

As soon as the word fight came out of Emmett's mouth, I couldn't stop the slightly evil looking smirk that came across my face. One thing about being a transgenic was that up to 60% of our day was took up with sparring and training until you become the best combat fighter you can be. The other 40% was shared between weapons training; I can assemble and wipe out several targets in less than a minute, field training and then being taught about the enemy. We were taught that there is no such thing as fear, to hate the enemy and eliminate all of the people who pose a threat to us. Sounds charming right? As I walked a bit further away from the family with Emmett I let my brain go into X5-452 mode. I was remembering combat moves that some people would doubt even existed, but having shark DNA meant that I didn't need much sleep and not needing much sleep meant more training.

"You sure you're ready for this little sis?" I simply grinned at Emmett and nodded at him. Next thing you I know we've already started circling each other. He took a step to the left so I followed, then a step to the right and I followed again. It was like a viscous dance we were performing, so in sync with the others moves. That's when my dance partner lunged at me, he obviously takes the muscle approach to a fight and that doesn't really surprise me you can tell by looking at him. Esme, Rose and Alice gasped as Emmett lunged for me but their fear was unnecessary as I simply blurred behind him and did a round house kick into his back, sending Emmett face forward along the grass. Now everyone was shocked. I would pay more attention to them but Emmett had just pulled himself back up from the grass and wasn't looking so happy.

"You sure YOU'RE ready for this big bro?" I said smiling at him with one of my eyebrows raised, mocking him slightly. He ran at me at a speed which a human wouldn't be able to see, I saw his fist tighten and he brought it to his side, ready to swing when he gets the chance. I pounced form my crouched position and threw myself into him, swiftly landing on his legs and sending him once again into the floor. Only this time I put my foot on top of his stomach. "You wanna admit defeat already Emmett?" He simply growled viciously at me and I growled back, the feline part of me taking over. Truth is it is taking all my strength to fight Emmett, but as long as it works I don't care. I know that I can keep training and become stronger. Emmett pushed me off him and sent me flying towards the floor but I was faster and more graceful and simply pushed my hands to the floor and did a handspring away from him. I landed in a crouched position and simply stood up with my fists in front of me, ready to fight the man crouched in front of me. Just as Emmett was about to start our dance up again we were interrupted.

"Okay a guy, that's enough." It was Edward who walked between us and I simply looked at Emmett asking him silently if we were going to stop. He nodded and smiled at me before running and sweeping me up in his arms.

"Oh my god Bella, you are such an amazing fighter. Did they teach you that in the place you were?" I looked at Emmett and smiled, he really was my big brother. My big brother the teddy bear.

"Um, yeah. Most of the time we were training, both combat and weapons. But to be honest with you bro, I had to use all my strength then. I don't think us transgenics are meant to fight your kind." We all started laughing at this. "It's Manticore by the way; the place I was being held at was called Manticore." Emmett and I were standing back with the family by now and I was on my feet standing next to Edward and Alice.

"Wow Bella, you know some pretty amazing moves. That handspring was so graceful; I can't believe a six year old can fight like that." I turned to Rose as she said with a smile on both our faces.

"I like gymnastics, the feline DNA in me doesn't help with not doing them." We all chuckled slightly before a silence over took us. Not an awkward one, but a comfortable one. Carlisle was the one who broke the silence, his arm wrapped around Esme's shoulders loving and I couldn't help but smile at them.

"So Bella, you like training I assume?" I simply nodded and smiled at him.

"It's the only thing I've really known. I'm good at it and running, I was modified for a life full of combat so sometimes I ache for it. Would you mind if I kept training? Even if it is with home made work out equipment and stuff." Alice burst out laughing at this and they all smiled slightly seemingly understanding her outburst, am I the only one out of the loop when it comes to me pixie like older sister?

"Silly Bella. Home made is not happening, I am a shopping addict so you will be able to come with me and choose your equipment and things." I smiled at her, my big sister rocked. "Oh, that reminds me. We have to go shopping for clothes and things for your room Bella. When do you want to do that?" I titled my head to the side, debating my answer. One look at my big sister with all the excitement in her eyes at the prospect of shopping provided my answer.

"I'm guessing as soon as possible?" She squealed happily and was about to start talking when Edward interrupted her.

"Before Alice takes you shopping, would you show us your speed please Bella?" I looked up at him, his topaz eyes glistening in the light and his bronze hair blowing slightly in the breeze. I simply nodded at him.

"How though? I've never been in this area before so I won't know my way around."

"That's simple. You've been trained in field and tactics haven't you?" I whisked around to face Jasper as he spoke, shocked he knew about this type of thing. Do I possibly have an army buddy here? I nodded at him in response. "Well then if I show you a map and the path you need to take you should be able to do it shouldn't you?" I thought about it for a second or so debating if I could, while the family had their eyes on Jasper and I looking quite anxious. They obviously want to see my abilities at work.

"In theory I should be able to, yes." Jasper smiled and held his hand out towards me, I took it and he leading me back into the house and got a few maps out of draws on the way. He laid them out on the kitchen table and the family surrounded us, Edward taking my other side.

"Right, the house is here." He circled it and I looked at it, making sure it was etched into my memory. Kind of a stupid thing to do with a photographic memory but hey, at least I'm trying."And this is where you will run to." He drew a line from the house going in a North West direction of the house for around 3 miles before turning on itself and coming back towards the house. I nodded at him.

"But how are you going to test my speed?" It was Edward who answered my question.

"How about you and I have a race Bella?"


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated and I'm so glad you like the story.

Please enjoy and read and review (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Dark angel.

BPOV

Two years.

It's been to years since I joined the Cullen family. Two years since I beat both Emmett and Edward, seems I'm faster than the family. As far as the strength goes, I'm working on it. The past two years have been filled with shopping with Alice and Rose, sometimes the others if Alice dragged them along, being home schooled by Esme during the day, reading with Jasper, training and fighting with Emmett and pretty much everything with Edward. Carlisle was busy at the hospital a lot, but whenever he could he would spend a day with me and we talked about Manticore and things like that. Everyone knew about my past in Manticore, luckily they didn't know about my seizures. I've been able to avoid them for 2 solid years through drinking a large amount of milk and some of the pills I had took from Manticore. It also turns out that Edward can't read my mind, which I can't say I mind. It keeps things secret and that's the way I like it. It's MY mind and no one else's. I've changed in appearance now too, obviously. I no longer have a buzz cut, but short deep mahogany hair which lies on my shoulders in curls. I'm slightly taller too, my muscles more defined and my eyes looking a darker brown than before.

I'm sitting with Esme in my plain flannel pyjama's that Alice and I had bought one of our many shopping sprees, watching the news while everyone else was upstairs being told by Alice what to wear for school today.

"Emmett I swear I will rip you to shreds and then personally rip you apart again after you are put back together if you were THAT to school." Everyone one in the house burst out laughing at Alice and her rant at Emmett. It's Alice; you never go against her in fashion sense or bet against her. It's just idiotic.

"So Bella, what do you want to learn today. You already know everything up to what a person would learn in high school so you may as well choose today." I looked up at Esme, well my mom now, and she was smiling down at me."Besides it's your birthday in two weeks." I couldn't help but smile at that, it turns out I have a birthday. Of course it wasn't my real birthday as far as I was aware but it was one given to me by my family – September 13th. I turned to face her before I answered.

"Why don't we do something fun today? I mean I'm already ready for high school and I'm only eight, may as well have a break."

"What were you thinking of doing dear?" I tilted my head to the side, something I do when I'm debating things.

"How about I tell you all the things that I know that you have wanted me to tell you since I became your daughter?" Her face lit up, knowing that I meant I would talk to her about Manticore and my past. My mom was someone who never really asked me about it, although she wanted to. She was just scared of hurting me. I smiled back at her and turned as I heard Alice dance down the stairs.

"Hey Bella." She sat down beside me and gave me a hug; she was more of a best friend then a sister.

"Hey sis, you looking forward to school?" Alice just giggled at me and rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather be shopping or hanging out with you guys, your going to have so much fun today."

"Alice Cullen is saying school isn't fun?" We all laughed and looked at Edward as he walked through the door and held his arms out towards me. I simply jumped off the couch and ran at him, laughing as he looked shocked that I ran. As Edward picked me up I took in what he and Alice were wearing. Alice was wearing a pair of black pumps, dark blue skinny jeans with a navy blue tank top with a black cardigan over it. Of course her hair was in its usual black spikes and her make up consisted of eyeliner, mascara and some lip gloss by the looks of it. Edward was wearing a plain black t-shirt with black jeans and black trainers."So Bella, what are you going to learn about today?"

"Nothing, in fact mom is the one who is going to learn about me?" He looked at me curiously. "I'm going to tell her everything and I mean EVERYTHING." Edward nodded understandingly and put me down as Jasper, Emmett and Rose walked through the door. Jasper was wearing a pair of black jeans with a blue top, Emmett had black jeans on too but he had a white top and hoodie on. When I saw what Rose is wearing, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the male population. She was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans with a pair of black killer heels that were a few good inches high and a red halter top with a black cardigan on. They all said their goodbyes and sped off to school as I returned to sitting next to mom.

"So you want to get ready at some point today Bella?" I looked at her, an idea already forming in my head.

"Yeah, I'll go get ready now mom. But how do you feel about a road trip?" She looked at me slightly confused.

"What do you mean dear? To where?"

"How about we take a road trip to Seattle? Or more specifically to Manticore?"


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I'm so glad you like the story.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review (:

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Twilight or Dark Angel.

ESPOV

Manticore? Bella wants us to go to Manticore? It's an idiotic thing to do, but I agreed to it. She wants to share her past with me and if this is the way she chooses to do it then it's what we are going to do. Bella is upstairs getting changed while I make her breakfast and then I will get changed while she is eating. I just finished putting the pancakes on her plate when she walked into the kitchen, wearing black jeans, a plain black top and some black trainers and a black hoodie hanging over her arm. "Bella what is with wearing all the black?" I asked her, Bella usually wears black but not to this extent. She smiled at me as she sat down at the table with her pancakes in front of her.

"If we are going to go to Manticore we need to wear dark colours, make us blend in the shadows better." Ah, now it was making sense. I can't say that I'm not excited because I am but I'm also nervous. This is more like a mission then a trip down memory lane, but thinking about it, what else can we expect with Manticore?

"So we need to wear black clothes then?" She nodded at me, still smiling and picking up her fork.

"Yes, mom. Black and or dark green is best. Also tie your hair up; it can get in the way." I smiled at her and nodded, this is going to be safe. Right?

"Okay, I'm going to get ready while you eat your breakfast and then we will head out." With that I ran up to Carlisle and mine room.

BPOV

As mom was changing I sat eating my breakfast, I though about Manticore and what to expect. No doubt they will have X5s guarding the perimeters, roughly about 25% of them will have weapons and they will be divided between guns and something electric. That's the thing about being a transgenic, electric doesn't really agree with us as it can start our seizures off. I finished my breakfast just as mom walked back in the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" She looked at me with that soft smile on her face that only my mother could have.

"Yeah" I stood up and it would look to mom that I was simply smoothing out my clothes, but I wasn't. I was checking the knifes I'd put under my clothes were still there. Manticore isn't a safe place for anyone, not even vampires. They found out they exist and Lydecker will have a field day, so will his experimenters. And yes, I know I was the one who suggested going to Manticore but I know mom wants to know everything and I'm not going to hide it. But if we do find transgenics in the forest around the perimeter, they need to be eliminated so I can keep my family safe.

ESPOV

We've been driving for three hours now and were back to the forest were we found Bella 2 years ago. During the journey, Bella explained all about her past. She told me about her trips to psych-ops, how much training she did, about her unit and how they escaped. But there were two things she told me that are deeply disturbing. Bella talked about the man in charge, who 'looks' after the children. His name is Lydecker and he would push them all to the limits, Bella told me about how once they were doing an underwater program so they could hold their breath for longer and after 4 minutes Max from her unit was struggling to get free but he kept them there until 5 minutes were up. She told me how they easily could have killed him and everyone else in charge but they wouldn't because they were scared. He always told her that he was his special child, the specialist out of all of his children. To this day no one knows what he means, which makes Bella still afraid of him in a way. The other thing was that she killed before. She was four years old when she was sent out on a mission with Zach, they had to pose as brother and sister in order to infiltrate a family. The family were supposedly a risk to America as they were selling information to Japan and China about the state of US armies. They obviously didn't know about transgenics. When they gathered all the information they could from the family they were ordered to kill and they did. Bella snapped the neck of the husband and wife while Zach covered the house in petrol. They set it alight and then went to the meeting point 3 miles away from the home and were took back to Manticore as if nothing has happened.

"Mom, you know what I told you about the mission?" I simply nodded at her as we got out of the car and started walking the same path we took two years ago. "Can you please not tell anyone about it? No one knows but you." I felt my unneeded breath hitch in my throat. No one else knows about it? Not even Edward? Wow, my daughter must really trust me and now I can see the extent of which she is willing to go for me, I love her even more. She really is my little girl.

"Of course not dear. It's mine and yours secret." She smiled brightly at me and put her arms around my waist hugging me.

"Right, now we are going to have to run ok?" I nodded at my daughter as she unravelled her arms and faced forward. "Follow me." And with that, we were off.

APOV

Its lunch now and I'm sitting with Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward discussing what we should do for Bella's birthday. We are torn between taking her to New York or something and having a weekend long party.

"I think we should just have a weekend long party sort of thing. It's more of a Bella thing than New York." I looked at Rose, wondering why she is passing up the opportunity to take Bella to New York. "Besides, we can take her to New York for her sweet sixteenth." Ah, I love how Rose's brain works sometimes. I smiled brightly at her.

"That settles it then. Weekend party work for everyone?" They all nodded their heads and got to discussing presents when I got a vision.

_Bella and Esme are standing in the shadows of the forest we found Bella in dressed all in black._

"_Mom this is Manticore." Bella points at a huge factory looking building and just as Esme goes to answer her they hear a rustling noise from near by._

"_What's that?" Esme asks slightly worried. Bella simply pulls out a knife from her calf under her jeans and looks towards the direction of the noise._

"_Security"_

As I came back to reality I saw everyone staring at me and Edward was growling slightly, obviously seen my vision then. I then told the others what I saw and they were all growling quietly too, but luckily too quiet for human ears.

"What should we do?" I looked at Rose as she said this.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to trust in Bella and Esme and I will keep looking into their futures to see what happens. They will phone us if it gets really bad." With that the bell went and we all went our separate ways but were all thinking the same thing. Everything is going to be fine, right?

BPOV

"Mom this is Manticore." I pointed towards the building that was about a mile away from us. It looks like a factory from the outside and in a way I suppose that's what it is. Just a super soldier making factory. That's when we heard a noise from near by; obviously the transgenics have heard us.

"What's that?" I can hear the worry in mom's voice but I don't have time to be the comforting daughter. So I simply pull the knife I had strapped to my calf out and get in a fighting stance.

"Security" And with that a transgenic blurred up to me (that's what us transgenics call running) and started fighting and Esme was approached by another one. I back flipped from the transgenic in front of me, making sure to kick his face as I go resulting in a sickening crunch from his jar, and landed in front of my mom. As I started fighting this transgenic I heard another 3 approaching. "Mom I know you are against violence" I had to pause as I dodged the X5's punches and drop kicked him in the stomach and before he had time to even react I blurred behind him and snapped his neck. Mom was looking at me with wide eyes now. "But it's kill or be killed." That got mom into action. She turned and started fighting the X5 I had kicked on my way to her while I turned to the 3 that had just approached us.

"X5-452, so nice to see you again." I simply lunged myself at X5-453 - my clone. We are almost equally matched blow for blow, almost. I managed to get a swift punch to her stomach and when she bent over in reaction I kicked both of her legs, snapping them and making me drop to the floor at the same time. As soon as my back touched the floor I wrapped my calves around her neck and wrapped them together behind her and tugged swiftly. Her neck snapped.

"Wish I could say the same." With that the remaining two jumped on me and I had to struggle to get myself free. I kicked one in the stomach, sending him off me and into the grass and then started repeatedly punching the one on top of me in the face. So far the X5 had gotten me several times, which is going to leave a mark. My temper flared as I heard my mom growl and simply stopped punching him and snapped his neck, pushing him off me at the same time. As soon as he was off me the X5 I kicked in the stomach came blurring towards me so I simply pulled myself off the floor and flipped over him, at the same time I heard the unmistakable sound of a neck snapping and looked up to see my mom with the X5 in her hands. That was enough to distract me as the X5 I dodged charged at me and sent me to the floor with him on top of me strangling me with one hand and reaching for something with the other. He has a weapon. Wait, where has my knife gone? I made my arms move to search for the knife that I saw out of the corner of my left eye. I felt the coldness of the blade and it comforts me. My family are cold and they saved me, this blade is cold and it is going to do the same. I picked it up and was about to ram it into the X5's neck but I was too slow. He had found his weapon before me and pushed off me and shot me straight in the side. I heard mom turn from where she was disposing of the X5s we had killed and look at me. There was blood pouring from my side and I let out a slight whimper as I felt the heat of the bullet burn my flesh. Yeah, I like the cold. But as the X5 turned towards my mom I made myself get off the ground silently, knife still in my hand and blur towards him and slammed the knife into his neck, dragging it across and beheading him.

"Bella. Oh my god Bella, you've been shot." My mom ran towards me and went to pick me up and I started shaking. Oh great, now I'm going to have a seizure. NOW of all times.

"Mom, get rid of the body please we can't risk them finding them." She simply nodded, too shocked to say anything. As I watched her take the body to where she had put the others I hit the floor, shaking uncontrollably. My seizure is getting worse and making me bleed slightly more, just great.

"BELLA!!" My mom was now picking me up and started running towards the car. I don't think I've ever seen her run this fast. I decided to tell her what was happening, but I ended up stuttering it out.

"I-I have-e s-seiz-zures. DNA m-m-modification d-defect." She looked at me with tears in her eyes; I know that if she could, I would probably be drowning in all the tears she was crying. We reached the car in record time and she put me in the back seat, tying her jumper around me to apply pressure to the wound.

"Why didn't you tell us Bella?" Oh how I've been dreading this moment, although I didn't think I would have been shot at the time my seizures were no longer a secret.

"Did-didn't want-t t-to has-ssle ..." I couldn't finish my sentence, it just hurts too much. Mom pulled out her phone and dialled a number before putting it to her ear. We were already driving as fast as the car would take us, at this speed we should be home in an hour.

"Carlisle, Bella's been shot!" There was a pause on the other end of the line; super hearing meant I could hear the conversation of course.

"**Shot?! Oh god. I will meet you at home okay?"**

"Were not at home Carlisle, we will be in about 40 minutes."

"**I will still meet you at home; I will have my study set up waiting." **I realised the time as we kept on speeding towards home. Jasper will be back from school, he can't be there.

"M-m-mom, Jasper c-can't be t-t-there. T-too much-h bl-lood." Carlisle obviously heard me.

"**Tell Bella I will have it sorted. But why is she stuttering?" ** Mom let out a sigh before replying.

"She has seizures, defect of the DNA being modified. I only found out about them when she was shot and started having one."

"**This obviously complicates things. How close are you now?"**

"About 20 minutes away." 20 minutes?! God she is driving fast. That's when a sharp pain started kicking in and I let out a slight scream.

"**Right, I'm home now. Please hurry dear, it isn't sounding good." **Nope, it's definitely not good. I can feel the blood pouring out of me faster than before as my seizure is getting worse. I know my mom has stopped breathing, so she doesn't have to smell my blood and I can't help but feel worse. Okay, that's a lie. The seizure is getting out of control now; it's draining my strength away. The strength I've been using to ignore the pain in my side, which had been keeping me going. I can feel my body shutting down now, making me feel so cold and weak. I can't hold on much longer, I would have been okay if it wasn't for this stupid seizure. Ergh, I hate being a transgenic sometimes. I heard the tyres going up our drive way and I kept fighting to stay awake, be strong and not let the darkness that is clouding my vision to take over. I felt the car come to a stop and that was it. I failed, the blackness took over.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please read and review (:

Italics when in Alice's point of view are visions, in Edwards are thoughts.

Bold in Alice's point of view is her thoughts to Edward. You will understand when you read it (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Dark Angel.

APOV

Urgh, seriously this is dull. Maths is boring in every high school; it's just one of those subjects. Well it is to me anyways. I share this class with Edward and he seems just as bored as I am.

_Bella is fighting transgenics, well what I'm assuming are transgenics as they fight a bit like her. She pulls herself up off the floor and flips over the transgenic running towards her. A cracking noise is heard and she looks to Esme who has another transgenic dead in her hands. The distraction makes the transgenic Bella was fighting charge at her and she's slammed onto the floor, being strangled while the boy on top of her is looking for something. The glittering of the knife she had catches her attention and she begins to grab for it but it's too late. He shot Bella._

I came out of my vision and looked at Edward who looked so pained it was possible it was his mate that could have been hurt. He was about to move when I decided to use my thoughts to talk to him, not wanting to risk getting a detention for talking just in case Bella needs us.

**Edward don't do anything rash ok? Let me look into our options and see which works out best alright?** He simply nodded at me and looked impatient as I thought of our options. Right, so if we leave and go after them, how will that work out?

_Edward, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I are driving as fast our cars will let us towards the field. It takes about an hour but when we get there, Bella and Esme are gone. My phone then goes off; Esme sounding frantic as she tells me Bella has been shot and is having a seizure, Carlisle needs us at home. We don't make it in time._

I came out of my vision with watery eyes that have tears in them that can never be shed. I looked at Edward who was looking the same as I was.

**Okay, that is definitely not an option. We do NOT go after them. Agreed?** He simply nodded but looked like he was on another planet and couldn't really grasp what he was seeing. **I'm going to try another option okay? **He nodded again. Right, so what if we don't go after them.

_Bella is lying on the floor, she's been shot in the side and lets out a slight whimper. Esme hears the shot and turns and looks at Bella. The transgenic that shot her is now walking towards Esme, but Bella gets herself up off the floor and silently walks behind him, knife in hand. She slams the knife in his neck and drags it sideways – beheading him. _

"_Bella. Oh my god Bella, you've been shot." Esme runs towards Bella but she starts shaking, although it is barely noticeable._

I looked at Edward, he seemed slightly happier at this option. Probably at how Bella stands up for herself, he is always proud of her. I don't think it's in a brotherly way either.

**Should I see how it turns out if we meet them at home? **He simply nods again; I swear if he was human he would have neck cramp by now.I didn't have time though as my phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw I had a text of Carlisle at the same time the bell that dismissed us for the day went off.

_Alice, Bella has been shot and having a seizure. She will be at home in roughly 10 minutes, make sure you are all home and Jasper doesn't breathe. There is a lot of blood apparently._

I showed Edward the text and we walked as fast as humanly possible to Edward's Volvo. Times like these I wished vampires weren't something humans feared; we could have used our top speeds. When we got to Edward's car the others were already there waiting. We told them so fast and quietly about the situation that no human could of possibly heard us and with that we were out of the car park and speeding towards home.

EPOV

As soon as we arrived home, we saw Carlisle's car in the driveway and could smell the tingling smell of equipment being sterilised. This isn't looking good. I rushed out of the car and ran to Carlisle's office as fast as I could. The office had been transformed into a mini operating room, with a bed in the centre where the wooden desk used to be but is now against the wall. There was a drip and equipment waiting on the desk and Carlisle was sitting making a scalpel sterile.

"What can I do Carlisle?" He didn't even bother looking up from the scalpel.

"Go to the kitchen, get some milk ready. Bella is having a seizure; it's a side effect to her DNA being modified. Then wait for Esme's car, Bella is in it..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as we heard the car speed up the drive and ran to it. Being the fastest I got their first. I didn't like what I saw.

"Nobody breathe, there is a lot of blood." I know my voice cracked as I said this but I don't care. My Bella is lying there in the back of the car, pouring out blood from her side, shaking uncontrollably, her breathing shallow meaning she's unconscious and she's so much paler then usual. Everybody gasped as they saw her there, this was worse than we were ever expecting.

BPOV

Must stop shaking. Must stop shaking. Must stop shaking. I've been repeating this like a mantra in my head for I don't know how long now. It just hurts, everywhere hurts. My side feels like it's engulfed in flames, slowly going to melt away but yet at the same time my whole body felt ice cold. No, that doesn't even begin to describe it. I feel so cold I would be willing to bet any of my family will feel warm to me. I know I'm not conscious, I can remember losing the battle to the darkness. But I can still hear what's going on around me and feel things. Like I can feel each shake my body makes and how that shakes increases the flow of the blood seeping out of my side. In a way I imagine this is what a water fall will resemble, a non stop flow of liquid pooling over the edge into a river. Only difference is, I'm not an endless source of liquid. Sooner or later, although probably later with being a transgenic, I will run dry.

"Nobody breathe, there is a lot of blood." I'm guessing the family is here now and I'm home as I hear my Edward say this, his voice cracking. Yes, I said my Edward because he is. He is my support system, my mess about buddy, my teacher, my friend. My BEST friend, and I'll be damned if that changes. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I was proven right. They felt warm, Edward's arms feel warm. "God she feels ice cold, even to me." Well this isn't looking good.

"Take her to my office, place her on the bed. Jasper stay down here and get the milk ready in case she wakes up." Ah, my dad the doctor. He always knows what to do, no matter what the situation. I felt the crumple of sheets under my body and the softness of the bed under me. Then there is a slight stabbing feel in my arm and the pain is starting to fade, not much but its fading. Then there was another stab and seconds later I can feel my body slowly decreasing in the amount of shakes it was producing. I heard Carlisle mumble something about a scalpel and that's when I decided to blank out.

CPOV

Oh my, there is so much blood. Far too much for it to be safe, I need to stop these seizures. I got Edward to place Bella on the bed on my office and then I went into doctor mode. She is my daughter, I can't risk any faults occurring. I quickly give her some morphine and then some of the liquid form of the tablets I found in her room and waited uneasily for the results. Surely her shaking was easing and her face didn't look so contorted in pain.

"Right, I need the scalpel to get this bullet out." I then kicked everyone else out of the office so I can operate on Bella. I inhaled before pushing the scalpel to her skin.

APOV

Everyone is a mess, literally and metaphorically. Esme is sobbing uncontrollably with Rose while she is still covered in Bella's blood, Emmett is just sitting staring at the wall, Jasper is almost guarding the fridge in case Bella needs milk, I'm just sitting here wishing for a vision and then there's Edward. He is sitting on the couch, covered almost head to toe in Bella's blood and just staring at the blank TV mumbling "She's going to be okay." Over and over like a mantra.

_Bella is lying in the bed in Carlisle's office, 2 hours from now. Edward and Rose are sitting either side of her when her hand starts to twitch and then suddenly her eyes open._

Edward must have seen my vision as his mantra has changed now; he is repeating "Two hours." over and over now.

"Bella wakes up in two hours guys." Everyone lets out sighs of relief as we wait for Carlisle do work his magic

_**2 hours later**_

EPOV

I've been sitting here with Rose for about an hour now. Everyone else is preparing things for Bella. Neither of us have said a word, just looked at the 'sleeping' beauty in front of us. That's when Alice's vision started coming true. Bella's hand twitched under mine and then her others under Rose's and she gasped as her eyes flew open. Immediately all the family that weren't shopping for Bella were in the room.

"Glad to see you awake Bella."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken so long to update, it's been hectic. But thank you so much to everyone that reviewed (: I'm sorry this chapter is short but I will be updating tomorrow, so don't worry! (:

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review (:

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I still don't own Twilight or Dark Angel

APOV

Today is the 13th of September, meaning its Bella's birthday. Her 10th birthday to be exact. It's been two years since the incident with Bella and Esme at Manticore, Bella is completely healed and possibly stronger thanks to all the training she has been doing with and without Emmett and Jasper. Bella's bonds with all of us are stronger than ever, we can all even be around her when she is bleeding as we found out when a training session with Emmett and weapons went wrong. She can also play the piano and guitar excellently, the result of her and Edward basically being inseparable. Esme told us one day about how Bella was singing some song off the TV and how amazing her singing voice was and we caught her singing with Edward and you can just tell that is going to be an amazing duet when they are older.

Anyways, back to today's plan. For Bella's 10th birthday we are having a weekend long party since Bella doesn't really need to sleep, although convincing Esme that was a lot harder than you would think, and going to watch movies and karaoke and things like that. Rose and I are currently at the mall, buying Bella new clothes and last minute birthday things. I look at Rose, who has her long blonde hair up in a nice tight pony tail, black boot cut jeans and white tank top with a gray cardigan and of course she had black heels on to match, she is Rose after all. I'm wearing a gray tank top with navy blue denim jeans, blue flats and a navy blue cardigan accessorised with a silver chain with a love heart on it around my neck.

_It's Bella's birthday party, I glance at the steel clock on the wall and see that it's 2:30pm, and we are all sitting around watching her blow out the candles on her cake when we smell some all too familiar scents which cause disaster for us. The Volturi are here._

I came out of my vision and grabbed the phone out of my pocket and checked the time – 1:25pm. This isn't good.

"Rose, we need to get home like NOW!" Rose looked at me worried and also a bit annoyed that I had just used that tone on her. Typical Rose stuff, but I don't have time for it. We have an hour and five minutes before the Volturi decide to turn up. "The Volturi are going to pay us a little visit at home in just over an hour. We need to get home. Let's go back to the car and you can drive while I phone Carlisle and Edward to let them know what's happening." She just nodded as we walked as fast as we could go without people getting suspicious, but we knew we were pushing human speed. Once we were in Rose's red Mustang she sped out the driving lot whilst I got my phone out and dialled that oh so familiar number. He answered it just after the 3rd ring.

"Carlisle we have a problem. The Volturi are coming."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry it is taking a while to update but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review (:

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight or Dark Angel.

BPOV

"Who on Earth are the Volturi?!" No one is paying attention to me; I don't see why I am bothering. Ever since Alice called dad and said the Volturi were coming it's been none stop panic in the Cullen house. I make my way up the stairs, going to my room to get ready. Yeah, I know its 2:20pm but hey it's my 10th birthday! If there was ever a reason for me to stay in my pyjamas all day, my birthday was it. I got a pair of dark blue jeans out of my drawers, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes out. As I was getting ready I can hear them all downstairs stressing over the Volturi, and I still don't know who they are, and debating over why they were here. Meh, maybe they are some form of old evil vampires here to kill me or take me away. I chuckle at myself and my over active imagination and listen to my family downstairs.

"But why are they coming here Alice?" Edward said this, sounding rather stressed to be honest. I can just imagine him running his hand through his messy bronze hair, his signature move for when he is stressed or doesn't know what to do or what is going on. Alice sighed before she replied.

"I don't know why Edward. But they are going to be here in 5 minutes and I'm pretty sure everything will work out okay in the end. They can't know about Bella already, no one knows but us and the people around here and they aren't vampires." Whoa, hold up. Why am I suddenly getting dragged into this? And why am I some sort of secret by the sounds of it? Ah, I get it. They are probably ashamed of having a non-vampire person in the house, I mean after all I don't particularly blame them.

"You're pretty sure?! Alice this could turn out to be a disaster! If they find out about Bella do you know what they might do?!" Edward's getting mad now, not too good really.

"Of course I know Edward! Do you not think I've been going through all the options since I found out! You know she isn't just close to you, we ALL love her. She's a part of this family. I've been checking and checking and yeah, I'm PRETTY sure that everything will be okay! The future isn't set in stone Edward, you KNOW that!" Wow, Alice is very mad. I have to say, this is a great way to spend a birthday. Really, what else could be better than being ignored, knowing some people that you don't know are going to be turning up in a matter of moments and listening to your family argue and stress? Oh how wonderful my birthday is.

"I know Alice, I'm sorry. I'm just worried that's all." I heard footsteps, so I am assuming that Alice went over to Edward and hugged him since they were too soft to belong to Edward.

"It's okay, I get it. We're all worried Edward." There was a brief pause for a moment and I went and sat down on my bed waiting. "They will be coming up the drive in 1 minute."

Sure enough a minute later I could, and the rest of the family, hear the footsteps of what sounded of 4 vampires. They couldn't have been human, they were too fast and graceful and not to mention there was no other heart beat to be heard than my own. I lay there and listened to the footsteps as they got louder as they got closer when my 'spider sense' started going crazy. This is not good. Whoever these people are, well vampires, they aren't good at least not for me anyways, after all it is MY 'spider sense that is tingling.

"Aro, Felix, Jane, Alec it is so good to see you again." I listened intently to the conversation occurring below me, sat silently against the white door frame of my room. I know by the way I had automatically moved from my bed silently to the door frame and sat down to hear the conversation through the open door that I've gone into "X5-452 mode" as Emmett calls it, for me it's Manticore mode and the instincts just take over.

"Carlisle my dear friend, it has been too long." I heard an unmistakable vampire voice; it was too alluring to be anything else. So I was right, it was vampires that are visiting, but his accent sounded...Italian?

"Indeed. May I ask the reason behind your visit?" Why is he being so polite? He sounds like he is talking to royalty or something.

"Just a friendly visit Carlisle." I heard them all go into the living room and sit down. I silently moved to the outside of my room, breathing as little as possible to try and not alert them that I am here. If they were supposed to know I was here then I would have been shouted of, either that or they just forgot about me. Charming.

"Well, how have you been? You haven't visited in so long?"

"Sorry Aro, but we have been very busy..." Before the sentence was even finished I heard growling, a female growl and it wasn't Alice, Rose or Esme. It must be Jane that was with them.

"Jane dear, what is it?" Aro asked man does this guy talk a lot.

"Listen." It was deadly quiet in the house except for one thing – my heart beat. Damn it!

"A heart beat? Carlisle what is in the house that has a beating heart?" I almost growled as he spoke, he made a beating heart sound like it was some sort of disease.

"Well Aro, we have a new addition to our family. Another daughter."

"A daughter? As in a human?" No one said anything so I'm assuming he nodded. "OH HUMAN CHILD, COME DOWN HERE!" Human child? How awful can a vampire be; I mean I can play human around him but I'm a transgenic, not that he will know what this. I walked down the stairs silently and walked into the living room to be faced with the 4 unfamiliar vampires. There were 2 young ones, they looked like twins. One was female, was incredibly pale, had light brown ringlets framing her face perfectly, the other was a boy who looked exactly the same minus he had short brown hair. A male in about his twenties with dark brown, almost black spiked hair and then finally a old man who had grey hair and the palest skin out of all of them. One thing I saw that alarmed me was how as they took the hoods of their black robes down they had blood red eyes. I remember what dad told me the day he found me – topaz/golden eyes = animal blood, crimson red eyes = human blood. And by looking at their eyes, these vampires were big human blood drinkers. I stood next to Carlisle, my head level with his stomach, and stared at the unknown vampires that had called me down so rudely.

"Aro, this is our daughter Bella. Bella, this is Aro...." he pointed at the oldest of them all"...Jane and Alec ..."the twins, who are not looking happy"....and Felix." I simply nodded, unconsciously taking them in as I would a target or enemy in a fight, weighing them up, thinking about strengths and weaknesses etc.

"Carlisle, you know a human can't know about us. They must be killed or changed if they do, and I am assuming that she does?" A simple nod was his reply. "Sorry Carlisle but you have disobeyed the rules. We must kill the child." And with that, all hell broke loose. Literally. Felix lunged himself at Emmett and Jasper whilst Alec and Jane started fighting with the others, leaving me staring at Aro, almost daring him to try something. They are out numbered and out powered; surely they know when to give up? I heard a smash coming from the window and looked as 7 more vampires, all dressed the same as Aro and the others came into the room. Damn it! Oh well, time for "X5-452 mode"

I watched as one of the cloaked vampires went to lunge at mom and lunged myself at her, pushing her out of the way and causing me to slam into the wall with this unknown vampire snarling at me whilst I'm pinned.

"STOP!" We all turned and looked at Aro, wondering why he just told us to stop. "Bella is it?" I simply nodded at him and landed gracefully on my feet when he pushed the vampire off me. What I wasn't expecting however was him picking me up and throwing me into the glass coffee table which miraculously wasn't smashed during all the fighting. I winced as I felt splinters rip through my t-shirt and embed in my back, causing blood to slowly seep out. Not the best thing in a house full of vampires. I glared at him as I pulled myself back up and stood in front of him. "Well you bleed like a human, so that covers that. I bet you are wondering why I made everyone stop, am I right dear?" I simply nodded again. He tipped his head to the left slightly and started talking."Well you see Edward bumped into me whilst he was fighting and I grabbed his hand, I saw that he couldn't read your mind. Is this true?" I nodded again; it's becoming a habit it seems."This is very interesting; may I try my gift on you?" I found my voice this time.

"If you must. But call your groupies off my family first." He looked at me with shock written all over his face before he made the hand movement which made everyone stand behind him. I looked around the room to make sure there was no one close to my family and took their expressions in. They all looked worried but proud at the same time, all but Emmett, he just looked proud.

"They are all here Bella. Now may I take your hand?" I simply walked towards him and placed my hand in his ice cold one. "Well Bella you sure are a mystery. My power doesn't appear to work on you either. Jane try yours." I heard Edward growl as Aro said this. How bad can her power be? I watched her as she concentrated on me, her forehead slowly creasing with the effort.

"What is she doing?" I asked, sick of her looking like she was going to explode with concentrating. Everyone gasped as I said this.

"You can't feel anything?" I simply shook my head in response. "Well Bella, none of your other kind were immune like this, you are a real powerful transgenic." I froze as he said this.

"How did you know?" He laughed and looked at me amused before replying.

"I could tell by your scent, although it is incredibly alluring even more so than others of your kind, the way you pushed Esme out of the way the strength and speed wasn't human." I inhaled slowly, taking everything in.

"But how did you know about transgenics?"

"Well Bella, we stumbled across the place were you were being created one day, it was a total accident. It was being burned down; we looked and came across all the files that said what you were but we left them, thinking that even if you transgenics could be a threat to our existence it didn't matter as all of you were burned alive in Manticore. That's when the Government vans showed up and covered everything so no one was to know what had happened. We however, were obviously wrong in thinking all transgenics were gone. We came across some, tested them for powers and their possibilities if they were to become a vampire but decided they would make better food." I growled at him as he said that." You are the only one we have come across which has the ability to block us without trying; no vampire can even do that." Everyone but Aro and I gasped at this information; I didn't because I was too mad about my fellow genetically enhanced family being killed for no reason.

"What does this mean then?" He looked serious now, as if he was having a debate with himself.

"Well Bella, clearly you are part of this family and you are loved by them and you love them in return. That much is clear by how they fought for you and how you pushed Esme out of the way and then demanded my guard members moved away from them. So that, along with the fact you are so magnificently strong at the moment, with speed faster than Edward and strength that rivals Emmett's..." How on Earth does he know this? Oh, right he got all of Edward's memories when he touched him."....plus the fact you have the natural ability that no vampire has I have made my decision. You must be changed before your 18, otherwise you will be killed. Understood?"

"Understood." I replied, although I sound sincere I really just want to kill him. Aro smiled a sickening smile at me.

"Good dear. It would be such a waste to have to a creature as beautiful as you. And maybe one day you will decide to join us and we can marvel at how amazing you are. Now I am sorry for this Carlisle, but it was necessary, we will leave you know. Please visit soon, and of course tell me once Bella is changed. And with that, the 11 of them were gone leaving us in the remainders of our living room. I felt my knees buckle as a seizure started.

"Happy Birthday to me."


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**__ Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed; I'm so glad you like this story._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review (:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sadly, I still do not own Twilight or Dark Angel._

_EPOV_

_We all stood in shock as Aro and the others left, we were all literally stunned to silence both verbally and mentally. Bella has just stood up to the oldest member of the Volturi, called members of the guard groupies, saved Esme from being attacked, got thrown into a glass coffee table, learned about how all the other transgenics have been killed and agreed to become a vampire by the time she's 18. And all of this happened on her birthday of all days, I swear I could kill Aro for this. It's just so like him to do something like this._

"_Happy birthday to me." This snapped us all out of our daze as Bella spoke whilst her legs buckled beneath her, making her make contact with the floor with a sickening thud before even our reactions kicked in. We all ran towards her and watched as she started shaking, great she's having a seizure._

"_Right, Edward carry her to my office and I'll be up in a minute. I need to get that bleeding to stop as well as the seizure." He turned Bella over and checked out the damage to her back, cringing slightly as he saw quite a few shards of glass still embedded in her back._

_This is going to be tricky whilst she is having a seizure, meaning more blood is going to be lost. I looked at Carlisle as he thought this. These seizures of hers have the worst timing sometimes, it would be funny if it wasn't always when she was bleeding in a house full of vampires. I stood over Bella and picked her up as gently as I could, making sure her back wasn't having any pressure on it so the glass shards didn't move any further into her flesh. As I ran up the stairs to Carlisle's office I winced as I felt the shaking increase and heard her groan several times, obviously this is hurting her._

_CPOV_

_I entered my office and saw Bella lying on her side facing the wall, shaking badly as Edward was beside her keeping a grip on her shoulders so she wouldn't be able to move and make her back injuries any worse. Keep a hold on her son; she is more than likely going to scream a little. It's going to be extremely painful for her when the glass is coming out. He simply nodded to acknowledge he heard me and will do as I asked, but his eyes never left Bella and his face seemed to be etched in pain, worry and discomfort. Bella may be Edward's singer, but there is just something about the way the 2 of them are with each other that makes me think that it's possibly going to be more than that in the future. And that seemed even more likely now Bella has to become a vampire. I went to the medical cabinet in the left corner of the room and grabbed the vial of the liquid form of Bella's seizure pills, filled the needle and walked over to Bella before placing it as gently as possible into her arm and smiled softly as Edward stroked Bella's hair to soothe her._

"_It'll be over soon Bella." _

_**6 YEARS LATER**_

_BPOV_

_6 years has past since I agreed with Mr Bella Wants to Kill Volturi, otherwise known as Aro, that I would become a vampire by the time I turned 18 which has left me with just over a year really. Emmett and Jasper have been helping me with training more, I asked them to so that once I was a vampire I would be able to hopefully control my fighting. Apparently being a newborn means that you are irrational beyond imaginable, you crave human blood, have an incredibly short temper and are stronger than older vampires but since I am as strong as Emmett at the moment anyways I train more to shorten the chance of hurting someone. Plus, it cant harm being in a good enough shape to fight the Volturi cause knowing them that will be inevitable at some point in our existence. A lot has changed since my 10__th__ birthday. We now live in Oregon, I have long dark brown almost black wavy hair that stops at the middle of my back, my eyes are a really dark shade of brown too, I'm taller now about 5'6", my lips are fuller and my figure is definitely developing. I have a slim but curvy and muscular body, which I love. I'm not like Rose, Alice or Esme when it comes to clothes which was really quite surprising considering they were my role models as a child and dressed me, but I preferred a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt over heels. Don't get me wrong, I have skirts and dresses and things, but they are my style. Alice says I dress like some type of 'rocker' and now loves shopping for me. Not that shopping has ever been a chore for Alice._

_I've taken after all the family when it comes to speed. Being genetically enhanced meant I craved speed anyways since I had it when I blurred but man do I love fast cars and more importantly motorbikes. This is where everyone says I'm a Hale since both Rose and Jasper love motorbikes, and they were the ones that got me my baby for my 16__th__ birthday. They had bought me a black Kawasaki Ninja, which caused a LOT of arguments when the others found out, especially Edward. But after Alice reassured them that she had looked into my future and never sees me falling off it or hurting myself I was allowed to keep it. Of course, it's only to learn on till my 17__th__ then I would be allowed on it as much as I wanted. Speaking of my 17__th__, it's only 2 weeks away now which also means there is just over 2 weeks until my change. Dad and I agreed that I should be changed when I'm 17 so I fit in with Alice and the others and decided on the day after my birthday so that I should have golden eyes and be perfectly fine by the time we move into our new home in Forks, Washington._

_Forks was a rather easy decision to make really. It is almost always raining there and even though dad told me there was Werewolves there too, apparently they are really good friends despite the fact they are supposed to be born enemies. Apparently since they realised the family only drink animal blood and they signed a treaty saying the wolves could attack if they bit a human, they formed a friendship and fought off nomad vampires together. Edward however, wanted me nowhere near the wolves, saying that if their temper snaps and they phase they could seriously hurt me which everyone else said was a bit of an idiotic thing to say since I am just as strong as and faster than them, but hey, it's Edward. He's always been protective of me and if I had to tell the truth, I really don't mind it. Things between Edward and I have always been different and things only got worse when I went into heat one day. It was a few months ago, I was feeling weird for about a week when one day I woke up and I felt like I was on fire. I took a cold shower trying to cool down, it didn't work. I should have noticed the symptoms when I smelled Emmett, Jasper and Edward and was instantly craving contact but I didn't. I went out on my baby, trying to cool down in the breeze which helped a bit, the rush adrenalin that came with the speeds I was travelling but when I got back home there was only Edward left in the house. I got off my bike and followed his scent up to his room and I walked in, he smiled as I looked at him and before I knew what was happening my instincts took over and I jumped on him. Literally. He caught me and I slammed my lips to his and kissed him, I had been kissing him for a few seconds not being able to control my instincts when what I believed was the impossible happened. He kissed me back, just as much force and I swear there was love in it. But then we both came to our senses and pulled apart, ever since then it's been a little different between it. _

_Stupid scientists putting feline DNA in me. Luckily dad got some tablets and now it isn't a problem anymore. Rose and Alice are the only ones that know about that incident apart from Edward and me. I had to tell someone, I have these feelings that I don't even know where to begin if I had to explain them. That's when Alice came into my room one night while I was asleep and woke me up, telling me about her vision which has me where I am right now, on my baby debating on whether she is right._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Bella! Bella wake up!" My eyes opened as soon as Alice opened the door and I turned to face her as she sat on the bed beside me, crinkling my black silk sheets.

"What's wrong Alice?" She was smiling excitedly, she is obviously happy about something.

"Why didn't you tell me you wrote songs?" My eyes widened in fear. How can she know? No one knows. Oh well, I should know better than to keep a secret from a psychic.

"How did you know? And I haven't told anyone, its private you know. I've always loved music and since Edward learned me the piano and Jasper learned me the guitar and Emmett the drums I just started writing I suppose. About the things I think, feel, need, believe in you know? I always thought everyone would find it stupid I suppose." Alice had wrapped her arms around me half way through my little speech.

"Bella I know because I was bored and wondered what it would be like if we made a band, you know to kill time and I saw you singing a song which was obviously yours and looking fabulous as the guys played the instruments and Rose and I were the back up singers and sometimes we played the instruments too. Honestly Bella, going off that alone you have such an amazing talent, I thought that ever since you and Edward started playing piano and singing together." I simply smiled at her, I know I had tears in my eyes but she is my big sister and best friend, of course I don't hide my emotions around her. She smiles at me and rubs my arms comfortingly."So what do you say? Want to start a band?" She looked just so happy, of course I couldn't say no and she knew that.

"You already know my answer."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_That's why I'm on my baby now; debating if this is all a good idea. These lyrics are mine aren't just scribbles on a piece of paper, they are part of me. They are my life, thought, feelings ....everything about and in me wrote down on paper. But I suppose if it takes my mind of Edward, being changed and everything else then why not?_

_Just as I was turning in a street I saw someone I thought I'd never see again and I couldn't help the smile on my face as I pulled up on my bike and jumped off and shouted their name._

"_ALEC!"_


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you like the story. Sorry it's taken a while for an update, but hopefully I've made it worth the wait (:

Please read and review, but more importantly – enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Dark Angel, sadly.

BPOV

"ALEC!" Oh my god! Alec, I haven't seen him since the night we escaped. He turned and looked at me, a smile gracing his ridiculously handsome face. He was just over 6', had dirty blonde that was nearing brown hair and piercing hazel eyes which was complimented greatly by his lean but built frame. Manticore really did a good job with X5-494. Next thing I know I'm being swept up in his arms and spun around in circles in the middle of the street, making people stare at us as though we had some sort of mental problem or something.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in so long! You good?" I smiled at him; his voice being husky was such a change from the transgenic that escaped that night.

"I know Alec, and yeah I'm good. Got a family and everything." I smiled at him as I said this and he smiled back, looking genuinely happy for me. "So what brings you here to Oregon?" His dazzling smile disappeared too quickly for my liking when I said that. Surely whatever is wrong can't be that bad.

"Did you here about Manticore?" I simply nodded; I don't particularly like to think about what the Volturi has done to my kind. They don't deserve to be thought about in my opinion, and given the chance causing them pain would be a great pleasure. But I could never do anything like that. I would never risk my family's safety, and since the Volturi are the royalty of the vampire world I would be doing just that. I'd rather not. "They are all dead Bella. The ones that survived either disappeared or have been taken by our worst enemy." My eyes widened as he said this. Back in the old days of Manticore we were taught all about the enemy but being a transgenic means you have one enemy in particular. We call them Reds; they are criminals off death row who have a chip placed into the base of the neck/top of their spine which causes them to have a constant adrenaline rush. Constant adrenaline rush means super strength and don't feel pain, the only way to kill them is by being as brutal as possible in combat. The chip in their heads however burn out after about 6 months, well technically the chip wears the body out after about 6 months. White, the leader of the Reds ironically, found that transgenic blood would stop the chip burning the body out so they became a sort of transgenic hunter agency and in a way become our own personal vampires, chasing us and fighting us in a battle of life or death over the blood flowing in our veins.

"The Reds? I thought they would all have burned out since we are non-existent now." Alec shook his head sadly.

"Sadly not Bella. That is the reason why I'm here in fact, they are too. I'm glad I've bumped into you actually, do you think you will help me?" Oh. This does not sound like a good thing.

"Help you with what, exactly?" He smiled shyly at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. Its how we have always been, back at Manticore Lydecker and the Director wanted Alec and I to be mates. They believed that we together would create the greatest of the great.

"Help me take down the Reds Bella" I was right. This isn't good.

APOV

I was just sitting with Jasper as he sat playing about with a guitar when a vision came to me.

_Bella is on her baby when she pulls over and gets off it. _

"_ALEC!" There stood an undeniably handsome boy Bella's age and going off his name he was one of the males that escaped with Bella from Manticore. He's standing there in black jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt with black vans on. His dirty blonde/brown hair is complimenting his deep hazel eyes perfectly and his muscles are showing through his clothes in all the right places. They are stood having a conversation when he says something that worries me._

"_Help me take down the Reds Bella" Bella just stood there for around about 30 seconds before nodding her head slowly, agreeing with his proposal._

As my vision cleared I was greeted by the sight of Edward, looking slightly annoyed and worried. He obviously saw my vision and Edward being Edward, is worried about Bella "taking down" the reds and probably jealous of how handsome Alec is.

"What the hell are Reds?" I just shrugged. He growled at me and I glared back at him. It's not my fault I don't know, she's agreed to help Alec fight them but I don't know how it is going to turn out as they haven't decided how or when. Another vision took over me.

"Bella is going to be home in 5 minutes and she's bringing Alec. She has important stuff to tell us." I said it loud enough so that everyone in my family could hear. I was replied to by a chorus of "okay", while Edward just grunted and walked out of mine and Jasper's room. This 5 minutes can't be over quick enough.

BPOV

I agreed to it. I know why I agreed to it, it just seems ridiculous now that I'm thinking about it. These guys have killed so many of our kind, just like the Volturi, but these are more of a threat at the moment. They don't care about keeping up appearances unlike vampires; they will just keep killing and hunting me and Alec along with any other lead they get for the chance of transgenic blood. Only thing is, it's going to be just me and Alec against god knows how many Reds. I swear Edward and Alice jinxed me when they called me a danger magnet.

I jumped on my baby, Alec getting on behind me, and I sped off in the direction of my family. This isn't going to be the easiest thing in the world to tell them. I mean am I just supposed to walk in and go "Hi, this Alec who I haven't seen since we escaped. Anyways I bumped into him and he asked me to help him kill the Reds, who are people who have implants which burn them out so they hunt our blood to survive, and I agreed." Yeah, that wouldn't go down too well really. Always could be used as a last resort of some sort I suppose, if need be. The whole ride back to the house neither Alec or I said a word, I know we are both thinking about the oncoming fights with the Reds, well battles not fights, and nervous about my families reaction. Of course I haven't told him that I live with a family of vampires, I'm not stupid enough to do that. I just hope they aren't stupid enough to lose their temper and prove that they aren't human.

Sadly, the journey seemed to come to an end quite quickly, meaning I have to face the family. I parked my baby up in the garage and walked through the door into the hallway and went straight into the living room with Alec behind me, unsurprised that they were all sitting on the sofas spread through out the room waiting. Alice and Jasper were sitting together, Jasper's arm wrapped around Alice, Rose and Emmett were the same on the other couch, mom and dad sitting cuddled up on a love seat and Edward was sitting alone on the couch we have claimed as ours as the couples seem to rotate between the other couches which is fine with us, our couch is damn comfy. Alec stood behind me, in a slightly defensive stance and I simply cleared my throat before speaking.

"Err, guys this is Alec or X5-494. I escaped with him from Manticore." Everyone simply nodded at him and said there names in what you would think is a well rehearsed thing the way they do it. "Yeah, well I was out on my baby when I saw him and he filled me in on the Reds...." I didn't get a chance as Edward interrupted with his over protectiveness as expected. But like I've said before, I don't mind.

"Who is the Reds Bella?" He looked so worried and perhaps slightly jealous of how close Alec was standing to me that I couldn't help but smile at him.

"The Reds are criminals from death row who get the opportunity to get an implant put in the base of their necks/top of the spine and it makes them be on a constant adrenaline rush of sorts. This means they are super strong and don't feel pain, but the implant takes it toll on the body and after 6 months and it wears out. Sadly, the leader of the Reds found that a transgenic has the blood which could stop the burnout, so in a way they are our own personal vampires. They fought us relentlessly and brutally for our blood back when we were in Manticore. In order to beat them we have to fight brutally and savagely, letting some of our feline or canine DNA take over depending what you have inside you. Anyways, what transgenics were left after Manticore erm..." I still struggle to this day to say that Manticore burned down. It's just too hard to think about, I know I hated the place but I was related to them that died in that fire in a way."...it burned down. They either disappeared or the Reds took them, so Alec wants to take them down so they will stop hunting humans and us. They won't stop so we need to stop them. Can you understand that?"

_**2 weeks later**_

They obviously understood, since we've now managed to track down the Reds and are going to attack tonight, the night before my birthday. My birthday seems to just bring trouble, it's cursed I swear. So here I am in a hotel room in Seattle with Alec, getting prepared for battle. After I'd showered I dried my hair and died it up in a pony tail, put some black skinny jeans on with a plain black top and my new rocks I customised for tonight. They appeared just like the normal reactor style but I customised them so that if I apply pressure to a certain point in the boot a blade will come out the front or back and two will stick out the side. To say I'm proud of my modifications would be an understatement; I've heightened my chances of getting out of their alive. Jasper is proud too, the soldier in him admiring my tactics. Alec and I finally managed to get my family to be a back up if we needed them, this was our fight and we don't want anyone else fighting it. Of course this took a good 2 or 3 days to do and Edward and Rose still aren't too convinced about it but Alice can't see anything wrong with our plan and you never bet against the psychic, not unless you're stupid that is. Or just too naive. I pulled my knife belt out of the bag I packed before we left Oregon, placing my knives in the slots they belong to. I haven't used one of these since that day when mom and I went to Manticore and I got shot, tonight seemed like a good enough reason to. Alec walked out of the bathroom just as I strapped the last knife to my belt. He was wearing plain black jeans and a black top like me but he had two guns strapped to him, we've always differed in weapons combat. Don't get me wrong, I can shoot just as well as Alec but I don't like guns ever since Lydecker shot Ben, Alec's twin, in front of us because he was "insane". If you want the truth, he was religious which wasn't allowed in Manticore, you believe in nothing than discipline, respect, fighting and killing the enemy. Alec was wearing a pair of black doctor martens which would cause some damage when fighting. We both slipped on our jackets and headed to the room next door where my family were.

As soon as I walked in Edward stopped pacing and walked over to me and embraced me in a hug that I know would have hurt humans.

"Please be careful Bella, please." I looked at him, smiling slightly at him to try and take the worry and pain of his face.

"Always. Actually I need my phone just in case; I need to go get it out of the room." Everyone just nodded and Edward followed me, mumbling something about checking I had my phone. When we walked into mine and Alec's preparation room as we so charmingly called it, Edward watched intently as I got my phone out of my bag and slipped it into my pocket and pulled on some black leather fingerless gloves. "What's wrong?" He walked over to me and stood so close I was becoming intoxicated by his smell and our bodies were just an inch, if that, apart.

"I'm worried Bella. Do you know how dangerous this is?" I simply smiled a little and nodded at him. "You better come back to me in one piece Bella. Otherwise I'm not going to be happy." I chuckled slightly at how serious he was actually being when he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head so my eyes met his. "I'm being serious Bella, _deadly_ serious. You have no idea what you mean to me, love." Love? That's a new one. Not that I mind since I have this stupidly big grin across my face at the moment which won't go away. I'll have to talk to Alice and Rose about this when I get back in the morning.

"I'll come back to you in one piece Edward, I promise." And with that Alec and I headed off on a rented motorbike towards where we knew the Reds were based and got ready for battle.

EPOV

She promised me she will come back to me in one piece, so she has to. Right? They have been gone about 15 minutes and are probably just starting their fighting now.

_Oh God, this is going to feel like forever until Bella is back and safe – Esme_

_Bella is strong, she will get out of this Edward – Jasper_ I looked at him nodding slightly, he can obviously feel my emotions and is trying to calm me down. Not really working too well.

_Nothing's coming up yet so they haven't decided anything, but damn did Bella look hot for someone who was going out to battle. My style is obviously rubbing off on her – Alice_

_This is going to go fine son, and even if it doesn't we are here to save her and Alec and I have a mini hospital set up in this room – Carlisle _I smiled slightly at my father figure, he knows what I feel for Bella. He knew before I did. Before I told him about the kiss that happened when she was in heat and he told me to tell her before she changes and to see how she feels and to go for it. Advice I'm still not too sure on. I'm quite sure how to tell Bella how I feel anyway, even if I decided to. She brightens up my day, fills all my senses, makes my dead heart feel like it is alive and healthy and I swear it jumps every time I hear her say my name.

_I hope this isn't going to be a disaster. My poor baby – Rose _That's one thing about Rose, she may so vain it could be considered a criminal offence, she loves Bella like her daughter and Bella loves Rose like a mother although they act like sisters. It's just easier for when Bella is in high schools with us but the feelings are definitely there.

_I hope we get to fight; these Reds seem like a worthy challenge – Emmett _

I just rolled my eyes at Emmett's thoughts. Of course he would be sitting there thinking that.

30 minutes later my phone went off, it was a text from Bella's phone.

_**It's Alec. We need help, Bella's in SERIOUS trouble!**_


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, glad you like it (:

I know a lot of you asking about Alice not seeing it, but all shall be explained in this chapter. I hope you like it, and please read and review (:

APOV

Edward is driving me crazy. I can't concentrate on Bella's future because of him; everything is blurry or not even showing. He's pacing back and forth so much I am genuinely surprised the carpet in the room hasn't got burn marks from the friction. That's why I needed to get out of the room; Jasper and I told them we would stay closer to the Reds base so I'm closer in case something goes wrong. They all agreed and now were on our way.

_Bella and Alec are surrounded by at least 40 Reds, fighting their way through as many as possible when the Reds change tactics and group up against them and Alec is thrown into the wall which makes Bella lose concentration in fighting. One red takes advantage of this and picks her up and throws her into the wall too. She lands next to Alec and hands him her phone and he texts Edward saying Bella is in serious trouble as she dives back into the group of Reds fighting as hard as she can before she is thrown back into the wall._

"Jasper, hurry up and get there. It's going badly." With that he sped towards the Reds and I phoned Edward telling him what I had seen. Apparently he had just gotten the text.

BPOV

We were minutes away from the base when I had an idea and smiled at it, I'm definitely turning into Emmett with some of my ideas. I drove at a ramp that would take us over the fence that surrounded the base and land us right in front of security. Alec chuckled slightly as he realised what I was doing and pulled out one of his guns from under his jacket, a very Matrix like thing if you ask me, and got ready to shoot. As soon as the bike was in the air he aimed the gun at them and started to shoot, they were just sitting ducks as we arrived unexpected and in a not so normal fashion. When the bike landed on the concrete I made it skid into a Red on my left and he was left crumpled underneath it as I jumped off the bike and slammed one of my knives into his throat, killing him. Alec was off shooting them; I can hear the bullets as they leave the gun, travel through the air and land in the targets. I blurred towards the group of them in front of me, which consisted of 6 of them. The one in the front started moving towards me, but I'm faster and as I blur I press down on the part of my left new rock, bringing the blade out with a welcoming swoosh. I smiled at him as I jumped on him and landed on his chest, bringing him to the floor and then round house kicked the red that stepped forward to attack me, the blade going into his chest and got dragged around and back out as the kick completed. He fell to the floor and I back flipped off the red I was on top of and then got into a fighting stance as the five formed a semi circle around me. Two from the middle threw themselves at me and I quickly blurred away at the last minute and went behind them, with a knife now in either hand and jumped on them. One leg on each and slammed their heads together before dropping to the floor and kicking their legs from beneath them and then doing a handstand to the other side of them, slamming the knifes into where the hearts are as I put my hands down. I turned around and watched the other 3 as they seemed to formulate a plan in their heads. It was totally silent except for the sounds of Alec fighting and shooting the reds on the other side of the yard. The 3 of them jumped towards me at once and I quickly flipped over them and landed on the one on the lefts shoulders, snapping his neck and falling with his body as it slumped to the floor. I grinned at the remaining two.

"That all you got?" Now their angry, which is good. Anger makes a red easier to fight in a way, the go for pure strength approach instead of tactics. The one closest to me drew his fist back and went to punch me so I blocked him and pulled hard on his wrist, pulling him forward and breaking it in the process and as he came towards me I send my foot towards him and slammed the blade in the front of my left boot and slammed the blade into his chest and then flipped myself around, making the blade do a full 360 turn inside his chest and then pulled my leg back and let his body slump to the floor. I have to admit, that was a brutal thing to do but I had no choice. Once again I've had to become the killer that Manticore made me and it wasn't my favourite thing to do. I watched the remaining red as he started to circle me, obviously deciding which way he will attack. Unfortunately for him, I have no time to waste. So I simply threw myself at him and landed on him on the ground and repeatedly punched him in his stomach at a speed I know they would never be able to do and would even give Emmett a run for his money and stopped when blood started pouring out of his mouth. I heard a sick crack as a few of his ribs snapped and then entered his lungs, killing him.

"Bella, you took down 6 of them on your own?" Alec was now right beside me, clothes covered in specs of blood which luckily I noticed wasn't his. I simply nodded at him as I stood back up and looked at him.

"I did, but one thing that I don't understand is why they didn't all come out as soon as they heard the gun going off." He simply shrugged at me.

"I wouldn't put it past them to sound proof the building, they don't want people to hear the screams that they cause in there." I simply nodded at him before stalking off towards the building, making sure to stay in the shadows and out of the view from the windows. When we reached the door I pressed my ear against it whilst Alec looked out for anymore reds, a gun in each hand pointing at either side of us as his eyes took everything in.

"I can hear at least 10 pairs of footsteps but that isn't counting them that aren't walking around, there are definitely more than 10 people in there though. Too many heart beats and breathing for 10. I dare like to say there are about 30 or more in there Alec." This isn't good, 30 reds to 2 transgenics. Not the best odds. But I'm not calling them yet; the others aren't getting involved unless it is a crisis.

"Think we can take them? We've just took down 12 out here." I sighed and moved my ear from the door and stepped back a little so I was now in line with Alec although we faced opposite directions.

"30 is a hell of a lot more than 12 Alec." I sighed as he just rolled his eyes, he was never one to back away from a fight, not matter the odds. "But we're going to have to." And with that I slammed my leg into the door, making it fly off its hinges and land in the room and Alec and I stood at the doorway, taking them all in. My 'spider sense' was going crazy. But he was never one to back away from a fight, and neither was I.

We've been fighting these reds inside the building for a good 10 minutes and we've only managed to kill 16 between us. Wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't another 40 or 50 to go. Turns out they had more upstairs in another sound proof room, making it a total of 60/70 reds against us. Alec has been shooting, making his aim perfect by either getting them in the heart or the head and I've been fighting them the old fashioned combat way. Snapping necks and slashing throats although my life depended on it. Wait a minute, it does.

"Alec, get up onto the top..." I stopped so I could slam my boot into the red who I am currently fighting's face and watched as he slumped to the floor after the sound of his neck snapping reached my super sensitive ear drums."...of the staircase, birds eye view for shooting." I didn't get a reply but I heard his footsteps as he ran and then jumped onto the hanging light and swung across them until he reached the one closest to the staircase and dived into it. Then the shooting began again.

"X5-494, I see you still like to shoot." I turned as a red spoke to him and I realised just how close he was and threw my knife at him, getting it straight between his eyes. His eyes widened but he didn't speak anymore, just fell to the ground dead. I blurred towards him and got my knife back and then threw it up at Alec who caught it and smiled gratefully at me. He knows as well as I do that bullets run out eventually. With that we got back to fighting and it was all going good until Alec was thrown against the wall and I followed him. The wall connected with my back and I felt the pain as it stopped me abruptly and caused the force I was thrown at to slam into me. But I have no time to sit and gather myself together tonight, so I pull myself back up and threw my phone at Alec. He understood what I meant straight away and texted someone, I don't know who. I threw myself back at them just to be thrown back into the wall. I growled in frustration, I don't like people throwing me into walls. Back up wont be here for another 5 to 10 minutes, and I can only think of one way we can survive that long. Yes, it's stupid, dangerous and reckless and could jeopardise the promise I made Edward but it's the best option to keep that promise and both Alec and I alive. So I blurred towards the closest dead red and pulled out the device from the back of his neck and then blurred back towards Alec, who seemed to click on to what I'm doing.

"Bella, no. Don't do this; you know you will be lucky if you have an hour with that thing." He whispered so only I could hear him, he sounded terrified but he had his mask up, showing no emotion to the enemy. He really is a great soldier.

"It's the only way Alec. You know how to help me get it out so use my phone, tell the others." With that I slammed the device into my neck and shook slightly as it became part of me and then heard the smashing sounds of people entering, someone gasp and say no and heard Alec whisper.

"Alice and Jasper are here." I nodded slightly showing that I heard him and then I looked at the reds, in the fight stance that I was in that had me crouched, with my right leg spread out and my left hand on the floor. They all gasped, including Alice and Jasper, when they saw me with my crimson red blood running down from my eyes. I tilted my head to the side, feeling the adrenaline kick in and wanting to fight. White chose this moment to step forward towards me. I smiled at him evilly.

"How do I look in red?"


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, glad you seemed to like the chapter.

Please read and review, but as always, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I still don't own Twilight or Dark Angel.

APOV

We arrived at the base where Bella and Alec were, we were just too late and Bella made a decision that I knew wasn't going to end good. She shoved one of the dead reds implant into the back of her neck.

_Bella is fighting, she's so fast and fluent she appears to just be a blur and then she is left with just White to kill. Her blood is running down her face, like a waterfall streaming from her eyes. White dives on her and they have a scuffle on the floor and Bella finally breaks his neck and stands up just as the others arrive, and since I phoned them 3 minutes ago they will be pretty close already so she has killed these really __fast__. She turns and looks at us, her eyes going over all us and she finally settles on looking at Edward before she falls to the floor her eyes closed. She's unconscious, in a seizure and burning out from the implant. Alec tells us we need to cut it out and then give her electrical shock to where the implant is in order to short circuit her brain in a way. A jump start of sorts._

I came out of my vision and looked at Alec who looked at me, worry etched on his handsome face. I turned to Jasper, hoping to find a way to get something that can do the jump starting we are going to need.

_A room up the stairs, 3__rd__ door on the left is a medical room of sorts. All sorts of equipment and supplies lying about, and in the corner of the room are electric paddles. They will work._

I was about to tell Jasper to get the paddles but I stopped as soon as I saw Bella. I know I saw her in my vision but it's another thing to actually see it. She's in a fighting stance I know she takes only when she really wants to fight. Crouched, with her right leg spread out to the side and her left hand on the floor in front of her. She looks like the true predator and fighter that Manticore wanted her to become; I suppose they would be proud of her at the moment. She is eliminating her enemies and sacrificing herself in the process to do so.

A true soldier.

I couldn't help that escaped me and I doubt anyone else in the room could either since they did too. Even Jasper and after the things he saw in the civil and new born war, it takes a lot to shock him. She tilted her head and smiled wickedly at White, who just showed himself.

"How do I look in red?" And with that she dived into the crowd of reds faster than a speeding bullet and all that could be heard is the noise of necks breaking, heart beats stopping and people being torn open.

"Jasper, go upstairs quickly. 3rd room on the left there will be electric paddles, get them. We're going to need them to save Bella." He never said anything, just ran up the stairs and I ran to Alec and we started to fight what reds were here, snapping necks like they were twigs. I know I didn't help in the vision but I'm trying to change that, so Bella has more strength and doesn't burn out as quick. Soon enough it's just her and White left, whilst me, Jasper and Alec stand on the sidelines waiting.

BPOV

As the adrenaline pumped through my veins I felt untouchable, invincible and amazingly free. I threw myself into the crowd of reds faster than I even imagined I could go and started snapping their necks and slashing their throats as though there is no tomorrow. Of course I was getting some hits off them, but I couldn't feel pain and to be fair I was too fast for them to do anything serious. Just a few scrapes hits and slashes. Nothing that won't heal.

I watched as Alice said something to Jasper and he took off towards the stairs, I would know why if I wasn't too engrossed in fighting and letting it take over my senses. Alice ran over to Alec and they started fighting a few reds, and I have to say, they seem to be doing it fairly easily.

It was just me and White left in the middle of the dead reds, Alec, Jasper and Alice were standing at the side. More than likely they are waiting for when I need for them to step in, which isn't happening. I'm protecting my family for once. I can feel the stream of blood that's coming from my eyes get heavier and I know it's not long till I burn out. A transgenic with a reds implant in is supposed to last an hour tops, but I guess fighting as much as I have my body is burning out quicker. White just launched himself and we landed on the floor, my body hitting the floor and him landing on top of me, trying to snap my neck whilst I tried to snap his. There was nothing graceful about this fight; it is simply a dirty wrestle that probably looks like a scuffle where any tactics that are needed are used to ensure victory. I moved out of the way of his fist and his hand made contact to the floor, breaking his hand in the process and I took the distraction and used it. All tactics needed remember? I quickly kicked him and moved us so I was straddling him and snapped his neck. I stand up and look as the rest of my family show up. The looks on their faces are priceless, but something I never wanted to see. They all look terrified, worried and pained. I let my gaze settle on Edward, hoping that his eyes would make me get lost and I would forget about the pain that's burning me up whilst at the same time making me feel so exhausted that it was hard to even look at someone. I'm burning out.

With that thought I fell to the floor, already taken in by the blackness, and started to shake.

APOV

As soon as Bella started to fall I ran and caught her. Everyone was just standing, too shocked by the sight of her to move. They need to move, if we don't then we will lose her, I've seen it.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed at him. He came running over to me in an instant, in doctor mode now obviously trying to push his fatherly instincts and feelings to the side so that he can help Bella.

"What do I need to do?" Alec took a knife from Bella's belt and handed it to him whilst I sat there on the cold, concrete floor with my little sister's almost lifeless body and her head in my lap.

"You need to cut out the implant, it might be best if the others aren't here. It's a high chance it will be bloody." Carlisle nodded and took the knife and wiped it clean and then heated it up with a lighter from his medical bag. Then he turned to the others.

"Can you take care of the bodies? Take them out the back, and burn them? Anything as long as they are disposed. Alice do you know what I have to do?" I simply nodded at him and he sighed."Alec can you help them then? Alice will instruct me with Bella. I'm guessing you know what to do."

"Yes sir. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I will start gathering the bodies. Esme, Rose if you two will get the ones from outside and bring them out the back. You will be done before us so if you get the fire going that would be great." With that he threw his lighter at them and they all wandered off. Edward however, stood still looking horrified as he stared at Bella.

**Edward, go! I'll look after Bella, I promise. She will get through this.** I showed him my vision from earlier and he simply nodded at me and took one last glance at Bella and ran off to help.

"Right Alice, I'm going to cut into her now. Are you sure you can handle this?" I nodded at him. I will handle this; I'm not breathing so that the intoxicating scent doesn't attack my senses and bring out the monster in me. This is my little sister, my best friend. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth at the sight of her slender neck and the sight of her blood which was now pooling at my side and felt the burn as it was forced back down.

I can do this.

Carlisle grimaced slightly as he put the blade in Bella's skin; I know this is hard for him. He's sitting cutting an implant out of his daughter's neck, and to be perfectly honest Bella is a daddy's girl. He pulled the implant out and then cleaned up the wound in a matter of the seconds and I have to say, it looks very neat.

"What do I do now?" I pointed at the electric paddles Jasper had left next to me when he left to help the others.

"You need to electrocute her on the side of her neck, either side of the hole where the implant was." He looked at me with wide eyes but did what I said anyways, grimacing as he put the paddles on Bella. He pressed down and I watched as Bella's body jolted in reaction to the electric. "Do it again" He looked at me doubtingly. "Trust me Carlisle! Do it again!" And he did. Bella's body reacted again and this time we heard her eyes flicker open and she turned slowly and looked at us. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly, but Edward came in and swept her away from me and hugged her close to himself and that's when I got one of the best visions I could ever get.

_Bella and Edward are sitting in the middle of a meadow, arms wrapped around each other and looking very much in love. He leans forward and kisses her passionately and she kisses him back equally._

"_I love you Bella." She has a smile that I swear could light up the darkest room as she replies._

"_I love you too Edward." _

I looked at Edward who looked at me, obviously seeing the vision. A small smile crept onto his face and I smiled at him. The futures looking good.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks again for reviewing (:

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Dark Angel.

BPOV

I'm now officially 17. When we got back to the hotel from the reds base, it was 3am and I just moved away from everyone who was sitting talking about the fighting with Alec and crawled into bed. I fell asleep still in my blood cover clothes and aching from the electric shocks and that's how I woke up. As soon as I opened my eyes Alice was in front of me, obviously she saw when I was going to wake up.

"Are you ok Bella?" I nodded at her as I took in her appearance. She had her black spiky hair as usual, some eyeliner and mascara on, a white strappy top with a grey cardigan unbuttoned over it and some dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black flats.

"Where's everyone else?" She smiled at me and stood up off the bed and extended her hand towards me, I took it.

"Silly Bella, it's your birthday so everyone is out getting you breakfast before we head back home so you can get your presents. Now come on, get up and into the shower, I'll have your clothes waiting for you." I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully at her, typical Alice making me get ready but not letting me chose my clothes. I stalked off to the bathroom and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away all the blood and dirt from last night and the aches that were lingering in my limbs. I sighed when it came to washing my hair, it was so tangled with the blood and from fighting it was a nightmare to clean. But I did it and now it was dripping wet, clean and smelling of my favourite strawberry shampoo. I wrapped a towel around myself and towel dried my hair before opening the door to Alice.

"I'm all done in the shower, pass my clothes." She smiled at me as she bounced in true Alice fashion towards me and handed me my pile of clothes. I smiled at her before slipping back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at the clothes Alice picked out for me. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a black long top that was off the shoulder on the left side, a black studded belt and matching underwear of course. Alice wouldn't be Alice if everything didn't match. I put the clothes on and walked out where she handed me my non-customised pair of new rocks, mumbling something about me looking hot in them and disappeared only to come back with hair products and a make up bag. 30 minutes later my hair was poker straight and had put black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara with a red tinted lip gloss. I have to say, she did a great job. With that we packed into Alice's bright yellow Porsche and speeding back to Oregon.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today is the day I'm suppose to be changed. I've spent the whole night with Edward in his room, writing songs. Ever since Alice told them about the vision and I agreed they have all been hassling me about starting it so we started last night. Edward and I have made a duet, which to be quite honest explains everything that I feel that I know he probably doesn't feel or will ever feel. Oh well. We were sitting in his room, him sitting on the couch strumming chords on the guitar and me lying on the floor writing more lyrics and notes and chords for stuff I've already written when Alice barged in.

"Oh my god! Bella you're getting changed today when Carlisle finishes work! I'm so excited, but first I want you guys to play that song you've been working on. It sounds pretty damn good." We both laughed at the hyperactive little pixie bouncing up and down in the doorway. I looked at Edward, silently asking him if we should and he simply smiled at me, telling me he thought it was a good idea.

"Fine, let me go get showered and changed first." They both nodded as I left the room and went into my own purple one across the hall. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue off the shoulder top with a studded belt and went in the shower. Soon enough I was ready and downstairs with everyone but Carlisle sitting on the couch's staring at me.

"Bella lets hear this song of yours then. And Edward's of course." I simply laughed at Rose before nodding and Edward walked over to me and pointed at the make shift stage I know was the work of Alice. It had a black drape behind it with Edward and Bella written on it with Gold marker and she even drew skulls and crossbones on it.

That vampire is one strange little vampire.

I walked over to the stool I presume is mine since my black acoustic guitar is leaning against it and Edward's normal one is against the other. I cleared my throat and looked at him; he nodded back at me signalling he was ready to play. And so we did.

(_BELLA SINGING, _**EDWARD SINGING, **_**BOTH SINGING**_)

**I** **wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

**You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Edward and I stared at each other as we sang, completely oblivious to the others.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away**_  
**You don't feel me here anymore**

After I strummed the final note, Edward and I were dragged away from our little staring contest by the others bursting into cheers and Alice, Rose and mom looked slightly teary. Alice and Rose will understand what the song is going on about; after all they know my feelings and everything that happened with me and Edward.

"Wow, guys that was great! Have you written more?" I looked at Rose who was smiling proudly at me and embraced me in a hug. I nodded as she let me out of the hug and replied.

"Yeah, to be honest with you there are loads of songs since I have been writing since I came here basically. Just need the band." With that all their faces lit up and they all claimed the parts Alice already told me they would be.

"So my talented little sister, when are we going to start practicing?" I smiled up at Emmett, always the big brother that is overprotective and over excited.

"Um...later on I suppose? We can practice today but Alice will have to buy the stuff..." Alice burst out laughing and I looked at her, eyebrow raised, questioning her.

"Silly Bella. The stuff is all here, it's in the guest room next to yours." Ah, that makes sense. Don't know why I doubted Alice wouldn't have the equipment already, it is Alice after all.

"Okay then, well why don't you get used to playing and we can practice later on tonight? Maybe learn a song before dad gets home and I get changed?" Everyone nodded at me whilst Alice grabbed a hold of Rose by her arm and skipped her way towards me.

"We can go over some of the lyrics in the garden, since it's an okay day outside." I nodded at her and pulled on my black converse before turning to the guys.

"Do you want a song to learn? We'll practice the same and we can try it later?"

"That would be great" Jasper was smiling wildly at me, obviously everyone's excitement was added onto his own.

"Okay, 2 seconds," I blurred out of the living room and into my room, grabbing a copy of the music to a song I wrote not too long ago and the lyrics version. I know it sounds silly separating them but knowing Emmett he will look at the wrong thing and that would be disastrous. Besides, it works out easier this way since the girls aren't rehearsing with the boys. When I handed Edward the music, he smiled at me. "You'll need to make copies for Jasper and Em" He nodded as he looked at the title of the song.

"Decode?"

**A/N:** I know I have already done an authors note at the top but I'm putting another one in so that people know that the song Bella and Edward are singing is Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee. I suggest you listen to it so you understand (: Also, the next chapter will be longer and better, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song Broken.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed (:

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please read review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Dark Angel or the song Decode.

BPOV

It's been two hours since Rose, Alice and I separated from the guys and went into the garden to learn the lyrics. As soon as they read it their eyes went wide as they read them, clearly understanding the inspiration behind the song.

"You do realise the secret is going to be out after this Bella?" I looked at Rose who had wrapped her arm around my shoulders as she spoke to me and looked at me with concern and worry written all over her face. I simply nodded and then looked at Alice, who was having a vision. As soon as her eyes returned focus and didn't look glazed over I knew she was back in reality. She was also smiling like Emmett when I bought him guitar hero for his birthday.

"What did you see that's got you all happy?" She simply skipped the short distance between her, Rose and me and stood on the other side of me, her arm also wrapping around my shoulders.

"Let's just say I have a good 'feeling' about this!" She was giggling like a crazy person after she said that, air quotes and all. I turned my head to Rose, silently questioning Alice's mental health and she just smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders.

A non verbal way of saying Alice is Alice.

So here we are, sitting in the living room waiting to be told that the guys were ready to perform. It seems stupid since Alice knows when they will be ready and said it wouldn't be for another hour as "boys will be boys". Rose suddenly looked up from where she was dismantling the stage from mine and Edward's performance and had a confused look on her face.

"I'm destroying this stage just to have to rebuild it again upstairs aren't I?" Alice simply nodded at her as she smiled at me and grabbed my arm, pulling me off the couch.

"Come on Bella, we need to make you look like a rock star....Well more than you do anyways." Both Rose and I laughed at her and the next thing I know I'm being dragged up the stairs to my room.

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

Alice has just put the finishing touches to my make up, and she definitely made me look like a 'rock star'. I had my black gothic tutu on, with a pair of black tights and my new rocks with a studded belt wrapped around the tutu. She choose my black form fitting tank top that had buttons at the top to go with it and put smoky grey/black eye shadow on with black eyeliner and mascara and my red tint lip gloss. My hair was poker straight since that's the way Alice and I prefer it, with a black hair band in. She also dressed up herself and Rose with the whole 'rock-star' look. Rose was wearing a black denim mini skirt with ¾ black leggings with black 4 inch heels. She had a white belt with studs on and a white top that had what were supposed to be rips in them at the chest area. Her blonde hair was down and wavy, her make up making her golden eyes stand out and as always, she was looking as model like as ever. Alice was wearing black skinny jeans with black knee high heeled boots on and a grey tank top that was perfect on her. She had her trade mark black hair spiking out and grey eyeshade with eyeliner and mascara on with, her golden eyes almost shimmering in contrast to her make up. Yep, Alice did a pretty damn good job.

"Guys were ready for you if you want to try it!" We heard Emmett yell, which was a silly thing to do since he was in the door way and we had super hearing anyways. The only reason why we wouldn't of heard them from next door is because Alice sound proofed the room and my room as well ready for the change later on today. We all headed into the room and their mouths literally fell open, so I'm guessing Alice really did do a good job. I walked up to Edward as my sisters walked to their other halves; he smiled at me as I sat down.

"So the music sounds pretty damn good, I can't wait to hear the lyrics." I laughed and smiled at him nervously. Sure he'd love to hear the lyrics, until he actually hears them and then runs a mile. Listen to me; you'd think I was nervous. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself; sarcasm seems to be one of my best friends.

"Yeah well it's nothing spectacular, it should be good to see if you guys have done this right" I playfully stuck my tongue out at him to which he did the same as Alice bopped her way over to us from where she was sitting with Jasper on the amp plugged into his guitar.

"You ready then rock star?" She smiled at me, placing her hand out towards me. I took her hand and rolled my eyes at what seems to be a new nick name off her and she dragged me towards the microphones. She handed me a black one that had been customised with the word Bella wrote in fancy, silver elegant writing and had a skull and cross bone at the bottom, she gave Rose a blood red one that had Rose written in the same writing that was on mine only it was in black and she had a single Rose at the bottom. It was a cheesy thing to do, but hey, it's Alice and it looks surprisingly good. Alice grabbed hers last, it was a dark purple with Alice written on it in white with a lighting bolt at the bottom. I then walked over to the middle microphone stand and stood behind it.

"Okay, you guys ready?" I asked and they all nodded. Okay, now I'm really nervous and Jasper obviously knows because I can feel him trying to calm me down. I turned and smiled at him, thanking him and he just smiled back as mom and dad walked into the room.

Wow, timing.

Mom walked over to the stools we, well Jasper, had moved to the front and sat down in front of us followed by dad. They both had huge smiles on their faces and I didn't need to be Japer to know they were excited.

"You didn't think we would miss this did you?" Mom asked whilst looking at me. I simply laughed and shook my head; I really should have known that they wouldn't miss it. I turned to Edward and nodded at him, signalling he can start playing and he did. Oh well, here we go.

EPOV

We've been in the newly made music room for a couple of hours now and have finally gotten to learning Bella's song properly. I gave Emmett and Jasper a copy of the music and we glanced through it, each of us memorising our own parts. I looked up as Emmett let out a slow whistle.

"Damn, who knew Bella could make stuff like this" I smiled at him, feeling proud of my Bella and her talent. Wait a minute, my Bella? She isn't my Bella, at least not yet. But going off Alice's vision after the 'incident' with the reds she will be eventually, I just don't know how long it will be until then.

_This song sounds great, Bella really is talented – Jasper_

_This is going to be sooooo much fun! – Emmett_

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's thoughts; he really is just a childish big teddy bear. He just looks like someone who will crush you with his little finger. I picked up my black electric guitar before turning towards them.

"Ready to practice?" They nodded and an hour later we had perfected the song and sent Emmett to get the girls.

_Why is he yelling? Were right in front of him! –Alice and Rose_

I chuckled slightly and watched the doorway as the girls walked in and as soon as I saw Bella my mouth just fell open. She looked stunning. I could tell by the other males in the room thoughts that they also thought the same thing about their wives as they walked towards them and Bella walked towards me. I smiled at her as she sat down beside me on the amp that my guitar was going to be plugged back into. It still amazes me how her mind is perfectly silent to me, I don't even get the odd thought or inkling of what she is thinking. Just pure silence. It frustrates me but soothes me at the same time; it's like a double edged sword I suppose. When I'm with her I can just listen to my own thoughts and she has her privacy and remains a mystery to me, but on the other hand it stops me from knowing what she is thinking and stops me being able to know what she truly thinks about things. About me.

"So the music sounds pretty damn good, I can't wait to hear the lyrics." She smiled and laughed at me, but not like she normally does. She seems slightly...nervous.

"Yeah well it's nothing spectacular, it should be good to see if you guys have done this right" She then stuck her tongue out playfully at me and I replied by doing the same, next thing I know Alice is standing in front of us with her hand outstretched towards Bella.

"You ready then rock star?" Bella rolled her eyes at her new nick name and as she was dragged away by Alice I tried to listen to Alice's mind but all I was getting was the tune of the song. She's obviously trying to keep something from me, the question is what?

I was so busy thinking about what Alice was keeping from me that Bella, Rose and Alice were now standing behind the stands so I plugged my guitar into the amp.

"Okay you guys ready?" We all nodded at her and were focused on playing when Esme and Carlisle walked through the door and sat down.

_Oh this is going to be great! My little girl is so talented. Maybe I could ask her and Edward to sing the song from earlier to show Carlisle before Bella's changed – Esme_

_From what I've been hearing you put on quite a show earlier son, maybe I could hear that song later? I think it's now Esme's favourite – Carlisle_

I chuckled slightly at their thoughts and after Esme asked Bella if she thought they were going to miss this she nodded at me and we were off. I really can't wait to hear the lyrics.

BPOV

(_BELLA SINGING, __**ROSE and ALICE SINGING, **_**ALL 3 OF THEM SINGING**)

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_  
_  
How did we get here?  
I use to know you _**so well **_  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I _**know**

The memory of our kiss that occurred when I was in heat played in my head over and over, the feelings stirring in me making me sing with more emotion.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
_**And its hanging on your tongue **_  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
_**If you're a man at all**  
_Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so...") __**On my own**_ _(But my thoughts you can't decode)_

I looked at Edward slightly, he was playing but his face looked at ease until he heard the last line. He had realisation written all over his god like face.

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you _**so well**_  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I_** know**__

Do you see what we've done? (_**Ahhhhh)**__  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves (__**Ahhhhh) **__  
Do you see what we've done? (__**Ahhhhh)**__  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves (__**Ahhhhh) **__  
Yeah, Yeah  
How did we get here?  
I use to know you _**so well**_  
Yeah, Yeah_

**Well how did we get here?**_  
When I use to know you _**so well**

_  
I think I know  
I think I know  
_**Oooo**_, there is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true_

As the song finished I shook my head a little, trying to erase all the memories of Edward and I and put them into the back of my head whilst everyone else was cheering and applauding. But I had zoned them out and focused on Edward.

His reaction is what will change everything.

EPOV

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_  
_  
How did we get here?  
I use to know you _**so well **_  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I _**know**

I don't know why but the words of this song make me think about the time Bella was in heat and jumped me. It was THE most amazing experience in my existence, but I didn't tell her that. I really should of, maybe this song is about me and the awkwardness I've caused between us after it happened.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
_**And its hanging on your tongue **_  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
_**If you're a man at all**  
_Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so...") __**On my own**_ _(But my thoughts you can't decode)_

My eyes widened as I heard this, suddenly everything feels like it's falling into place.

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you _**so well**_  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I_** know**__

Do you see what we've done? (_**Ahhhhh)**__  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves (__**Ahhhhh) **__  
Do you see what we've done? (__**Ahhhhh)**__  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves (__**Ahhhhh) **__  
Yeah, Yeah  
How did we get here?  
I use to know you _**so well**_  
Yeah, Yeah_

**Well how did we get here?**_  
When I use to know you _**so well**

_  
I think I know  
I think I know  
_**Oooo**_, there is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true_

When we finished playing the song my head was swimming in the memories of all the time Bella and I shared together. Everyone else was cheering and applauding around us but it just seemed to disappear around me as I looked at Bella, who happened to be looking at me with an anxious look on her face. Before I could even think my feet had me running towards Bella and I scooped her up in my arms, holding her tight to me before crashing my lips down onto hers.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it's very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and please read and review (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Dark Angel, sadly.

BPOV

I was just standing there, waiting nervously for his reaction to the song which he so clearly inspired, and the next thing I know he's in front of me, crashing his lips down onto mine. As soon as his ice cold lips touched mine, I felt a spark run through my body that started at my lips and kept going round like a circuit. This was better than anything I could have ever imagined and I'm pretty sure my vocabulary isn't vast or expert enough to think of the perfect way to describe it. Only words that come to mind are amazing, earth shattering, soulful, intense and perfect. The way his ice cold, marble smooth lips fit so perfectly on my slightly warmer than average, slightly plump ones made me almost certain that we had been designed for each other, two parts of the same thing destined to come together and be a whole again. As his lips moved in sync with mine, the emotions in that kiss were making me feel weak and I honestly think that if I could care about anything other than Edward and this kiss at the moment I would feel bad for Jasper having to feel these emotions.

But I don't.

Nothing else seems to exist at the moment, just Edward and I as our mouths explore each other. I poured all the love I could into this kiss and I felt him put just as much into it and as his tongue swept across my bottom lip I couldn't help but tingle from the pure joy I'm feeling and my hands get a mind of their own as they work their way into his bronze locks, feeling silky to the touch. He did the same as one of his hands was wrapped tightly around my waist and the other was working in my hair, pushing my mouth as close to his as possible.

"Ahem" Oh. My. God. We both stop as we hear someone, obviously had to be Emmett, clearing their throats. I pulled away from slowly, a blush creeping into my face and turned to face the person who had interrupted us. Edward grabbed a hold of my hand as I turned around a squeezed it lightly, reassuring me that he's there and everything is fine. As happy as I am at the minute, I'm also very embarrassed too.

"FINALLY!!!" I laughed at Alice as she was bouncing up and down on the spot, looking like the hyper active pixie that my big sister/best friend is and then lunges herself forward onto me, making us both tumble to the floor and everyone burst into laughter at us. I just hugged her back as we lay there sprawled out on the floor before pulling us both to our feet and straightening out my outfit, once again my free hand being taken by one of Edward's.

"Well, that was certainly....interesting." Emmett said whilst laughing at us, well me and the fact I had started blushing again. I simply stuck my tongue out at him, not one of my most mature moments and everyone else started laughing at me, even Edward as he pulled me into his side and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. Mom was the first to calm down.

"Well Bella, the song was certainly amazing. Such a talented daughter Carlisle and I have." They were both smiling proudly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I would do anything and everything to make sure my parents are proud of me, they know that too. And no it's not that I'm their little girl, even though I am really when I think about it, it's purely because I finally have parents who would do anything for me and the feeling is mutual. Same with anyone else in my family, including Alec. "And I'm so glad you two have finally woken up to your feelings, now we're going to get out of your way so you can talk." She walked over and hugged me before smiling at Edward and walked out followed by Jasper who was smirking at us, Emmett who looked like he was going to make sure we hadn't heard the last of this and Alice and Rose who both just looked really happy. Dad walked up to me and embraced me in a hug.

"Wow Bella, you really are such a talented young lady. Will you play for me again sometime?" I blushed ever so slightly, but of course being pale meant dad saw it straight away and smiled wider at me. I simply smiled back at him.

"Anytime Dad, anytime." He hugged me again and walked towards the door before turning around to face us again.

"Bella, we'll begin the transformation as soon as you want." I simply nodded and smiled at him, too happy to try and form sentences at the moment. As soon as dad closed the door behind him, I was twirled around to face Edward, who had the biggest smile on his face and his golden eyes shining brighter than I've ever seen.

EPOV

As soon my lips had contacted hers, everything seemed to disappear around me. The contrast between my ice cold, stone like lips on her delicately soft, slightly plump warm ones was something that felt like nothing I had ever felt before. The kiss was intense, but not in the intense way that you want to stop as it's wrong, but intense as in my body felt alive, felt like it was soaring for the first time. Our lips moulded together perfectly, like they were the completing piece to the other and I'm sure if it was possible my heart would be pounding so hard you could see it through my marble chest.

Even so, my dead heart felt like it skipped a beat when she kissed me back.

I understand it now. I understand why my family interact with their mates the way they do, the way they describe things in their thoughts, the look of love in the eyes. It all makes perfect sense to me no I have my Bella. _My Bella._ That is like music to my ears.

I stood there as Alice jumped on Bella and sent them both tumbling to the ground and just stayed silent, focusing on the thoughts of my family and just how happy I was about what happened. Replaying the song she so beautifully sang earlier over and over in my head.

_Finally, Edward this is so great! You guys are going to be perfect together – Alice_

_He's finally found his soul mate, which happens to be Bella. No one is alone anymore – Esme_

_Finally man, I've been waiting for you to act out your feelings for a while – Jasper_

_I knew it; they are going to be perfect – Rose, Emmett_

_My son and daughter are soul mates, the family is complete. Just need to change Bella and everything will be perfect – Carlisle_

I smiled at their thoughts and chuckled slightly. It seems they were aware of us before Bella or I was. Before I knew it everyone had left the room and it was just me and Bella so I twirled her around in my arms, making her face me and looked at her with what I can only think has to be the biggest and happiest grin on my face. She smiles brightly at me and I know I will never get sick of seeing that smile, or being the one to cause it.

"Bella love, that song was amazing. Was it about me?" Love? I just called her love. Well I love her so what can I say? I know that she is the one that I've waited my whole 107 years of existence for, the life, soul and heart of me. She is my mate, my soul mate in every meaning of the word and I will never let her go. She chuckles slightly and tilts her head to the side, one of her habits that I love about her.

"What gave it away?" She said with a playful expression on her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I bent down, nuzzling my head into the crook of her neck and inhaling her sweet and intoxicating scent. Freesias and strawberries, the best scent ever to exist. We both laughed at what she had said.

"Well the part about not being able to decode your thoughts kind of did it." I laughed and gave her my trademark crooked grin and she laughed back at me. I stared into her deep pools of chocolate brown and realised I would gladly let myself drown in them and their beauty. In Bella's beauty. She moved her gaze away from my eyes and looked down at her new rock clad feet nervously. "What's wrong love?" I put my finger underneath her chin, raising her head until her eyes were once again level with mine. She laughed slightly before smiling.

"Erm, what does this mean? I know it sounds stupid but I don't know so..." I didn't let her finish her sentence; I just silenced her with my lips, preoccupying both our mouths. Once again, everything around us vanished and I was in my own personal heaven with my own personal angel. When we finally separated, I pressed my forehead on to hers and looked into her eyes whilst both of us were breathing heavy. Unnecessary on my part and slightly on hers, but it's just the intensity that we feel when we kiss that leaves us breathless.

"It means love, that if you accept that is, that we are together now. Boyfriend and girlfriend, man and woman, mates, soul mates, lovers. Whatever you wish to call it love." She simply grinned at me before pressing her lips back onto mine in a slow, sweet and passionate kiss that made me feel like my dead heart was once again beating. She pulled away first and I growled slightly, already missing the lack of contact from her. She simply laughed and I soon joined her as I pulled her into me and embraced her tightly. The only noise I could hear in the entire room was the sound of my angels breathing and her heart beating, some what erratically, due to the events and emotions.

"I love you Edward Cullen, more than anything." I smiled at her and picked her up, spinning her around in a circle. I couldn't help it. I placed her back on the floor and stared deeply into her eyes, which showed so much love I never would have thought it was possible if I didn't know my eyes reflected the same emotions.

"I love you too my love. My Isabella Marie Swan. My love. My own personal fallen angel" She smiled at this and kissed me again before we decided to go see Carlisle about her change.

CPOV

After I left Edward and Bella in the music room I joined the rest of my family in the living room as they sat around talking about a subject I had no knowledge of, Bella and Edward's duet. Alice's eyes went blank and as soon she was back from her vision she looked at me and smiled.

"Bella will be down with Edward in 15 minutes, so we best start preparing for her change." I smiled back at her and nodded as I went to my office which is now set up as a hospital room of sorts, ready for Bella's change. I turned to Alice as she walked in, new clothes in hand for Bella after the change. I couldn't help but ask her the question that has been etched on my mind ever since this day had been decided on. How long will Bella take to transform and will it work out okay? I know technically it is two questions but to me one is linked to the other.

"Alice, how long will it take do you know?" She simply smiled and sat herself down on what is soon to be Bella's bed.

"It will take a week. I know it is longer than usual but with her having a fast healing thing thanks to the scientists at Manticore, the venom will have to fight harder and will take longer. But I see it being fine, I see her being beautiful Carlisle. You are going to be so proud." I sat next Alice and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, like a father would with his daughter.

"I'm already proud of Bella Alice. I'm proud of all of you, so incredibly proud." I looked at her and she looked as though she would cry if possible and turned to hug me.

"You really are our father Carlisle, no matter what anyone in the future may say to you or try to make you not believe it, ignore them. Believe in us, your family who looks at you as the light that guides the way, our source of calm, peace, comfort. Our father in every sense of the word minus biological." She laughed slightly and had me close to becoming teary. "Not that science matters anyways." Then stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

10 minutes later and Bella was lying on the bed, ready to be changed. Everyone had piled into the room and was waiting anxiously, luckily we have and empath in the family to try to keep us calm. I wiped the hair out of Bella's face and smiled down at her.

"You ready dear?" She smiled back at me and nodded.

"Yes dad." And with that Edward took a hold of her left hand and Esme her right and I sunk low to kiss her forehead and then moved and bit down into her neck.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sorry its taken sooooo long for an update, it's been hectic. But here is the update, yes its short but I will get the following chapter up super quickly (:

I hope you enjoy it and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Dark Angel, sadly.

BPOV

As soon as dad's teeth sunk into my neck I could feel the venom pool its way into my bloodstream and leave a burning sensation in its wake. My family told me how much the transformation hurts, the intensity of the burning for the three days. Well, a week for me since Manticore was so kind and made my body fight harder to heal quicker. So I just closed my eyes and shut down my body, letting the venom pulse through my veins.

_**7 Days Later**_

Well they certainly didn't lie about the burning; it was intense and made you want to just be dead already. But I wouldn't scream, the soldier in me won't ever let an enemy of any form see any type of weakness from me. I know my transformation is nearly over now, most of my body is ice cold like my families and my heart is beating at a pace which feels like it is going to pop out of my chest. I can feel the venom collecting in my heart and slowly killing it. That's when it happened. The venom attacked brutally and my body finally grew tired of fighting and my heart pumped its last beat...ever. As soon as my heart stopped my eyes opened and I sat up, still in dad's office/transformation room. My sight has also been great, but what I can see now is spectacular. I can see every dust particle that is floating in the air and what it consists of to such a clear level, I highly doubt my family can even see this well. Slowly, I got up off the bed and walked over to the window and found I could see everything for miles, I could even see my family running back towards the house from the forest 10 miles away from here. I could smell and hear them too, I guess that my already heightened senses are now something that can't be matched or compared to anything.

I quickly moved in front of the mirror, looking at my transformed self for the first time. And boy, am I quick. As I listened to the footsteps which were now 5 miles away and approaching, I took in my appearance and couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my mouth. I'm beautiful. My now black hair is done to the bottom of my back, curling at the bottom with natural chocolate brown and red hints to it. My body has all the curves in all the right places, making me look slim/slender yet toned and slightly muscled at the same time and my face is now perfectly angled and my lips now both plump and looking like roses on my pale white skin.

Then there are my eyes.

I had mentally prepared myself to have crimson orbs instead of the brown ones I normally have but that isn't what I have. My eyes are still brown, just a tad darker than before but they have purple specs and purple outline around my pupil. I was still staring at my eyes when the others walked through the door.

"Bella, oh dear we are so sorr...." Mom didn't finish her sentence because I had turned around and she saw my eyes, making everyone gasp. I laughed nervously and looked at all my family.

"I know, not what you expected right?" Edward was the first to get himself back together as he sauntered forward and grabbed a hold of my hand. I smiled at him as I realised that his body temperature was no longer ice cold to me, but warm and welcoming.

"Bella love, immortality suits you well." I smiled wider at this and was yanked out of his embrace by none other than pixie herself.

"Bella, you look GORGEOUS! My visions didn't do you justice, I'm quite jealous. But I never saw your eyes becoming this colour, they were always crimson red." At the end of her sentence she pulled the cutest confused face and I put my arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"The future isn't certain, remember Alice?" With that we all laughed and talked some more about the transformation, Alice's visions and debates of what made my eyes go the way they are before all of us went our separate ways planning on figuring out my eyes.

Of course not before I promised Emmett a wrestle.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed (: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please review! (: **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight or Dark Angel.**

BPOV

I've been a vampire for 6 months now, but only 3 of them have actually been spent in Forks with my family like planned. I met the wolves, who took an instant liking to me.

Helped that I don't need to drink blood.

Amazing bunch of people, especially Jacob, they even helped train me in fighting. They would phase into their wolf forms and attack me so I could get used to fighting and to my powers. Slowly, Jacob and I became best friends and he was like my own personal sun. He'd know exactly what to say or do if I was down or something had gone wrong, making the darkness light again.

Edward and I became closer than anything imaginable, he helped me find out why my eyes were purple and control my powers. He was who I was with when it happened. We were just lying in our meadow when these symbols began appearing on my body, like tattoos but in purple ink instead of the expected black. No one understood why these symbols were here, what they meant and why I was getting them so the inevitable happened.

I went to the Volturi.

Maybe not the best idea considering that 3 months into my vampire existence I already had around 20 abilities but still, it was the only idea we could think of at the time. Turns out the Volturi knew what was happening to me; apparently I WAS a special child just like Lydecker said all those years ago. My DNA had no junk DNA in it, every part of it had a purpose and that is spectacular, even for transgenics. The symbols were my destiny making itself known, letting me know I truly was special. I was destined to become the saviour of my kind. I was destined to protect, kill, care and fight. To say I was shocked when I found this out would be an understatement, but what Aro said after he told me shocked me even more.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Isabella, dear, you must now understand why we insist that you have training with us and help us kill the on growing newborn army that is being created down south." I stood there with my emotionless mask on my face, but truly was shocked to the bone. History is repeating itself, another newborn war down south. Jasper won't be the only newborn fighter anymore I suppose, but how am I meant to kill them?_

"_Sorry Aro, but how am I meant to kill them exactly? Letting me take some of the guard?" Aro chuckled at my words before replying._

"_You can run 3 times as fast as a normal vampire Isabella, you are also 3 times as strong. Not to mention you seem to get a new power every week and can absorb others. Your destiny before you became a vampire was to be a saviour for your kind, that hasn't changed dear. Just your kind has." _

_END FLASHBACK_

And that's why I'm here now, in Phoenix. I've been here for the past week fighting the newborn army, offering those that can be saved the chance of joining the guard. I'm now the killer Manticore always wanted me to be, the perfect and ruthless soldier that kills brutally and is relentless in battle.

And I hate it.

The only person I've stayed in touch with from my family is Alice, they all know my destiny and what I'm doing but the Denali coven visited and one of them ended up staying – Tanya. She's now Edward's mate and the daughter I can no longer be and the sister a warrior can't be. Alice is the only one who hates her and the family in return hate Alice for that. I know what you're thinking, why would the family hate Alice? Simple. Tanya has a power, more specifically mind control.

Her mind control works on everyone but Alice, possibly because I'm always inside Alice's head and gave her the warning about Tanya, plus the fact she never liked Tanya originally. That's how I keep in touch with Alice, she can just think to speak to me and I can reply in her head without even Edward knowing. The beauty of being too powerful. She's often asked me why I haven't came back and got rid of Tanya, but I showed her the visions of what would happen if I turn up before the time is right and either way someone in the family dies. No matter what awful things they say about me I won't let them die for her.

So here I am, sat in a tree in a forest keeping an eye on Alice whilst getting prepared for fighting the newborns in an hour or so. There are only 10 and the creator left, I left them purposely because they have gifts and the creator will watch her plan fail before I kill him.

**Bella can you talk?** I smiled as Alice talked to me in her head; she is really having a bad time bless her. Even Jasper is aggressive to her.

_**Of course Alice, always. What's up? **_I heard her sigh before she starts speaking again.

**Bella, I had a vision. They are going to attack soon, they are fed up of me defending you and not liking Tanya. **This time it was my turn to sigh, of course I had seen this in a vision.

_**I know Alice, I saw it too. But you trust me right?**_

**Of course Bella!**

_**Then trust me when I say I will be there when the time is right, just like I've always promised. Now I'm going off to fight the remaining newborns now. Just talk to me if you need me ok?**_

**Won't I distract you?**

_**Never.**_

And with that I teleported myself to the remaining newborns and smirked at them. They were quite clearly shocked from me appearing from nowhere in front of them.

"I hear your army has dwindled?" I ask, waiting for their reply. The 10 of them stand up and create a formation around me and I feel my shield absorbing all the powers. A healer, telekinetic, 4 elementals (wind, fire, earth, water), empathy, skilled fighter, tracker and a physical shield. Interesting.

"You should know you killed them" My smirk grew and they growled at me in response, not the best idea.

"Not all of them, those who wish to be saved and go to the Volturi. The same offer stands for you."

They all responded with no and then pounced at me. Usually I would have thought them but going of my vision I don't have to much time to have fun with these guys in order to get the creator and save Alice. So instead I simply flicked my wrist and they all burned to ash, leaving a cloud of purple smoke before teleporting to the creator.

"Someone's been a naughty boy. Creating a newborn army never goes down well with the Volturi you know?" He just looked at me, impressed I knew so much.

"Care to join?" _She would be a lovely addition, perhaps even my mate._

"No thanks and I won't be your mate either." He looked at me shocked and I tapped my forehead in response. He growled and lunged at me, which I notice seems to be a southern thing to do when you are a vampire. I simply lunged myself at him and teleported us both back to the castle in Volterra.

"Bella dear, what have you got here?" I looked at Aro and smiled, he's become like a second father to me since the first is under mind control and busy trying to think of ways to kill me.

"The newborn army creator from Phoenix." The male looked at the 3 vampire royal brothers and tried to run but I kept him there without even having to look at him before Alec took over and removed his senses. "Thanks Alec. Anyways, sorry but I've got to be going now. Got my family to save from a strawberry blonde psycho." Aro laughed and got out of his thrown and hugged me, followed my Marcus and Caius.

"I hope everything goes well Bella, you have permission to destroy her by the way. Not that you need it." We all laughed as I walked out of the castle at human speed before I got into the forest and ran full speed to Forks.

APOV

I stood in the forest as my family kept advancing on me. Stupid Tanya is all to blame for this.

"Shut up Alice" Edward growled at me, clearly reading my thoughts. I simply growled back, my faith in Bella making me unafraid of the 7 vampires now advancing. "You know Alice, you are so stupid to have faith in _her_, she's pathetic. She won't save you Alice, no one can." I growled at him, the way he says her is so full of disgust and hatred it would be impossible to believe they are soul mates.

That got another growl from Edward.

I watched them all as they advanced, fearing slightly Bella wont make it.

_**Don't be stupid Alice; I'm already on my way. I'm blocking your head from your dearest brother so don't worry.**___ The smile on my face was unstoppable as she said this.

"Why are you smiling? We are going to kill you Alice. You are stupid, worthless and annoying. No point in your existence anymore. You're just like Bella is to Edward, a huge mistake that I need to recover from." Now that hurt, I watched as Jasper came closer as he said those words with so much venom I knew that if I could cry I would. I feel sorry for Bella; she's had to listen to all of this from the entire family minus me.

_**Don't worry about me Alice. Stand up for yourself! **_So that's exactly what I did.

BPOV

I'm already in Seattle, I know teleporting would have been quicker but I needed the run and to get myself ready for all that they are going to say. I know the purple is already slowly taking over my eyes; it's just something that happens when I'm angry. If I get really angry my whole eyes are violet with black in them, they can also change depending on what power I use as well.

"Shut up Jasper! Bella isn't a mistake, Tanya is. You all changed when she came along! Bella completed us, she's is just tearing us apart and all you lot are doing is letting her!" I listened as Alice shouted this and a vision appeared telling me Emmett was going to pounce. Before the vision had even finished I was already in front of Alice and slamming myself into Emmett, sending him 5 miles into the forest. The family looked shocked and irritated and growled at me as I took a defensive crouch in front of Alice.

"So the warrior returns to save the pathetic pixie." I raised an eyebrow as Jasper says this, not rising to his taunts. "You 2 deserve to die together and that's exactly what is going to happen!" By this time Emmett was back and growling at me. I just snapped my head in his direction and let out a growl that was more like a roar and put any vampire or werewolf to shame. Safe to say that frightened them, I could feel it radiating off them. With that I looked at Tanya, who had the most fear radiating off her and stood up and stalked towards her. I growled in her face and laughed at the response of her emotions, she's truly terrified.

"Tell them your power. Tell them the truth. I might save you then." I laughed as the others tried to move to attack Alice but found themselves frozen to the spot. "You can stop trying, it isn't going to work! No one is going near her anytime soon, so accept it and let me sort this excuse of a vampire out first!" They all growled at me.

"You know Bella, we may have had something a long time ago but there is no need for this. I was lonely, you were there. You were nothing more than simple convenience for me, it wasn't love at all. Boredom, yes but definitely not love. I mean come on, who could love a killer like you? You were a killer before you joined us, whilst you joined us and after you joined us. You are pathetic and I wish you would just drop down dead or the wolves would get you. Anything to get you out of my life for once and all, out of all our lives so we aren't hassled anymore. Oh, and take Alice with you." I didn't even bother looking at Edward when he said this; I just stared at Tanya as I felt my anger rise and felt my eyes turn violet.

_God I wish I could get to Alice. Kill her for not being nice to Tanya and accepting her into the family! Stupid Bella, drop down dead! – Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle_

_Bella is so pathetic, she is so worthless and out of her depth when it comes to Tanya, she is the best mate and lover there will ever be. I need to kill Alice and Bella – Edward_

_God can't Bella just die already, she should have just died that day at Manticore. Would have saved all this hassle – Esme _

_Crap, she knows! No Tanya, stay focused – Tanya_

"Tanya, this is your last warning. Tell them the truth, or I will make you" As I said that two fireballs started in my hands and kept swirling around.

"Whatever! Get over yourself Betty!" _Oh dear lord I'm going to die!_ I growled at her before smirking. I advanced closer and was in her face before she could even blink, punching Edward out the way in the process. He was back and growling near me before I used my mind and moved him next to his family. All of them were still struggling and growling.

"It's Bella you idiot. And yes, you are going to die. Now tell them the truth!" She walked a step away from me.

"NO!" She screamed and ran for the forest, the idiot doesn't know I'm 3 times faster but instead I just teleported in front of her, grabbed her and teleported back to the rest of the family. Tanya was struggling in my arms and screaming as my hands were still on fire, burning her.

"Since you won't tell them, I'll show them." And with that I used my mental shield on them and watched as realisation dawned on them. Alice looked scared, remembering everything they ever said or done to her so I quickly teleported her behind me as I let my family move again. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Tanya, you have a power don't you?" She simply nodded and stopped screaming as I made the fire in my hands disappear so she could answer the questions. I pushed her to the floor, with a bit more force than needed leaving a huge crater in the ground and getting another scream.

"Tell them the truth" That's all I had to say before she told them everything, dry sobbing all through it.

"I have a power, yes Carlisle. Mind control. When my family came to visit you I saw it as the perfect opportunity to get Edward now that Bella was finally out of the way. So I used my mind control on all of you, making you hate Bella and fall in love with me. I replaced her. Only it didn't work on Alice, I don't know why it didn't..." Alice interrupted here.

"It didn't work because Bella was keeping in touch with me in my head and also the fact that I just didn't like you in the first place, so my mind wouldn't let you in" Everyone looked at the 2 of us shocked and Tanya tried to use this as a way to get out of this. I gave her a slight electric shock.

"Continue with your story." She sighed, her mind replaying everything and I decided to project it for all the family to see.

"Anyways, I managed to keep my mind control up even to the point where what Edward thought he heard in my mind was just what I made him think. It got to the point of having to fight Alice to get her to agree with everyone that I decided to get you all to attack her." I growled at her as she said it, knowing all too well what she wanted to do. Everyone just looked shocked and heartbroken as I replayed the events that have just happened in the forest for them all to see.

"I'll take it from here. As she said she made you want to attack Alice, and there was no way in hell that was going to happen. I know you are probably wondering why I have let it go on this long but if I didn't stop it when I did it resulted in a huge fight and one or more of you dying. So I made sure that when Emmett lunged I was there to stop him and get the truth out of Tanya. Of course not without a few insults, but still. I just put my mind shield up on you and here we are." I looked at all of them as they slowly remembered everything awful they have ever said about me and wondered if I had heard it. "I've heard everything you have ever said or thought. Now sorry Tanya but Aro Volturi doesn't want you around abusing a power like that on a close friend so..." I didn't even finish my sentence before she turned into a pile of ashes.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe that she did that." I looked at Carlisle as he said this. I just nodded slightly as I removed the mental shield from them.

"It's fine Carlisle." As soon as his name left my mouth I felt the sadness coming from them all, especially Carlisle and Esme. His mouth opened slightly in shock before he replied.

"Carlisle?" I just looked at him and Esme, who had venom pooling in her eyes as she kept in her sobs.

"It's your name isn't it?"

_Oh my, Bella is so hurt! She called him Carlisle, not dad. So I'm probably just Esme now, not that I can blame her. Oh my poor baby – Esme_

_I can't believe how badly we hurt our Bella, my daughter no longer sees me as her father – Carlisle_

_This is not a good sign – Rose, Emmett_

_God if Bella hadn't killed Tanya I would have, I can't believe what I've said about her. What I said about Alice, my darling wife. Now she wont even stand near me – Jasper_

_Bella I know you can hear me, I'm so, so sorry but she had us controlled. We wouldn't have done that otherwise – Edward_

I let out a humourless chuckle.

"I know you were under her control, doesn't mean it didn't hurt Edward. Imagine having to hear everything each of you ever said about me or thought about me. Imagine having Carlisle and Esme wish they hadn't saved you that day but wish they had left you to rot..." Esme let out a loud sob before she fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably with Carlisle's arms around her with teary eyes. "...imagine your older sister who you idolised saying you were a complete waste of space and wished a fire would just consume you, your brothers thinking of ways they could team up and kill you." This made Rose follows Esme's steps as she fell to the floor and Emmett followed whilst Jasper just looked down, feeling guilty and ashamed."Think about how you would feel watching someone, who was originally your mate, moving on and wishing you dead whilst also having to deal with the images of them having sex. I saw every touch, kiss and movement and felt every emotion Edward. To add onto that you are all ganging up on Alice and trying to kill her for her lack of obedience. All this while your killing new born armies on your own, learning new powers and being forced to be everything you despise because of some stupid destiny. "Everyone was silent now, except from sobs from the girls. Even Alice didn't know everything I've had to do these last 3 months. "So yeah, you were under her control but it still hurts. Doesn't it Alice?"

"I can't even describe it Bella, and you had worse. " I just shrugged and turned to walk away when Esme called my name.

"Bella!" I turned my head to face her. "Where are you going?"

"Home" Her eyes lit up slightly.

"With us?" I shook my head and she let out another sob, yes I wish I hadn't caused this but the hurt I've felt is nothing compared to this and I just cant forgive them that easily. Alice is the same.

"Will you ever come back to us?" I looked at Edward as he said that, catching his double meaning. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just don't push me and accept the fact I have to deal with this on my own. Truth be told, if I went back to your house right now I would probably end up fighting you all. I'm avoiding that; I'll talk when I'm ready." He simply nodded the pain in his eyes evident as they turned black.

_**Alice**_ She looks at me, letting me know she's listening. _**You don't have to stay with them if you don't want too; they aren't the only ones with a house in Forks.**_

**You have a house in Forks Bella? **I nodded at her, ignoring the questioning looks and thoughts

_**You can come live with me if you want, at least till your ready to go back. They won't be able to find us to hassle us, I'll cover our scents. So what do you say? **_ She nodded in reply and smiled widely at me. I smiled back, the first time I smiled and meant it months, and held my hand out to her. She took it and I teleported us away from them.

We went home.__


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:**** Sorry about the LONG delay on a new chapter. My laptop died and I had to get a new one, but, to make up for it I'm going to try and get more frequent updates up. Anyways, as always thanks to everyone that reviewed, please review again if you like (: Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Twilight or Dark angel ):**

APOV

As soon as I agreed to go to Bella's house in Forks, I knew I had made the right choice. There is just no way can I be around my family right now without fighting either verbally or physically and knowing Bella, no one would be able to touch me. So this is definitely the best choice. Time to cool off for both parties and bonding time for me and Bella!

When she grabbed my hand and teleported us to her house I was shocked at the warmth they had, obviously the off the fire she used to burn Tanya. But when I looked up again I saw the house that I would be calling home for the next god knows how long.

And my jaw dropped.

BPOV

As soon as we landed in front of the house Alice's jaw dropped and I couldn't help but laugh at her. The house is a gift from Aro that puts the Cullen's mansion to shame, obviously only the best for the vampire warrior – his words, not mine. The building had an old yet modern feel to it as it was made of grey bricks and had some ivy crawling up the sides of it. To the left there was a garage that can hold up to 20 cars (a personal request from me) and to the right there is another building, which is a gym and training centre which is specialised for me, vampires and werewolves so the family and the pack can use it if need be.

"Alice, close your mouth. This is just the outside." She quickly closed her mouth and looked at me before we both burst out laughing as I grabbed her hand and we walked into the house via the double oak doors. We end up in the large hallway which is painted a cream colour with black floral patterns. There is a large spiral staircase to the left as well as three stained wooden doors and on the right there are another staircase and four doors and straight down there is another two doors.

"Oh my god, Bella! This place is gorgeous!" I laughed as I placed my phone on the wooden table beside the door before turning around.

"Alice, wait until you see the rooms! You will love it." She smiled brightly at me as I walked into the first door on the right. This lead us into the main living room, it's a huge spacious room that is painted cream like the hallway with wooden floor and a dark chocolate coloured shag rug in the middle of the room. There are three couches, all chocolate brown like the rug and all made for two as well as two love seats and three leather reclining chairs. Then there is the best part of the room, the entertainment system. In the middle of the main wall there sits a black, 100" LCD, HD flat screen with a dark oak cabinet underneath it which held a DVD player, a blu-ray player, Xbox 360 and a Playstation 3. Of course, the TV is surround sound and in the left corner there are five shelves along the wall that holds DVDs and etc. On the opposite wall were the CD player and two shelves of CDs. From there I dragged her through the kitchen which was huge with a stainless steel and glass theme running through out it, we then went through the games room, the second living room, downstairs bathroom and the music room before dragging Alice up the left staircase.

"What's the rush Bella, I wasn't finished taking in...." She didn't finish the sentence as I skidded to a halt outside a door that the words 'Alice's Room' in elegant script on a piece of paper taped to the door. She looked at me, her face a mix of shock and excitement. "M-my room?" I simply nodded before taking the paper off and pushing her through the door.

Alice's room was a huge priority for me since I saw her coming to stay with me after the little show down with Tanya and Co. Her room is the largest on this side of the house and has a bathroom and walk in closet attached to it. I painted it dusky pink with a white dado rail in the middle splitting the wall into two halves, the bottom half of the wall I decorated by drawing white roses on it. She's got a queen sized bed in the middle of the back wall which had white silk sheets and covers, a couch that is white leather and a white desk on opposite walls. On her desk I made sure the brand new laptop, IPod and blackberry were on the top along with...

"Oh my god, Bella! Credit cards?!" I burst out laughing at her antics as she ran around her room stroking her bed and new possessions adoringly. Clearly, I'd passed the test so far.

"Do you like it so far? I did this room myself." She didn't answer, just launched herself at me and hugged me tightly. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, that's not all yet." I could feel the excitement rolling off her. I walked over to the side of the room where her couch was and pulled open her white curtains and revealed to her the French doors and balcony, receiving a squeal in response. But that's not the part I'm most looking forward too, the next bit is. After 5 minutes I finally managed to convince her that there is better to come and dragged her over to the double doors. "Prepare yourself Alice" and with that, I opened the doors and she saw her walk in closet for the first time. I had it made like a celebrities, it was full of designer labels and had racks for the shoes, cupboards and stands for coats, hats and jewellery as well as a vanity with the latest hair and makeup products just waiting to be used.

I had to leave because of the squeal that followed.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:**** Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, please read and enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dark Angel, sadly.**

BPOV

After Alice finally stopped squealing she came and found me in my room on the right hand side of the house, but not before passing all the other rooms and taking a peek inside to see what they were. There was 3 bathrooms, all top of the range obviously and fully stocked with shampoo etc and then there was 4 other large bedrooms which were decorated neutrally ready for if the others ever want to be here or have rooms, not that I plan on telling Alice that anytime soon. Then it's my room, the largest on the right side of the house.

I painted it a deep jade colour and had the main wall behind my queen sized bed painted black. The bed was covered in black silk sheets and had a black metal frame around it. Like Alice's room, mine had a desk, laptop, phone, the French doors leading to a balcony and couch only my couch was in the far left corner at the back of the room and was surrounded by book shelves making it look like a mini library and I had four doors instead of two like Alice's room. One lead to a bathroom, another to a huge walk in closet (of course not as good as Alice's), the third lead to a library/office space and the fourth was my personal favourite – music room.

The walls are a lighter shade of jade than in my room but you can barely tell due to fact I have all of my CD collection and records on shelves all the way around, with a baby black grand piano and guitars on their stands took some of the floor space.

"Bella, this music room is amazing. But wouldn't you need more than a piano and guitars for the band? Assuming that will happen that is, or even recording anything at all?" I just nodded at her before walking out of the room with Alice in tow. I walked down the hallway to the right of my room passing another 4 doors, 2 libraries / offices, a fashion room for Alice obviously and lastly another music room. Only this one was fully equipped for anything any person could ever need when recording/playing in a band. The room was a pale gold and it had wooden flooring in it, there was a selection of guitars hanging on the wall ranging from the best acoustics, electrics and bass, 2 drum kits at the back of the room (one normal, the other electric), microphones across the far wall and then a cupboard full of instruments that aren't as frequently used and of course, the room had a booth and was set up so it can be like a recording studio.

Alice and I spent the next day shopping and went in her new canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo that I bought her ready for when she came here. Of course her seeing this and all of my cars and motorbikes caused another squeal that resulted in me walking out of the garage. As well as Alice's baby as she has named it, there was also 6 other cars in the garage as well as 4 motorbikes. A black V12 Audi R8, a black 1967 Shelby GT500 with silver details (think Eleanor off gone in 60 seconds but black and silver), a fully customized ice blue Toyota Supra, a black Aston Martin Vanquish – V12, a silver Mercedes SL 63 AMG and lastly a black Range Rover with tinted windows. The bikes are my baby off Rose and Jasper, a blue Yamaha YZF 600R Thundercat, a red and black 2008 Suzuki Hayabusa and a white and black 2009 Ducati 848. All amazing, even if I do say so myself.

After hours of shopping we finally went back, singing along to the radio all the way home before putting away our new items and settling into the living room to watch a movie, before realising one thing that is happening tomorrow.

School.

EPOV

As soon as Bella teleported her and Alice away to some house somewhere in Forks we all just fell apart. Rose and Esme were sat on the floor, dry sobbing and thinking of nothing but all the cruel things they did to Alice and Bella, especially to Bella.

_She called him Carlisle, not Dad. This is not looking good; I've truly messed up with my little sis – Emmett_

_AHH! I swear I would kill Tanya if she was still alive! All the things she made me say about Bella and my Alice. Right, calm down and think... – Jasper_

_My poor baby, she's been off fighting newborns and living on her own whilst trying to keep Alice safe from us and having to listen to everything we've said and seeing everything we've done. I can't believe I said I wished she'd died that day at Manticore – Esme_

_Stupid Tanya and her mind control, I really wouldn't blame Bella if she never came back – Rose_

_Edward...._

I looked to Carlisle as he called to me in his thoughts, letting him know that I'm listening.

_I know you're upset, we all are, but we are going to have to hunt and get everyone back on their feet so that we can think of ways to get Alice and Bella back._

So I simply nodded at him before running deeper into the forest to catch my 'food' and was shortly followed by the others, who were now calm on the outside and focusing on hunting.

The next day was filled with me moping about along with the rest of the family. I felt disgusted with myself; even if I was under mind control I should have somehow been able to stop it. I mean Alice could, whether that was due to her talking to Bella in her head or not I LOVE Bella. She is everything to me, the only person that can make my dead heart feel like its skipping a beat and soaring at the same time, the person who's smile instantly lights up the room and my whole existence every time she does it, the one person on this whole entire planet that understands me in every single way and loves me for it, the one who sat and wrote music with me till silly times in the morning and then played it, the person who made me realise that she loves me back with that song she sang which now seems so long ago. She is Isabella Marie Swan, X5-452, a transgenic, a vampire but most importantly, she is the love of my life. Bella is everything and something without Bella is nothing to me, that's why I need her back. We all need her back- she's Carlisle's and Esme's baby, Emmett's favourite little sister, Rose's daughter in a way and Jasper's second favourite person after Alice.

But thinking of everyone brings the memories of what we've done back to the front of my mind. It brings back what _I've _done, and makes me feel sick. I know if the roles were reversed I probably wouldn't have handled the situation in the forest as gracefully and peacefully as Bella did and I wouldn't have let the person who controlled their minds die so easily either. But that's just my Bella for you, she's like me in that sense I suppose. She was altered so that she was the perfect weapon, she was designed to kill and she hates the monster that she is destined to be, where as I hate the monster I've become. A blood sucking vampire.

Until Bella came along that is, everything seemed to have a reason then. The sun seemed to shine brighter on those rare occasions that it did shine, the birds seemed to sing a more beautiful song, twilight seemed like the best part of the day as it signified the ending of one day with Bella but also the coming of another. Everything is just better with her with me and the family. That's why we decided to get over everything that happened because of Tanya.

We fought between ourselves, literally, and then finally let it go as we all let our sob stories be heard and what we think we should do to get Bella and Alice back and all left for only one thing the next morning.

School.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:**** Thanks again to everyone that reviewed and please, read and enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Twilight or Dark Angel **

BPOV

Eurgh, school.

There was a point in time when the prospect of going to Forks High School with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett would have me excited to the point I would give Alice a run for her title as queen of hyper and giddy. But not now. It's going to be awkward and difficult and full of pity and regret.

Just awful if you ask me.

"Come on Bella, it's 5. We may as well get ready for school now" Alice said as she gracefully got herself off the recliner she was in and switched off the TV. I stood up and walked towards the staircase on the right as she went to the left.

"Okay Alice, if you need me just say "I tapped my forehead so she knew I meant in her head, not shouting verbally. She nodded as we both walked up towards our rooms. I quickly hopped into the shower and let the warm water hit my cold, marble like skin somehow making me relax a little and loosen the non-existing knots I can feel in my shoulders. I used my favourite vanilla body wash and strawberry shampoo before leaving the shower and wrapping a towel tightly around myself and running to my closet.

**Bella? **I scanned my clothes as I replied to Alice, smiling at my fashion conscious best friend/sister.

_**Yes Alice? **_

**What have you decided to wear? Or going to decide, I kind of want us to look the same but different to show a united front and we are best friends**. I chucked slightly at that, only Alice.

_**I'm thinking skinny jeans, top and converse. I know you don't fancy wearing skinny jeans though, so why don't you wear a pair of converse and we'll match like that?**_

**Excellent idea Bella! Have fun getting ready! **And with that her mind went back to thinking about clothes and today so I quickly blocked it off and walked towards my pile of jeans, pulling out a pair of black Gucci skinny jeans that I had customised so that there is a skull and crossbones on the left back pocket. Then over to the tops where and pulled out a midnight blue top that was off the shoulder on the left letting the black bra strap show and it also had some black stars going up the right side of it. To finish the outfit off I grabbed a black and blue studded belt from my belt stand, pair of black converse and a midnight blue form fitting hoody. My hair had already dried itself into my natural curls and I plan on leaving it like that, but added a blue satin bow to the right side. I put black eyeliner on to make my brown eyes stand out more and make the purple look brighter and placed some strawberry chap stick on to my lips. Before leaving the closet I grabbed a few black bangles and slid them on my left wrist.

As soon as I walked out the closet I was met by Alice who was sitting waiting for me on my bed whilst scrolling through her IPod. She was wearing a royal blue long top that had a white floral design going up the right side along with black leggings and cardigan with black converse that stopped at the ankle.

"Nice outfit Alice, anyways looking at the time should we head off?" Alice simply stood in front of me and nodded before replying.

"Yeah. Oh I love your outfit Bella, or should I say rock star?" I rolled my eyes playfully at my nick name Alice gave me that's stuck before we headed downstairs and walked to the garage. "Bella, what are we going to do about the others? I mean I've seen that we are going to bump into them a few times and we have music with them all. I also think Mrs Lee is going to make us sing something with you being new." I sighed before replying.

"I guess we will just cross that bridge when we come to it, but on the plus side I'm in every single one of your lessons!" She grinned and squealed slightly.

"I knew you were hiding something from me Bella!" I simply laughed at her before nodding."Oh this is going to be great...wait you do know how is in who at each lesson?" I nodded again, not laughing anymore. There will only be 2 lessons when it would be just Alice and me, and every other lesson had one or more of the others in it. Joy!

"I know Alice but still, we can't let them rule everything in our life. Besides, it's you and me against the world sis...at least until we forgive the others." We both laughed a bit before stopping in the garage. "What car should we take?" I looked at Alice, who looked like a kid in an ice cream shop trying to decide on one flavour. I laughed at her expression. "Are we showing off or attempting to be subtle?" She looked torn for about 40 seconds before a huge grin appeared on her pixie like face.

"Showing off of course!" I grinned back at her before teleporting a set of keys into my hands and pressing the button, laughing as Alice bounced up and down in excitement as the Audi unlocked. "Oh my god Bella, we are going to look SOOOO cool!" I simply nodded in agreement, too busy laughing to reply verbally as we strolled over to the car and got in. As soon I got in I was greeted with that new car smell which I adored and inhaled it in, Alice did the same.

"So the story is that I'm your best friend from Alaska?" I asked as I started the ignition and roared the car's engine by revving it a few times before bolting out the garage as soon as the door was open far enough.

"Yeah, your parents died in a car accident so you decided to move here and live with us since it is what they wanted since us Cullen's were basically your second family." I nodded but couldn't help but laugh at the irony and somewhat truth of the story. My parents are dead most likely and they would want me to be with the Cullen's since they are, well were, my second family after my unit. Now they are my family thanks to Aro, but never mind. Alice grabbed my IPod from my black bag and plugged it into the USB port beside the radio. Soon the car was engulfed in the sounds of Kings of Leon, Sex on fire. We sang along all the way to school and ended up there 5 minutes before the bell went. As we pulled into the parking lot, all stares were on the car and pretty much everyone's mouths dropped open as it went buy them. Alice was bouncing in her seat with excitement and was all giddy.

"You and your showing off Alice Cullen, we could have ended up given these poor people heart attacks!" We both laughed as I parked the car in an empty space at the front of the lot. Safe to say my Audi was the nicest and newest car in the lot, but still it's Forks, what do I expect?

We got out the car just in time to see Edward's Volvo pull into the lot and park in the spot next to us. As they got out of the car they stared at us and the car but we simply walked to the Office where I was greeted by Mrs Cope, the school's secretary.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" She was dazzled to say the least, the effects of Alice alone would make her self- conscious and somewhat dazzled but Alice Cullen and Bella Swan together? Lethal. I smiled, dazzling her more according to her thoughts.

_What a gorgeous young lady, she will fit in well with the Cullen's and Hale's that is for sure. The boys at Forks High are never going to be the same again._

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I've just moved here from Alaska, it's my first day." Realisation flowed through her as she grabbed a few papers from beside her and handed them to me.

"Of course, welcome to Forks High School Miss Swan. Here is your schedule and a slip for your teachers to sign if you will return it at the end of the day?" I simply nodded at her, this was a very kind hearted woman and for that she earned my respect.

"Sure Mrs Cope, and please, call me Bella" And with that I smiled at her and walked away with Alice in tow towards our first lesson.

EPOV

It was around 5 when Rose told us we should start getting ready for school so we all left to go into our rooms and prepare ourselves for the day ahead of us. To say it was odd getting dressed for school without Alice acting as fashion police would be an understatement, but I remember all the things Alice had told me and put on a pair of faded jeans on, a black t-shirt and my Cullen crest wrist band along with a pair of black converse. With half an hour before school we were all dressed and in the living room talking about the Alice and Bella situation.

"Well we all have at least one lesson with Alice and we all have music together so we can work with that. We just need a way to find out Bella's schedule to see who is with her and when." Jasper said as we all nodded in agreement. Their thoughts were full of what they would say if they saw either of them today and I tried my best to block them till they were almost silent. With my driving we pulled into the parking lot with just under 5 minutes to spare and we were all in shock as we saw Bella and Alice standing beside a brand new black Audi R8. My Bella looked beautiful as always and the ache in my heart kicked up a notch, not helping jasper in the slightest as he had to witness Alice who looked the definition of perfect in his eyes. As we got out of the car the pair walked away, nothing surprising there.

_Oh my god! The new girl is hottttt! I'm gonna get myself a piece of that – Newton, Tyler and Eric_

I couldn't help the low growl that escaped my throat, even no human would hear it my family did and looked at me.

"Newton and Co is having some rather repulsing thoughts about Bella" They nodded in understanding before we all headed our separate ways to our first lesson. Alice has English now on her own, but next she's with Rose for Geography, so the way back to normality will start then.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: ****Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review again (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dark Angel or any of the songs used/mentioned in this chapter.**

BPOV

Alice and I had English first, and luckily for us we were on our own. Next period however, we had geography with Rose....not so lucky. When Alice and I entered into Mrs Scott's lesson she smiled warmly at me, thinking I needed a friendly face on my first day, and I knew from then she was going to be one of my favourite teachers. She extended her hand for me to shake.

"Hello, you must be Isabella. I'm Mrs Scott and I'm going to be your English teacher. Here's a list of the books that we will be reading this semester and will be tested on." She handed me the piece of paper which I quickly scanned, realising I had read everything on the list so this subject was going to be a relaxing one. I smiled up at her and handed her my form that Mrs Cope wanted the teachers to sign.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Scott, and please, call me Bella it's much better than Isabella. Would you be able to sign this sheet please? I need it for Mrs Cope." She nodded before going to her desk and signing the sheet and walking back to where Alice and I were still standing.

"Okay, there you go. You can go take the seat next to Alice's it's the only empty one in the class anyways." With that we both smiled at her before I took the seat on the left to Alice, which was luckily for me against the wall. I got my things out of my bag what I would need as the other students walked into the class.

An hour has never gone by so quick before, at least not in school. English had flown by and before we knew it, it was time for geography. This meant Rose. I sighed as I entered Mr Ferguson's room with Alice, walking up to his desk and introducing myself, getting a sheet of the classes books and assignments that they already had, my sheet signed and then put into seat next Alice....and Rose. She smiled at us as we sat down next her and we simply nodded back.

_Oh Bella and Alice are in this class! Maybe this way it will be easier for us to go back to normal than if they were separate._

I laughed almost silently and even Alice and Rose would struggle to hear it.

_**Rose, I know you want us to forgive you. And we will...eventually. Just give us time; it's a lot sooner than you think. Trust me, I'm psychic. **_Rose's eyes widened in shock as I spoke to her in her head, obviously wasn't expecting me to speak to her at all let alone in her head and then she let one of her dazzling smiles, purely happy and excited about the prospect of everything going back to normal sooner than she thought.

Yeah, normal.....whatever that is.

The rest of the hour was spent with me, Rose and Alice in a mental conversation talking about things which really weren't relevant and then some much needed arguing and discussion about the Tanya situation and before I knew it, Alice and I were off to maths.

Alone, thankfully.

RPOV

I strolled out of geography with a huge smile on my face, which of course didn't go unnoticed by Jasper and Emmett when I walked into the science lab for the next lesson.

"Hey Rose, what's got you so happy?" Jasper asked, his depressed mood lightening due to my extremely happy one. I looked at him before taking my seat in between the two.

"Bella" That's all that had to be said before we launched into a full conversation about what had happened in geography and everything that was said, well mentally said, at a pace so fast and so low no human could ever hear us. Before we knew it, the hour was up and now it was time for me and Emmett to go to English and Jasper was off to history, where Alice would be.

BPOV

Alice and I went from maths to history, where Jasper would be. The teacher, Mr Williams, signed my sheet and gave me everything I would need for the lesson and let me sit next to Alice.

**Bella! I usually sit next to Jasper! What am I going to do?**I quickly looked at the seats and decided that if Alice takes the one closest to the window I'll sit next to her and then Jasper can sit next to me.

_**Sit next to window, I'll sit next to you and then Jasper can sit next to me**_ She looked at me, confused.

**But will you be alright sitting next to Jasper? **I simply nodded at her before we took the seats as Jasper strolled through the door, a smile on his features until he remembered the situation we were in. His thoughts let me know that Rose had told them what had happened and been said in geography, this is going to be a long lesson. Before I knew it, the history lesson was finished and Alice, Jasper and I seemed to be on friendly terms, which is great. Alice and Jasper will be fine in a day, maybe two at the most, she just needs time to adjust and accept what happened and he gets that. For lunch Alice and I are going back home, that way we can avoid any possible arguments and work on what we will play for the music teacher this afternoon.

EPOV

Before I knew it lunch had arrived, along with the absence of Bella and Alice. I can tell from Jasper's thoughts that history with the two had been eventful and now they are on friendly terms it seems and I'm happy for him, just a little jealous. Of him and Rose, they both have had lessons with Bella in and been given the opportunity to talk to her.

_Edward, Bella told me in geography that she and Alice will forgive us a lot sooner than we think they will. They just need time to get over things and accept stuff, get over the shock etc. Bella especially, obviously._ Rose then played her memory from this morning and the things that were said between them. Jasper did the same and we all felt better as he explained that they had decided to go back to Bella's instead of lunch in order to avoid an argument and prepare for music along with his story about what happened in history. Things seem to be on the mend.

_MMM, I wonder why Cullen isn't with Tanya today. They we're pretty much joined at the hips or lips rather, on Friday. Wonder what happened. But still, he's taken so that leaves Bella to me. Man she is fine! _A growl only loud enough that vampires could hear involuntary left my lips as I heard Mike's thoughts, as if this morning wasn't bad enough but all day I've had to sit and listen to them think awful, vile thoughts about MY Bella, and act like I never heard it.

It makes me sick, if that's even possible for a vampire. People are sitting replaying scenes of Tanya and me as they wonder where she is and I feel like I'm going crazy. I know it was mind control but having to see what we looked like, what we were doing through another person's perspective brought back all the memories of Bella and everything that has happened. As we all sat there, talking about the little unimportant things to try and take our minds off things as the bell went and I headed off to biology that I have with Alice.

APOV

As Bella tore the Audi out of the school's parking lot we started talking about Jasper and Rose and the others as we discussed the day's events so far. Before I knew it we were pulling up to Bella's mansion, which is my home too now. As I lay across the couch and Bella took a recliner I decided to talk about the music lesson we have in a few hours.

"Bella, do you know what you are going to perform yet?" She smiled at me before teleporting us to the music room; she sat at the piano and me on a bean bag.

"I was thinking of this, but with words obviously. And no, you won't see it because I'm not letting you. It's going to be a surprise." I pouted at her as she started playing a tune on the piano that was soft and gentle but still captivating and strong. The tune continued as she sat playing, both of us wrapped in our own thoughts. I was thinking of Jasper. The history lesson had improved our situation a bit and that's great, but every time I close my eyes I can see him telling me he wanted me and Bella dead. I see Emmett, my big bear of a brother lunging at me. Rose snarling at me and wishing me dead along with Bella whilst Carlisle and Esme agree. I see Edward and Tanya, ripping at each other's clothes whilst Bella is out there fighting a war single handed. As I thought about this I heard Bella change the tune and beginning to play a new one, not as prominent as the other but still beautiful.

Bella. My daring and brave little sister who kept me sane in these past 3 months, even when she's fighting a war. She's had to listen to my moaning and lack of acceptance of what had happened along with seeing everything and feeling the emotions. God, she even ran to the forest where we all were just in time to send Emmett flying as he tried to attack me. She's my little sister and best friend and I've been too busy fussing over Jasper and the fact Emmett tried to kill me to notice she's struggling.

_**Alice, I'm fine. You and Jasper are getting better; we will all be fine in the future. Let's not push it though.**_ I nodded, knowing words weren't needed with her before she stopped playing a third tune and looked at me. _**Ready for bio sis?**_ And with that we we're off and inside the biology room with minutes to spare as Edward strolled into the class. He sat on the seat next to me, meaning I was literally stuck in the middle of them.

"Hello Bella, Alice. I know you have both had a hard time with everything that happened because of Tanya..." Bella visibly flinched when he said her name and I didn't need to be able to read minds to know she was having images of the two together amongst other things."....but we really want to try to fix this. I want to try to fix US Bella." I sighed as did Bella, she turned and looked at him with pain evident in her eyes.

"I love you, I'm always going to love all of you. But that doesn't mean I have to like you or instantly forgive you when you do something like this. Edward, trust me when I say things will get better. Just give it a day or two alright?" Edward nodded and we all got on with the work set whilst talking about the odd thing before heading off to music.

BPOV

As Alice, Edward and I walked into the music room Mrs Lee smiled brightly at us. I smiled back, making Edward stop in his tracks for a moment and then walked off to his seat as I approached her.

"Hello dear, you must be Bella Swan?" I nodded back, smiling at her curious and innocent thoughts.

"Yes Mrs Lee, but I prefer Bella if you don't mind?" She simply nodded back whilst smiling as she handed me a booklet off her desk.

"Sure Bella. This booklet here has everything we are going to do in it and also tells you assignments and things like that so you can prepare. I was hoping if you don't mind, since it's your first day, that we would have a performance lesson. Would you be okay with that, even join in?"

"That will be fine, honestly. Would you be able to sign this for me please?" I handed her the slip for Mrs Cope.

"That's great Bella, and since you don't know anyone else you can just join Alice's group." With that she finished scribbling her details on the sheet and I walked up to Alice and sat next to her. We sat and talked about plans for tonight as Emmett, Rose and Jasper walked into the room and sat next to Edward. As soon as Emmett saw us I felt the guilt coming off him, it was so strong it was impossible not to so I blocked it off to both Jasper and me so we can concentrate. As soon as he only felt his emotions his head snapped towards me, as did Edward's after reading his mind and I nodded at him as he smiled and said thank you to me mentally.

Once everyone was in the room, Mrs Lee explained it was performance day and about me being new etc. The first people to perform were Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Jess and Angela. Angela is a really sweet girl unlike the others in that group. They performed Gone by Kelly Clarkson and we're surprisingly good. Then Emmett, Rose and Jasper got up and performed Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and then Alice followed by playing Jonny Be Good on an acoustic, it was great. Then there was Edward. He didn't play anything that already been released, instead he played his own creation.

He played my lullaby. I sat there, remembering all the good times and some of the bad as his fingers danced along the keys resulting in my lullaby to flow out and fill the room. As he played the final notes my eyes met his and he thought all the good times and made sure they were screaming at me.

_**I LOVE YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! **_And now, it's my go.

"Bella, would will you be performing today?" I smiled at Mrs Lee as I got out of my chair and sat at the piano seat Edward was at moments ago, his scent still lingered and I inhaled it greedily. I missed it.

"I'll be playing my own song; it's called Forever and Almost Always." She smiled encouragingly as I looked to Alice and smiled at her before playing. I started playing the melody I played this afternoon in the music room with Alice.

_So the story goes on down_

_The less travelled road_

_It's a variation on_

_The one I was told_

_And although it's not the same_

_It's awful close, yeah_

_In an ordinary fairy tale land_

_There's a promise of a perfect happy end_

_And I imagine that having just short of that_

_Is better than nothing_

_So you'll be mine_

_Forever and almost always_

_And I'll be fine_

_Just love me when you can_

_And I'll wait patiently_

_I'll wake up every day_

_Just hoping that you still care_

Images of all of the good times with the entire family entered my mind as I closed my eyes and concentrated on playing.

_In the corner of my mind I know too well_

_Oh that surely even I deserve the best_

_But instead of leaving_

_I just put the issue to bed_

_And outta my head_

_Oh and just when I believe _

_You've changed for good_

_Well you go and prove me wrong_

_Just like I knew you would_

_When I run out of second chances_

_You give me that look_

_And you're off the hook_

_Because your mine_

_Forever and almost always_

_And I'm fine_

_Just love me when you can_

_And I'll wait patiently_

_I'll wake up everyday_

_Just hoping that you still care_

_Oh, what am I still doing here?_

_Oh, it's all becoming so clear_

_You'll be mine_

_Forever and almost always_

_It ain't right to just love me when you can_

_Oh I won't wait patiently_

_Or wake up everyday_

_Just hoping that you still care_

_Forever and almost always_

_No it ain't right_

_To just love me when you can, baby_

_Ain't gonna wait patiently_

_I won't wake up everyday_

_Just hoping that you still care_

**Disclaimer: Song is Forever and Almost Always by Kate Voegele. I suggest you listen to it, it's great. Please review and tell me what you think (:**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed :] I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please review again**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or Dark Angel.**

BPOV

As I let my fingers rest over the last keys played, I took a deep unneeded breath as a single tear travelled down my face. Luckily since I'm not angry me eyes aren't violet and black, that would really scare the kids here at Forks High. My specs of purple already sparked their interest. Sighing, I turned towards the teacher and saw her and a few other students wipe away the odd tear or two and the Cullen's had venom pooled in their eyes since they couldn't cry. I quickly blocked my mind so I couldn't hear people's thoughts and waited for their verbal reaction. Mrs Lee stood up and clapped as she walked towards me and before long, everyone else had joined in.

"Bella, that was absolutely amazing. You wrote that yourself?" I tilted my head to the left, slightly embarrassed by the attention. Transgenic turned vampire or not, my training taught me that attention can turn out to be disastrous if off the wrong people.

"Err yeah, I did. Not so long ago actually, maybe a few months ago." She nodded at me as she stood resting slightly against the piano.

"From personal experience or something else?" As she said that Alice and the others shifted and flinched slightly, I didn't need to read their minds to find out what they are thinking.

"Yeah, it was a personal experience. You know teenager and first love. All that jazz." She nodded understandingly before I looked at Alice who had a pained expression on her face along with the others. But none of them compared to Edward's, he looked like he'd been stabbed in the chest multiple times and someone ripped his heart out and stamped on it. Of course, that made me want to comfort him but I refused to let my instincts take over. He might be my mate but he hurt me, and that's going to take more than a day and painful expression to fix.

"Well, this week's assignment is group work. I want a battle of the bands so to speak, but instead of a competition you will analyse the bands and say the good and bad points, what can be improved etc" We all nodded before she continued, a smile gracing her features. "Right, the bands will be Mike, Jess, Lauren, Tyler and Angela. You okay with that?" The group nodded at her, smiling at the prospect of working with their friends."So that leaves Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Alice and Bella. That okay?" We all nodded stiffly, she didn't know what she has unintentionally done.

She's made me and Alice have to spend time with the Cullen's.

**Sorry, I know it's short but it's there for a reason, I will update soon!**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: ** **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, as always it is greatly appreciated. Sorry the update hasn't been sooner, been ill.**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to vampire-princess93 and her friends for the amazing support and loyalty!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or Dark Angel, but Santa knows it's on my Christmas list:]**

BPOV

Great.

Just great.

**Bella! Did you hear what she said? We have to work with them now! **I simply nodded my head to Alice to show I heard her before closing my locker door and walking out into the parking lot, with her at my heels. **Can we handle it? ** As soon as she thought that my body froze in mid step and turned to face her so quickly I'm glad there were no humans around.

"Alice, I know it's not the best situation. But it's something neither of us saw coming, mainly since I haven't bothered looking into the future and with you; well your mind is too preoccupied by this mess to let silly little things like this in. We're strong, we can handle this and even if we can't, I'll teleport us out of there so fast they wouldn't even see it. Okay?" I smiled a little as she laughed at the thought of us teleporting away with them still talking and not realising we were gone and then nodded her head before heading off towards the car, linking her arm in mine as we went.

"So we have to work as a band and come up with two songs to perform, each of a different genre." I nodded as I got into the driver's seat of the Audi and speeding off towards the Cullen mansion...how fun.

APOV

Stupid mind being preoccupied with Jazz and his daft mind control situation! If I wasn't so busy thinking about that I would have seen this coming and found a way to avoid us having to be here now, driving up this drive way to what was once called home. This is going to be fun.

BPOV

As I came to a stop outside the white mansion with so many memories, I didn't fail to notice Tanya's belongings in bags outside the door and her car outside the garage and that me flinch involuntary. It's like she's haunting me, well, this place. As Alice and I got out of the car, the whole family came up to us. Esme looked like she had been dry sobbing constantly and Carlisle had lost that glint from his eyes, Rose looked and felt happy but also a little nervous, Emmett was still guilty and well, Jasper and Edward didn't need to be explained. Esme stepped towards us first and I naturally stepped forward in front of Alice, who was feeling overwhelmed and a little scared amongst other things.

"Bella, Alice. The others told us about your music project, and to say I'm pleased is an understatement. I hope this helps with the healing process, make us a family again a little quicker." I nodded at her and Carlisle as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a protective yet comforting manner.

"Esme, Carlisle. Thanks for having us I suppose, and really, not to sound awful but don't push it. I know you all want this sorting within basically minutes but that isn't going to happen". As I said to Rose earlier, it will be sooner than you think but pushing it will only make it go bad, trust me." With that she smiled her motherly smile at me and nodded before walking into the house, us following them straight to the music room. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward went to the instruments whilst Alice and I stayed at the doorway, Alice felt safer there. Rose spoke up first.

"Right, anyone got any ideas about what we are going to do?" Ahh got to love Rose. She understands better than anyone not to push things and accepts it easier. She smiled softly at me, which I returned before walking further into the room, making sure Alice knew I had her covered if anything was to happen. But it won't.

"I'm not too sure, but it has to be two different genres right? So maybe something rocky that I probably already have wrote and we just have to learn and maybe something, I don't know.....dance? For you and Alice "Alice emotions picked up as she learned I was willing to do a dance song for, as did Rose. It's not that I don't like dance, I just love my guitars and riffs.

"That sounds pretty cool, so any idea what songs?" With that we got into a huge conversation about music.

ESME POV

As Carlisle and I sit and listen to the 6 of them up there talking about music it feels like nothing has changed, except it has. We both had to let out a little chuckle at how Bella said the word dance, she sounded so unsure about it but we know she will do it for her sisters, especially Alice. It's strange to think how much Bella has changed in the past few months, but what did I expect really? She's been off fighting a war single handed and we've been here getting brain washed and saying the most horrid things. I feel like a failure as a mother, the way she spoke to me outside reminded me so much about her Manticore days she talked about, making sure she had the perfect emotionless mask on her face at all times. She explained how showing emotion can get you into trouble, especially with the enemy. Question is does she see us as the enemy?

BPOV

An hour later and we decided I would look at my songs tonight and decide on one and then we will look at it tomorrow after school. I managed to get Alice to talk to Jasper so they've disappeared into the woods and Edward and Emmett have gone hunting, leaving me and Rose to have a go at this dance song.

"What kind of song do we want? I mean obviously dance but happy, sad? What?" I looked at Rose and shrugged my shoulders before looking back at the laptop in front of me, looking for inspiration.

"Why don't you just say what you really want to Rose? It will save all this small talk while we skirt around the issue." Rose looked at me shocked before smiling and sitting cross legged in front of me.

"What do you see Bella? I mean our future, as a family." I sighed before putting the laptop on the ground to the left of us and sat mirroring Rose's position.

"I see the family, the Cullen's. Alice and Jasper talking now is going to lead to them trying again and she will be back here within the week, which of course is going to lighten everyone's mood" Rose smiled brightly at this, before it dropped a bit.

"But what about you?" Knew that was coming. I sighed before replying, tilting my head to the right.

"Well, if you really want to know. But you have to keep this a secret okay? Even from Emmett, he can't know" She simply nodded and leaned closer in, clearly intrigued. "I'm coming back, eventually. But I need to go see Jake and stuff first, that's more important for the treaty and things. But, Alice will be back before I am, and even when I'm back, I won't be living here. I have my own house now." Rose nodded excitedly before hugging me.

"I'm so happy Bella, I'm getting my little sisters back" I simply hugged her back before we pulled apart just as Edward and Emmett came into range and flew into the house. "That was timing!" I simply smirked at her before winking, letting on that seeing the future comes in handy.

"Right, sorry guys, but I'm off to see the pack. Have a think about the songs and tell Alice she knows what to do if she wants me" With that I ran down the stairs, stopping at the living room where Carlisle and Esme turned to me. "You aren't the enemy by the way, Esme, I'm just careful." With that I smiled brightly at them before running to La Push.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: ****Sorry it's took ages to update, been very busy. Sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dark Angel**

BPOV

As I ran full speed to La Push, I let my thoughts roam free and think about the upcoming music task and performances along with the possibility of Alice going back to the Cullen residence later tonight. I'm glad her and Jasper are back on track, I really am, just would have liked more time with my best friend I suppose. As soon as the musky smell hit my nose I couldn't help the huge grin that came onto my face and my feet crossed the boundary line.

"JAKE!" He turned around to face me but before he knew what was happening I had already jumped and landed on him, embracing him in a hug that could but Emmett to shame.

"Bells! What are you doing here?" He hugged me back for a few more seconds before placing me on the ground, his 6' plus figure towered over me and clearly being a wolf does wonders for the physique of these boys. Jacob stood there along with Sam, Paul and Seth all topless with just shorts on, openly showing off their rippling six packs and bulging biceps, yeah.....totally works for them. I smiled at them before replying.

"I'm back, all done with the war in the South so I came back here." The slight flinch Jacob got at the word war didn't go unnoticed, but he was as adamant as Edward that I couldn't go off fighting wars. But, in the end he accepted it as I explained that it was something I had to do, I couldn't live with myself knowing that hundreds, thousands or even millions of lives were to be taken from innocent people all because I was selfish and didn't go and stop the situation before it became something extreme, and for that I loved him more. Jake has been support system the past few months, like Alice he kept in touch mentally and always made me smile and cheered me up some no matter what the situation. He is my very own personal sun and he knows it.

"So you're back for good?" I simply smiled and nodded.

"Until something comes up, but I have a house here and everything so I will obviously be coming back" He smiled back as the few other members of the pack he was with hugged me and said their hellos.

"What about the idiot and mind controller?" I laughed as Jake used his personal nicknames for Edward and Tanya, shaking my head at his bluntness.

"Idiot knows I'm here, I'll show you. It's so much easier than having to explain everything." And with that I outstretched my hand out towards him which he took, getting to see the scene I was broadcasting to him. He grimaced as he watched me smack into Emmett and then again at the things said. A few minutes later he was completely up to date on everything with the Cullen's and with that we headed to First Beach to chat.

APOV

"Alice, can we talk please?" I looked at Jazz as he said this, of course I had already seen it in a vision but that was only moments ago since he just made his mind up and I wasn't fully prepared for what was to come. This talk is something I've wanted but have been dreading so much the past few hours since Bella mentioned it. I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He can already feel my emotions; I don't have to display them. With that we took off running, only stopping when we reached the middle of the forest. Here we go.....

BPOV

Jake and I were still talking when I got a mental message off Alice.

**Bella, where are you? **I laughed mentally at Alice's forwardness, only Alice.

_**La Push with Jake, why? **_

**Can you go, I kinda want to go home and talk and chill with you and stuff **

_**Sure Alice, I'll be right there**_ I sighed as I stood up and looked at Jake.

"Sorry, I've got to go get Alice. You have my number and address right?" Jake stood up beside me and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Yeah, I'll try and get over soon Bells." I simply nodded as I inhaled his musky scent and basking in the comfort of it, it's still not Edward though. I teleported myself away and into the living room of the Cullen household, landing in front of everyone. I smiled awkwardly as they all stared at me as Alice bounded over.

"Well, we will see you at school. Bye." We both waved and walked out the door and speed out the drive way in the Audi and towards home.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: ****Thanks again to all of you that read and reviewed, much appreciated. Here's the next chapter which is dedicated to Vampire-princess93, just because she's awesome and loyal to this story (: Hope you enjoy the chapter and please, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Twilight or Dark Angel.**

APOV

As we speed off out of the Cullen mansions drive way I relaxed into the Audi's passenger seat as Bella drove silently, knowing I needed the peace to pull my head together after my talk with Jazz and would tell all in due time. I watched as the trees of Forks blew past us in what would be almost a blur to the human eye, but not mine. I looked at each individual tree, memorising it as we went as though I would need to know which tree is where when I didn't. I just needed a distraction from my overworking vampire mind.

Before I knew it we had pulled up outside Bella's mansion and she was out of her seat and towards the door, deciding to take a shower and get into some pyjamas to be more comfy and then we can talk after that. Deciding that once again Bella had a great idea, I flung myself out of the Audi and up the stairs of the mansion to my bedroom. I stopped at the wardrobe and pulled out some pale yellow boy shorts and a matching tank top and underwear before flying into the bathroom to get ready.

BPOV

As we pulled up to the house, I know that Alice hasn't even recognised that were here yet so I decide to get out and head to my bedroom before taking a shower and changing into some pyjamas to get more cosy and then once were both ready the talking can begin knowing she would see it. I got out of the car and ran to the house at the speed I used to blur in, remembering bits of my Manticore past since it's been a while since I've heard from Alec. Brushing that thought aside, I stopped in my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of purple plaid trousers and a deep violet tank top and matching underwear to go with it and went to my bathroom.

I placed the clothes on the counter and turned on the shower, stepping in and letting the hot water hit my ice cold immortal body, making it wash away the tension and stress from my body off the past day before washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. 10 minutes later I stepped out of the shower, drying off whilst walking human pace to my clothes and then getting changed before towel drying my hair. Stepping out of the bathroom I found Alice lying on my bed watching re-runs of some television drama.

"I think I'm ready to talk about it now Bella" I simply nodded before joining her on the bed and averting my eyes to the television, watching the show with Alice knowing it's one of her favourites and won't be looking away anytime soon. "Well, Jazz and I talked, as you know." I nodded my head, knowing she was waiting for some sort of reassurance before she continued. "Well, we talked about everything, and I mean everything. From what happened when you left to Tanya and her stupid mind control. I told him how I feel, because empathy power or not he needed to know. He understands completely obviously and we had this wonderfully amazing heart to heart about the situation and the consequences of letting Tanya into our lives like we did." She looked at me briefly, a small smile gracing her pixie like face but still a small sense of sadness lingered in her eyes. "I think were good again now Bella, I really do. I trust him 1000% again and forgiven him for it all, even though it wasn't really his fault it still hurt and affected me and he understood that. But..." Alice paused and looked down, I could feel the worry, sadness rolling off her but there was also some uncertainty and excitement mixed in there with it.

"But what? Alice?" She sighed and looked at me before continuing after I sent her a wave of calm and let it wash over her.

"But I told him I can't go back to the mansion yet." My eyebrow raised in interest and a questioning look on my face. "I can't just go straight back there Bella, I can't! I mean how I am meant to look at Emmett when every time I do I have little images of him diving towards me to attack before you stop him. I need to heal with Emmett and with other people more so before I can go back there. Besides that, I wouldn't just up and leave you because me and Jazz are finally alright again. You are my little sister and best friend, not to mention my own personal hero Bella. You saved this whole family multiple times, once when we found you and took you in. You completed the family and were the part we didn't even know we were missing until we found you and suddenly everything was better. Then on your birthday when the Volturi decided to visit, you threw yourself in front of Esme to protect her from a vampire, stood up to Aro and called the guard groupies and basically signed over your own life in exchange for ours. But it's not even like you stopped there, you went off to fight a war on your own to save our kind and humans across the world but came back and rescued us from the disaster formally known as Tanya Denali. I could never and would never just leave you sis, not even for Jazz." I looked at Alice, tears flooding my eyes and causing them to sting before one single tear pushed over the edge and slowly trickled down my chin and dropped onto my tank top. I quickly embraced her into a hug that put Emmett's to shame.

"Alice, I haven't regretted one thing that has happened in my life as its lead me to here, this moment right now. Sure my family and I are a mess minus you but its getting better, and one more than that it is getting good quicker than even I thought. Yes, you may I saved the Cullen's time and time again but I didn't, you guys saved me. All the times I nearly died when I was younger, you gave me a family when all I was used to was my unit, drills, war and being experimented on. Sure, I technically gave up my life for you guys when I agreed to be changed but that's not how I see it Alice. I don't see it as one life for all of yours; I never saw it like that. To me, I thought there was no point in being mortal, aging and growing old before eventually dying and leaving my family when I can be with them forever. I see my actions as rather selfish really, I wanted to live forever with my family and if becoming a vampire was the only way to do then so be it. I've died for you before and I'd willing do it again Alice, a hundred times over." Alice pulled away from me as I said that, venom pooling in her eyes making her golden eyes shimmer in the artificial light in my room. I simply smiled at her, knowing she was shocked at what I just told her. "As for the Jazz situation, you forgive him then I do. He's your mate and since a majority of the crap he pulled was aimed at you he has my forgiveness as soon as he has yours. So, seeing as we both forgive him, how about I propose something to you?" She tilted her head to the side in questioning, one of my signature moves and I couldn't help but laugh at her as she did this.

"Propose what exactly?" Her eyes were wide with wonder now since I wouldn't let her see what I was going to say. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and dragged us back to the pillows and our eyes were back on the television as I spoke.

"How about tomorrow at school, we ask Jasper if he wants to move into your room with you?" I felt her black spikes of a hair style swoosh across my face as soon as the words left my mouth and I turned towards her, smiling brightly to encourage her.

"Are you serious Bella?" I simply nodded at her. "This is insane Bella, what about you? You'd be living with a couple and that has to be not the easiest thing in the world with the Edward situation." I chuckled a bit at her as she started pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, a serious face on her.

"Alice, its fine. Yeah me and Edward are having a rough patch but it will be better eventually and anyways, who am I to stop true love?" We both giggled a bit as I quoted Alice from all those years ago when Rose and Emmett destroyed one of couches in my room. "But seriously Ali, you want him here and we both know it, and I miss my big brother so why not? Of course he isn't allowed to tell the others where we are obviously.

"Obviously" Ali looked at me as if I'd just said the most stupid and obvious thing in the world, resulting me in laughing at her and clearly my own stupidity.

"Well anyways, yeah, he can move in if he wants to. But you get to ask, that way I know you are comfortable with it and everything. Yes?" She simply smiled and nodded at me before plopping herself back on the bed beside me.

"So what about these songs then Bella?" She looked up expectantly at me as I sighed and lifted myself off the bed and headed towards the door, laughing as I heard Alice let out her trademark squeal as she followed me as we headed to the music room.

Only Alice.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N :** Sorry this has taken so long to put up, it's been mayhem here. But, here it is so please read and review. Hope you enjoy, oh, and have a happy Christmas (:

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't Twilight or Dark Angel.**

BPOV

Before we knew it, it was 5am and Alice decided it was time to get ready for school so I swiftly put the guitar I had been playing back where it belongs as Alice got off the piano bench and went to her room to get ready.

10 minutes later I stepped out of the shower, feeling relaxed and refreshed whilst inhaling the strawberry scent of my shampoo and wrapping the fluffy black towel around me before heading to the mirror. When I looked I saw something I wasn't expecting, my hair had gone from having highlights of purple and red in to fully purple. It wasn't vibrant, over the top purple but a subtle dark purple that shined in the sunlight. I smiled at the colour, liking it already as I stepped out of the bathroom and into my room and towards the closet deciding on what to wear. Alice and I had already decided that she was going to head to the Cullen mansion this morning before school in her Porsche so she could ask Jasper about moving in so I decided on taking my baby to school, since Alice would never willingly get on it. I finally decided on a black, denim mini skirt, black ¾ leggings, and a midnight blue tank top with a black off the shoulders top over it with my ankle length black converses. Walking over to my accessories I picked up my D&G watch and placed it on my left wrist and put black and silver bangles onto my right.

"Bella, I'm going to..." Alice had sauntered into my room as I was walking out of my wardrobe and stopped as she took in my appearance. She was wearing a Gucci baby pink dress with white leggings and pink 3 inch Jimmy Choo heels, looking fabulous as always. "Bella, your hairs purple!" I laughed and nodded at her as I walked over to the vanity to do my hair and makeup.

"Yeah, I know. It must have happened in the shower, gave me quite the surprise too." We both laughed as she came closer to inspect it before giving it her nod of approval.

"Well anyways, I'm off to the others to ask Jazz and I'll meet you at school right?" I nodded as she hugged me and left my room, squealing at the fact she can drive the Porsche and thinking of people's reactions.

Typical Alice.

With that I turned back to the mirror and decided to leave my hair as it was, falling down my back and curling slightly at the ends and applied some black eyeliner, mascara and strawberry lip balm before grabbing my bag and putting my leather jacket on and pulling out of the garage on my baby.

APOV

Before I knew it I was pulling up to the Cullen mansion, with everyone minus Carlisle outside staring at my car. As I hopped out gracefully I smiled at them before walking towards them.

"Alice, you have a Porsche?" Of course it was Rose who asked this, the car fanatic of us besides Bella. I nodded and laughed slightly at her awe stricken face, imagining her reaction to Bella's garage.

"Yeah, I do. Bella bought me it since I'm living there she thought I should have a car of my own and knew I'd love this one. It was already there waiting for me before...well that day." Everyone one slightly grimaced at the mentioning of the events that caused Bella and I to be living in a separate house. Jazz was the first to recover.

"Not that I'm not glad Alice, but what are you doing here?" Oh, I forgot about that.

"Well I came to take you to school, I need to talk to you anyways and this gives me a chance to show off me new baby. " Everyone laughed as me and Jazz said bye and got into the car.

"So Alice, what do you need to talk to me about?" And with that we were zooming towards Forks High School and discussing him moving into Bella's with us.

BPOV

Time flies when you're having fun. Before I knew it most the days passed and we're walking towards the music lesson, Alice talking to Jasper about him moving in with us leading the way, Emmett and Edward behind talking about something from a lesson with me and Rose in the middle, talking about my new hair and my baby amongst other things. Times like these almost feel like nothing ever happened, almost.

"Bella I can't believe your hairs gone purple, that was so unexpected. Looks great though." Rose said as she twirled one of the strands in her fingers as we walked through the doors of our music class. Mrs Lee immediately smiled at us as we walked to our seats, waiting patiently whilst the others come in.

"Right, today class I'm going to put you into groups and you have 30 minutes to practice the song and then we will all come back and perform it, okay?" Everybody just nodded, accepting her instructions. "Right, I want Mike and Jess, Tyler, Lauren and Angela, Alice, Rosalie and Edward and finally Bella, Jasper and Emmett. Any questions?" At this Angela raised her hand.

"Does it have to be an original or will any song do?"

"Any song can be original or a version of someone else's song. Whichever is preferred really. Anything else?" When no one answered we all went off into different parts of the room in our groups. Jazz, Emmet and I were sat near the drum kit, Emmett hitting random beats whilst we were talking before one got my attention.

"Emmett, play that again!" He looked confused but did so anyways as I went over and got Jazz a electric guitar and amp and myself a key board. Jazz took the guitar and set it up as I made an arrangement of strings which would play themselves throughout the song.

_**Jazz, Emmett we can do this easier this way but we still have to talk alright? **_They both looked shocked but nodded. _**Okay, I'm going to put the tune into your head that you have to play since there isn't enough time to write it from scratch and practise, I'll just make them appear while we're practising and no one will be none the wiser. It's just what Emmett started playing was a perfect beat for a song I made while the whole Tanya thing was going on. **_At this they smiled and I put the tune into their heads as I walked over to Mrs Lee.

"Hello dear, do you need any help?" I smiled at her, truly respecting her for the great teacher and kind soul she is.

"No thank you, everything is fine. Actually, Jasper, Emmett and I were wondering if we could go into the proper music room to practise? We've already got a song sorted out." She simply nodded and smiled as the three of us went into the room and practised.

Half an hour later and everyone was back in Mrs Lee's room to perform. Mike and Jess went first singing I've got you babe – very original. Then Angela, Lauren and Tyler did Alone by Heart, Angela was an amazing singer and then it was Alice, Rose and Edward playing Sweet child of mine, a classic. Now it's our turn.

"Okay, Jasper, Emmett and Bella it's you guys. What are you playing for us this afternoon?" We all walked up to our respective instruments as I put a CD in the player for the strings.

"We're going to play a song we came up with called Already Gone, it's pretty awesome actually!" Trust Emmett too big up our song, but never mind. We all simply laughed at him before he hit his drums, starting the song and I started the CD and playing the piano soon after.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would have worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die..._

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop..._

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_It started with the perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

_"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone _

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye..._

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on,_

_So I'm already gone_

As the song came to an end I looked at everyone before my eyes finally settled onto Edward, and I gave him a small smile which returned albeit sadly.

"That was amazing guys, Bella you have such a good voice and clearly work well with the Cullen's and Hales." I just smiled and nodded at her, not really appreciating the attention. "Well, tomorrow people are duets and I'm going to pair you all up now so you can practice tonight. Right, Tyler and Jess, Mike and Lauren, Angela you can work with Ben as he came back today, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett and finally, Edward and Bella." I turned my gaze back to Edward then smiling awkwardly, it would seem fate wants us to be together sooner than expected.

With that the end of the day followed and before I knew it the school day was over and Alice and the others were standing in the parking lot waiting for me.

"Hey Bella, what do you want to do about music?" Alice said as she bounced up towards me, linking her arm with mine. I smiled at her and her energy before turning to the others who were waiting patiently for my answer.

"Simple, we all go back to the Cullen mansion. That way you and Jazz can get some of his stuff and then head home and use the music room and I will stay with Edward and the others and be back either later tonight or in the morning. I might pop to Italy; I've got something there that I really want to bring to Forks. A few things actually. That alright with everyone?" They all nodded as they head off to their cars and me to my baby. "Hey Rose!" She stopped and turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" I smiled mischievously at her that glint in my eye that I know she noticed.

"How about a ride?" She smiled hugely before dumping her bag on Emmett and hopping onto the back of the bike. I smirked at Edward as he stood there watching the scene. _**I'll race you. **_And with that Alice and Edward ran into their cars and sped away, of course not before Rose and I we're already out of the parking lot and into the main traffic.

RPOV

Safe to say that we won, Bella had us pulling up to the house minutes ahead of Alice and Edward who both pulled in at the same time. We sat in the garage waiting for them before we all headed up into the music room as Alice and Jazz pulled away.

It was hours later when Emmett and I finally decided on a song, Bring me to life, it was one of Bella's and Edward's but they didn't mind. Bella said it suited us to a tee since what happened to me before I was a vampire and before Emmett and she couldn't have been more right. Of course Edward and Bella have been locked away in Edward's bedroom for about 4 hours, writing a song but also having a much needed talk about their situation. This is when we all decided to go into the music room so they would have more privacy since we wouldn't be able to hear them.

BPOV  
After several hours we had the perfect song and we're pretty much back on track, I knew Rose had dragged the others into the music room hours ago so we could have some privacy and I was grateful. It seemed that all we needed was to talk about it and shout about it on my side but still, it worked. So we walked to the music room and watched as Rose practiced the song with Emmett before I said my goodbyes and teleported myself to Italy.

**A/N: the song used is Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson, you should listen to it when reading the chapter, it helps. **


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: **** Thanks again to everyone who has read the story and those who also reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to review too. This chapter is dedicated to vampire-princess93 and talk-about-love (:**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or Dark Angel.**

  
BPOV

It was two hours later when I teleported myself and my black Audi Q7 V12 TDI in front of my mansion, taking my Blackberry out of my pocket as I hopped out of the door and sauntered to the front door.

_Edward I'm taking you, Rose and Emmett to school today. I'll be there about 7 at the latest._

With that message sent, I walked to my room already knowing Alice was getting herself and Jazz ready as she saw my decision. I went straight into the bathroom, showering and making sure to wash my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo before walking out and wrapping a towel around myself and walking to the walk in wardrobe. A few minutes later I decided on a black denim skirt that landed an inch or two above the knee, some black leggings and a black tank top with a red and black checker top on top of it. I then grabbed some red ankle length converse and black leather bike jacket. With that all done I headed to my mirror, making my eyes look smoky with dark eye shadow and eyeliner and put strawberry flavoured lip balm on my lips just as my phone went off.

_I told them, we'll be ready and waiting love (:_

I smiled slightly at the nickname that Edward gave me from the pre-Tanya days as I quickly packed my bag and walked out the door and back into the Audi, smiling at what the day ahead will hold as Alice came skipping out the front door to her Porsche with Jazz trailing behind her. As I pulled out of the drive way I laughed as the yellow Porsche followed me, Alice silently jibing me for a race in her head. Me being me, I complied and skidded into the Cullen driveway just millimetres in front of Alice before hopping out.

"Ahhh! Bella, this isn't fair! I'm the psychic I should have been able to see you and you're decisions." I laughed as Alice huffed as we walked up to the door where the others were standing waiting. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder and giggled as Rose speeded past us to the cars.

"You, my friend, are forgetting something."

"What?" She looked so adorable and cute at the moment, but I had to burst her bubble, so I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I'm psychic too." With that she yelped and scowled at me, annoyed I used her own power against her but amused at the same time.

"Run" So I did, not paying any attention to where I was going causing me to run smack into a tall and defined body that felt warm and sent what felt like electric through me in a way that told me immediately who it was. The smell was the second thing, making me inhale and bask in it before looking up.

"Hey Edward" He smiled his gorgeous crooked grin as he looked down at me.

"Hello love. Ready for today?" I smiled wider at him, thinking about our conversation from last night and then the song that followed it.

_**Definitely, but are you?**_


End file.
